Uncoordinated
by Jenvaati
Summary: A gym battle and pokemon contest are happening at the same time at different towns, and both Ash and May want to go. May decides that its best if they part ways, and meets someone familiar along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Bye Ash, Brock, Max

**Uncoordinated**

**Background info**: First off, I don't really like pokemon…I mean, I used to, in the first season and the first few episodes of pokemon advanced….I thought May would be cooler but that was before she became really good friends with Ash…What I'm trying to say is that I don't know much about pokemon anymore and the few episodes I watch are the ones with Drew in it.

**Info you should know**: I don't remember many advanced pokemon. I only know that Drew has a Roselia and that May has a torchic, skitty, and beautifly. I also don't remember any towns, so please bear with this fic. Also, I made May a lot more…dense, but I think it makes pokemon more fun! It might seem like May bashing, how should I know? I like this May though…

**Summary**: A gym battle and pokemon contest are happening at the same time at different towns, and both Ash and May want to go. May decides that its best if they part ways, and meets someone familiar along the way.

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own pokemon cuz I don't even like it anymore.

_Chapter 1: Bye Ash! Oh yeah, and Brock, and Max…_

May just lost her Pokemon Contest, the one where she got overconfident.

She felt bad she lost, but she had to lose sometime!

"So what's next? Where are we going this time?" May asked, ready to get a move on.

Brock answers her, "The next town has a gym—"

"Great, let's go there!" Ash interrupts.

"Let Brock finish!" says May, punching him in the face.

"That hurt…" says Ash, tears streaming down his face.

"Did it? I always knew I was strong!" says May happily.

Brock clears his throat.

"Sorry" says Ash and May in unison.

Brock looks at the map in front of him. "The same distance away from here is another town where a pokemon contest is taking place" says Brock.

"Are there any gyms there?" asks Max.

"No. Oh, and there's some bad news" says Brock.

"What?" asks Ash, May, and Max at once.

"I heard that the gym is going to move soon, so we don't have much time. The contest will end at around the same time. By the time we reach either town, the other one is going to end" says Brock.

"So you're saying…" starts May.

"That one of us is going to have to give it up?" finishes Ash.

"Yup. Sorry guys" says Brock sympathetically.

"No problem! I'll go myself to the contest! This might be your only chance to get to the league, Ash, so I think you'd better get going! Besides, I can't travel with you guys forever, right? Just take care of Max for me, will ya? We can meet back at my house after the Grand Festival and the League competitions are done" says May.

"Are you sure, May? Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine!" May scoffed. "Quit worrying!"

"Before you go, take this. It's my old cookbook. You might need it—"

"But won't you---"

"I memorized it by heart."

"Oh" says May. "Thanks!"

"And here…" says Brock, handing her a little pouch. "Here are some ingredients in case

you need to cook something up."

"Thanks Brock! You're the greatest!" May practically beams at Brock. But just as soon as she said that, her expression started to change. "Wait…it's like you knew this was going to happen…"

"Well…" said Brock, looking embarrassed. May starts to walk away, waving, and not looking where she's going.

"Never mind. Thanks again Brock! And take care Max! See ya! And don't tell Mom about this!" She says, now shouting to be heard, still waving.

"Ow! Don't worry, I'm fine!" She tripped, but got up again. A few seconds later, she moans in pain since she's tripped again, and every few seconds she stumbles and falls. Then, five minutes later, still waving, she bumps into a tree. A distant shout of, "I'm

okay!" and May left their field of vision.

Ash and friends have sweat drops going down their heads, and Ash says, "I wonder if she'll be okay…" Then they resume their own journey without her.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Drew

Chapter 2: Meeting Drew

May has been walking for two hours. She's so tired by now, and keeps walking.

"Something doesn't feel right…" She says to herself. There is a sign in front of her.

"Warning…" May reads, then shrugs, "Can't be anything important…" What the sign said was, "Sudden change in elevation, watch your step."

May takes another step, and falls down a cliff!

She screams. "Help! Go Beautifly, String shot!"

Beautifly comes out, and uses string shot at a completely different direction.

There are spikes at the bottom…

"No, String shot at me! I'm too young to die!"

Beautifly complies, and May stops falling for a second.

The web snaps.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Bye everyone! Bye Mom, Dad, my pokemon, Ash, Max, Brock, Drew, and all the other people who had the fortune to meet me!"

May is just seconds and inches away from the spikes.

"Roselia, vine whip!"

May opens her eyes to see herself on level ground.

Her face lights up. "I'm not dead!"

"Hi May. I heard you mention my name." says Drew, doing that thing he does with his hair. (Authors note: let's call it "the Drew thing" shall we?)

"Oh, hi Drew. What are you doing here?" asks May.

"How rude. Not even a thank you."

"Sorry! Thanks Drew! I would've been a goner…"

"So where're your friends?"

"They're going to the next town with a gym."

"And you're here yourself? And…you fell from up there?" Drew asks, looking up, surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I was tired…Yeah, I fell from up there." Says May defensively.

"That's amazing" Says Drew, awed.

"So why are you here? No one else is traveling this way!" May hurriedly changes the subject.

"This way is a bit longer, and I want to train my pokemon a bit."

"Mind if I come too? We are going the same way…And I don't want to die…" says May in a semi pleading voice.

"Fine, but don't get in my way."

"_Me_? Get in _your_ way? The Great May would never do such a thing!"

"Yeah, sure" says Drew, ignoring her.

May does that "May's Expedition" thing. (author's note: except it might not be so great here, sorry!) "We join May again as she meets her savior, Drew, shortly after a near-death experience. Does her new companion have anything at all to say?" she points a pen at Drew instead of a microphone.

"No."

"And Drew seems to be slightly camera shy! Don't worry, our heroine will fix that when the time comes! What lies in store for May, as the Expedition drags along? What dangers will she face? Tune in next time for our next episode, 'Dinner'!"

May finished dramatically.

"Are you usually this weird?" asks Drew.

"You don't watch TV, do you?" retorts May.

"There's usually nothing good on."

"Hey, that rock is pretty!" squeaks May out of nowhere, and rushes over it. She stoops down at picks it up.

"May, I don't think that's a good---"

"Save it! Run!" yells May, grabbing Drew's arm.

They start to run wildly as a big rock comes crashing down another cliff. (They're in a very mountainous area) May caused a landslide, and now a boulder was chasing them.

"Roselia, use petal dance to smash that boulder!" (author's note: I'm making up 'poke attacks' as I go along…will someone fill me in on May and Drew's pokemon, and their attacks?)

The boulder stops and breaks.

"May?" says Drew.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me big time."

More author's note: this is my first fanfic, so I don't mind flames or anything, really, I want to know what'd keep everyone interested and know my mistakes! I know May is kind of hard to imagine here, and probably Drew too, but I think this is good….

And can I ask a question? If I put in a chapter where someone shoots May in the leg with a gun like thing, but it doesn't sound very…bloody…do I still have to put up the rating?


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Author's notes: Hmm…I'm not getting any reviews…Is my story that bad?

Chapter 3: Dinner

"Come on, Drew! It was an accident! Why are you still mad?" May sighs. This could go on a while.

"Why did you go pick up a rock in the first place?" Asks Drew angrily.

"It was pretty! And I have a rock collection!" Says May defensively.

"You carry around rocks with you?" asks Drew incredulously.

"Do you want to see them?" asks May brightly.

"…Sure, why not? We have to break for dinner anyway. Let's stop here." says Drew.

May happily takes out a small box from her bag and opens it.

Drew's eyes widen. "Do you know how valuable this collection is? You have a fire stone, a leaf stone, a sun stone…Not to mention gold, too…"

"Isn't it great? I started this when I was five. Most of my rocks are at home though, I only took the best ones with me." Says May fondly.

Drew gets up and stretches. "Isn't the next episode of 'May's Expedition' called 'dinner'? Shouldn't you get started?"

"Y-you listened to me! Beautifly, did you hear that?" Beautifly nods. "Everyone, come out! Drew actually listened to me!" May lets out Torchic and Skitty. Skitty gasps and Torchic faints.

Drew rolls his eyes. "When did I not listen to you?" he asks.

May thought for a while. "The last pokemon contest…I got overconfident…You heard me the whole time didn't you? Everything I told her…" (Author's note: 'her' as in Savannah, at least I think that that's her name.) "And then you gave me advice…I thought that since I won before, I'd definitely win again…Disappointing I didn't though…Come to think of it, you're always listening!"

"That's flattering. Glad you just noticed." Said Drew sarcastically, doing the Drew thing.

May flushed crimson, embarrassed. "Well, let's search for food. Do you want to meet back here in half an hour?"

"Sure." Says Drew.

--------A half hour later----------

"Did you find anything?" asks Drew.

"Yup! I have pecha berries. I also have these other berries…I don't know what they are though…" says May, showing him the berries.

"Those are good for poke block."

"Oh, thanks for the info, Mr. Know-it-all!" says May.

"You're welcome."

"So what did you find?"

"I didn't go anywhere. I had ingredients to make something…" Drew points at the fire, where a small pot is boiling over.

May walks over to it. "Mmm. Smells good!"

She opens up her old cookbook from Brock and switches to dessert. Then she whips up some pudding using the pecha berries. By the time she's done, dinner is ready.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells!" says May, referring to the stew.

"I could say the same to you." Says Drew.

May tastes some of the stew experimentally. "This is DELICIOUS!"

"Thanks!" says Drew, with a half-smile.

After the stew, they eat dessert.

"This isn't half bad. Who knew you could cook?" remarks Drew on the pudding.

"Th only things I can cook are desserts…" says May sadly.

"Relax. I'll do the main cooking, I guess. At least till we get to the nearest town."

"You're a really nice guy." Says May out loud, but more to herself.

"'Course I am. And a better coordinator than you"

"You have more experience!"

"That doesn't change anything. So you admit I'm better?"

"In your dreams!"

"You know I'm better than you. Admit it already."

"No way! Just how many ribbons do you have anyway?"

"Four. Just one more to go…"

May looked crushed. "Wow…I have to get three…"she said in a tiny voice.

Drew smirked. "I win."


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyances

Do you like my new penname? I think its more of a penname than nilsiscool, 'cuz although Nils (from Fire Emblem 7) is cool, I think Jenvaati makes more sense! Besides, I really liked Vaati from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. That was my favorite Zelda game! And the only one I beat! Plus, I heard it's the easiest!

Anyways, Reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing! You don't know how crazy I was; I was looking on the site every day for at least one review! And finally I got two!

To Sky123: I know what you mean; I searched the whole site for contestshipping, because I wanted to read more about Drew! There's waay to many Ash and Misty ones, and there are a lot of song fics with May, and I hate those! I used to think that May and Brock would make a good couple, but then Drew came in the picture!

To mayfan123: I'm so happy someone liked my story! See, I used to always write my stories and read them to my little brother, and this is the only story I posted online! Should I make it a romance? And you sound a lot like Sky123!

Chapter 4: Annoyances

"Jesse…we've been following the wrong twoips." Says Meowth.

"And this time there's a new twerp." Says James.

"But this is the way to the next pokemon contest!" Jesse gasps. "Did they _separate_?"

"How will we get dat pikachu dis way?" asks Meowth, very dismayed.

"We don't. We have more important things to worry about. That twerp his pikachu will just have to wait. Following those twerps will guarantee a safe journey, since the twerps usually take care of any danger." says Jesse.

"Are you sure? That girl seems to have been causing a lot of trouble lately…" says James.

"Why don't we kidnap her in exchange for dat other twoip's pokemon? I'm sure da boss will accept it." Says Meowth.

"He's the coordinator with the Roselia!" says Jesse, struck with realization.

"Ah, Roselias! They're so elegant!" says James. "I simply must catch one! Roses are my thing." Says James.

"You can't have anything for yourself, it's for the boss!" snaps Jesse.

"Shut up, you two! Just imagine what the boss could do with dat dere Roselia. Every time he gets mad or sad, da Roselia's ready to give him a rose. And den, he'll be all cheered up, and will say, 'Meowth and his friends have given me dis elegant Roselia which always makes me happy. Dey have proven themselves worthy'" Meowth said.

"And that means a job promotion!" chorus Jesse and James happily.

"Yes, now let's get to woik." Says Meowth.

------------------ Note: In my notebook, I drew a little blob to separate scene changes, so now I'll just write 'division blob' instead.

Division blob—

"Wake up May. Time to go." Says Drew impatiently.

May sits up, half asleep, murmuring, "five more minutes…" and her hand bonks Drew on the head because she thinks it's the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"May, wake up or I'll leave without you." Drew threatens.

"Just a second…" murmurs May.

"Don't blame me when you wake up." Says Drew shrugging. He grabs a leftover pecha berry for breakfast, and starts to walk away.

AT that instant, a net goes over May and she gets lifted up with Team Rocket's balloon. Drew turns around to say, "Last cha—" when he can't find May anywhere.

"Huh? May?" he looks up accidentally.

"Oh, you noticed us already? Saves us the trouble of contacting you later!" says Jesse, with a grin.

"Now hand over dat Roselia, and you can have her back." Says Meowth.

"No way! What are you going to do with May?"

"The twerp? We're planning on flying over to some mountains and dropping her from up here." Says Jesse.

"That's murder…!" says Drew in a shocked voice.

May slowly opens her eyes. "Huh? Where am I?"

She looks down. "Hi Drew! Why am I so up? And what am I doing in a net?"

Drew sighs. "Look up."

May looks up. "Aah! Team Rocket!"

"What were you expecting?" says James.

"Time for our motto!" says Meowth.

"Prepare for double!" states Jesse.

"Make it trouble!" states James.

And from there, they mess up the rest of the motto.

May tries not to crack up, but does so anyway.

"It's not our faults! Our memory's not doing so well today because we didn't have breakfast!" says James defensively.

"Roselia, try a petal dance! I know it'll reach if you try hard enough!" says Drew.

Roselia obliges. The net remains strong.

"Do you think that after that twerp and the pikachu, we'd still not learn?" scoffs Jesse. "The net's strong. Nearly nothing can break it.

"Torchic, ember!" says May. Apparently she let out her Torchic from the ball and there was space enough in the net.

The net burned through, and May started to fall from VERY high up.

A distant "Vine whip, Roselia!" was heard, and in a manner of seconds, May was back on her feet.

"In case any of you did have fire, we bought a secret weapon with us." Says James.

Jesse lifted a small, white, gun-looking thing, and pointed it at Drew. A red light shot from it.

"Watch out!" says May, pushing Drew out of the way, but getting hit in the process.

"Beautifly, Silver wind them away!" commanded May to the pokemon she just released. Then, her voice faltered and she lay on the ground, her leg bleeding.

"Oh no! I can't compete in the next contest like this! Torchic, Beautifly, return…" when Team Rocket successfully got blasted off. May had tears in her eyes, because of all the pain and sorrow.

"You didn't have to do that! Can you walk?" asks Drew, still shocked.

May gets up, but only to fall. Drew catches her before she falls. "I guess not…" he said, more to himself.

"She aimed for your head! You could have died! It was too fast to dodge!"

"Which amazes me how it hit your leg!" says Drew.

"It bounced off of something, I saw." Said May. "I'm not sure what. That's why it hit my leg."

"Whatever. Lets get you to the nearest village then." Says Drew.

"I'd rather walk myself…" says May reluctantly.

Drew throws her a stick.

"Have fun."


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret

Reviews:

None really, except for Spastic…and he thought I was someone else, so it doesn't really count…

Chapter 5: A Secret

After May had dressed her wound with bandages, and had cleansed it at a nearby lake, they set off again.

"Drew, in case I don't make it to see daylight again--"

"It's noon and very sunny right now." Drew interrupts.

"Beautifly, you know what to do!" May says to the Beautifly who was still out. The Beautifly nods, and moves over directly on top of May, blocking the sunlight and casting a shadow on her.

"_As_ I was saying" says May, putting emphasis on the phrase, "I want to tell Max one last thing."

"Max?" asks Drew.

"My little brother." May informs him.

"You're going to make it. It hit you in the leg, you can't die from it." Says Drew calmly.

"I could die from blood loss!" argues May.

"…And your legs are properly bandaged. You would have fainted by now if you were suffering too much blood loss." Drew acted like he didn't get interrupted.

"Again, as I was saying, I must tell Max something."

"You'll have to wait till the town." Says Drew.

"How long will that be?"

"2 minutes. Can't you see it?" says Drew, annoyed.

"You mean that thing with all the houses?"

"Naturally." Says Drew.

--30 seconds later—

"Are we there yet?" asks May.

"Does it look like we're there?"

"Yes"

"No, we're not there!"

--1 minute later—

"Now are we--?"

"No."

---20 seconds later---

"We're here! This has got to be the happiest moment of my life!" says May joyfully, and hugs Drew in her excitement. Her stick fell out of her hands in the process.

"May? Mind getting off?" asks Drew angrily.

"I-I can't…" admits May.

"Why not?" asks Drew indignantly.

"Because…the stick…" May blushes.

Drew doesn't bother answering. He throws one of May's arm over her shoulder and helps her up. Then he grabs the stick.

"Unless you want me to walk you." He says.

All color is drained from May's face. She murmurs, "I'm exhausted…" and starts to faint. Drew catches her again.

"This all feels too familiar…" he mutters to himself, while carrying her to a pokemon center since there were no hospitals around.

-- Division blob, remember those?—

"Oh dear! What happened?" asks Nurse Joy, who, amazingly enough, looked exactly like the other Nurse Joy's.

"A criminal shot her in the leg. She fainted just recently. Can we have a room? I think some rest should do it."

"Certainly. Here is the room key. It's on the second floor, the first door to your right. Feel free to use the elevator."

"Thanks." Says Drew, turning around to leave.

"Oh, and I know this is unusual, but when she wakes up, will you please take her to the emergency room? We have a Chansey there that specializes in healing humans. All the pokemon centers are starting to do that now. Although…it will cost a fee depending on how urgent the wound is."

"No problem. Thanks again, Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome."

Drew went to the elevator and pressed the button labeled "2" as soon as he was inside. When the elevator stopped, he lugged May out and turned to his right. Sure enough, there was a door, and so he took out his key and entered and lay May on the bed.

He talked to her as if she were awake: "I hope you have enough money to heal your leg…I'm definitely not going to pay…"

-- Division blob. You're going to start seeing more of them now!—

May woke up three hours later while Drew was juggling poke balls. She only woke up because one of the balls accidentally hit her.

"Ow! Alarm clocks don't hit people! What has the world come to?" she yelled.

"May, I'm not an alarm clock."

"Ahh! It can talk too!" she yelled, unfazed.

"Open your eyes already!"

"Fine, but where's the snooze button?"

"You'll see it when you open your eyes…"

Drew thinks he has no time for this. May opens her eyes.

"Oh, hi Drew! I had this strange dream where my alarm clock hit me and then it talked! I also couldn't find the snooze button…Weird, huh?"

"Yes, very. Here's your walking stick. A special Chansey can heal you if you have the money."

"Sure I do! My dad just sent me some last poke' center!

May and Drew left the room, and May locked the door this time. Then Drew pressed the button to call the elevator. Once inside, May pressed the button labeled "lobby", and they entered the lobby. They walked out of the elevator, and Drew wordlessly handed the key back to Nurse Joy.

"Do you have the money?" she asks.

"Yep! Drew filled me in." explains May. "I know about the Chansey. How much?"

"Let's see the wound first. Right this way." Nurse Joy got out of her comfy chair and walked to the emergency room. She called a Chansey over, and started to remove May's bandages.

"Oh my! That's hideous!" shrieks Nurse Joy. May and Drew have a sweat drop going down their heads.

Nurse Joy tells May how much. May hands over the money.

"That's really expensive." Says May.

"Your wound is very ugly." Replies Nurse Joy.

Again with the sweat drops.

2 minutes later, May jumps off of the stretcher. Her legs are as good as new.

"Wow, that Chansey really know what its doing." Says May.

"Yeah." Agrees Drew.

They get out of the emergency room, and Nurse Joy goes back to her comfy chair. She didn't tell anyone this, but she had that chair stolen from one of the best furniture stores in town, by these thieves who she kept from starvation one night. The police never found out what became of the chair, and no one ever looked behind the counter in pokemon centers, especially since Nurse Joys' are usually friends with Officer Jennys'.

"Here's a phone! Ash must've gotten to a pokemon center by now, right?" asks May.

"I should think so." Says Drew absentmindedly. What he's really thinking is why May wants to talk to Ash and Max so badly.

May calls up, and waits for a half an hour until Ash and friends arrive. Since both groups traveled the same distance, it's weird how May and Drew got to a pokemon center first, especially when May was injured. It really shows how Ash takes a long time "saving pokmon" and such.

"Hi guys!" May greets.

"DREW?" Ash, Brock, and Max chorus.

"That's me." Says Drew smugly.

"W-What are you doing with my sister?" asks Max, remembering only too well how mean Drew was to May in one particular episode in the show.

"I saved her life. At least three times by now. But who's counting?" asks Drew coolly.

"Obviously you." Says Max.

Drew does the Drew thing.

"So are you two okay?" asks Ash suspiciously, "And are you traveling together?"

"Yup, and yup! We're better than ever, but we ran into team rocket. They have a new weapon, really dangerous. They're not afraid to kill this time around" says May, filling them in. "They tried that on Drew."

"And I would've been dead if it hadn't been for May." Says Drew, casting May a grateful glance.

"But Drew did carry me all the way to the pokemon center when I fainted! Plus, my leg's all better!" says May.

"There was something wrong with your leg?" asks Brock.

"Who cares? Oh, there's a change in plans. I don't think I'll go home after the Grand Festival. I want to see the rest of the world!" says May joyously.

"You won't?" asks Max disappointedly. "Aw…but I'm starting to miss you already!"

"Oh, Max." says May blushing. "I have to tell you a secret, before I go. Ash, Brock—can you two leave? You can stay if you want, Drew…"

"Who said I was going anywhere?" asks Drew.

Ash glared at Drew for a second before he left, and Brock cast a meaningful glance at May. They leave. They say 'Bye!' to May before they go.

"Max…" starts May.

"What, May?" asks Max curiously.

"I don't know how to put this…" says May carefully.

"Come on, May, you can do it!" Max looked like he'd guessed already, and gave Drew a weird stare.

"You travel with weird people May…" muttered Drew, but May didn't hear.

"Max…You snore…"

Drew groans. Max yells, "WHAT?" and May hangs up.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say in case I'd die before seeing him again! We can go now!" says May cheerfully. "I just wonder what Max thought it was…" May paused for a second and then shrugged. "I guess I'll never know…" she said thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6: This is the Life

Okay, first, I just wanted to say that the whole thing with Max snoring was not entirely my idea. I got it from another fanfic, one that was a May and Brock ship. May was arguing with Max how he snores and that she can't get her beauty sleep and Brock broke the fight by saying that she doesn't need beauty sleep, she's already beautiful. So I kinda just picked it up…

Oh, I have to say something reaaly interesting! In the show, May uses Combusken as her contest pokemon! And I wrote my story beforehand before I saw the show! In my story, she uses her Torchic! Isn't that cool? And also, in my story, Jesse borrows Chimemeko from James, and James doesn't want her to hurt it! And she really does borrow the Chimemeko! Except it turns out differently. Well anyway, I like my story better…See what you guys think after I post the next chapter- the Contest!

Now, Reviews!

To litod3vil: Thanks for reviewing! You're so nice, usually no one reviews! I don't think I'm that great really…I make May sound like me! Except slightly more girly…Now you know how kiddish I am! Yay!

Now for the story!

Chapter 6: This is the Life

After they stocked up on food, and May got a new bathing suit, they set off again. By the next day, they would reach the town where the pokemon contest was held.

May took out a mushroom. "I wonder if this really works…" She put it close to her mouth and was about to take a bite.

"Don't" says Drew, eying it.

"Too late." says May, biting the mushroom.

Drew groans as May gets really hyper. You see, she ate a hyper mushroom. May started to run at full speed.

After 30 seconds she got tired and stopped.

By t he time she felt better, Drew caught up. So much for the hyper mushroom!

"That works better with pokemon." Drew pointed out.

"Whatever." Mutters May, annoyed. "Let's take a break. I'm tired."

"Fine. I'll meet you back here later. See ya!" says Drew, walking away.

"Wonder where he's going?" says May to her self curiously.

She sneaks behind some trees while Drew walks, and follows him to a clearing that's completely surrounded by trees.

"Roselia, go!" says Drew, releasing that infernal rose pokemon. (infernal to me, 'cuz it's waay too girly for me!- author's note) "Time to get started on training. We're definitely winning this one!"

Roselia nods and dances happily. Drew starts training it and stuff. May gets bored and she's about to walk away, when she trips and falls on her face.

"Roselia, did you hear that?" As Roselia nods, Drew walks to the source of the sound.

"How low can you go, May? Too bad I knew you were here all along. That wasn't the real training. It was a warm-up."

"Sorry!" says May in a high pitched voice. "I didn't look, honest!"

"Don't you have your own training to do?"

"Oh, right! I forgot!" May leaves. She goes to their original camping area to begin her training.

"Come on out, Torchic! I've never entered you in any contest!"

Torchic chirps "Torchic!"

"Well, first let's perfect ember! Let's make it so hot that it can evaporate water!"

May gets a bucket of water, and pours some of it to make a puddle on the ground. After the tries and three puddles of water, Torchic successfully evaporated it.

"Okay, now I'll throw some of this water up, and try to evaporate it while it's in the air!"

May throws up some water. Torchic gets so enthusiastic that instead of little balls of fire, a whole stream of fire shoots out!

"Wow Torchic, what was that?" May takes out her pokedex. "Can you do it again?" Torchic nods and does it with ease.

May looks at the pokedex. "Well I'll be! That's a flamethrower! Awesome!"

May refills her bucket. "Change of plans, this'll definitely get the judges' attention!"

After a few tries, they get their new routine perfect.

"Okay, now let's pretend all these trees are people, and let's rehearse!"

May throws up water from the bucket. Torchic does a flamethrower that swirls up and around the water in the air, and quickly shoots an ember up the middle of the big swirl. The water evaporates and comes down in steam to Torchic and Torchic wars a relaxed expression while it gets soothed by the steam. (author's note: I know…steam rises…give me a break…)

"Great job Torchic! Here, have some chocolate!" says May enthusiastically. "We'll practice that later, right before the contest! Let's do something else now…I know! We'll annoy Drew!"

May picks Torchic up and puts it on her head. "When I point, you can do an Ember and burn whatever's in front of us! You can also do that when I say 'hi'!"

May points at a tree. Torchic burns it, and it becomes black.

"Now let's wait till Drew comes back!" May grins. Torchic says it's name happily.

Drew comes back with Roselia about an hour later.

"Hi Drew!" says May, completely forgetting what she and Torchic talked about.

Drew looked at her suspiciously. "Why is your Torchic on your hea—"Torchic burned him.

Drew looks furious. May laughs nervously.

"It's a new game I'm playing with Torchic! Heh heh heh… Here, I'll make it up to you!"

May throws a bucket of water over Drew.

Torchic whimpers, afraid of what's going to happen next.

"I'm not cooking dinner for you today. I'll make enough for myself though." Says Drew calmly.

"No, not that!" says May, stricken with panic.

"Your problem." Says Drew coolly.

-----Division blob!----

"Hypnosis Experiment Alpha is working well, Boss." Says a Team Magma Executive to a more important looking Team Magma member.

"Excellent." Hisses the Team Magma Boss. "Who knew that the most cowardly so-called Team Rocket members could be so…homicidal. It's perfect how they're not afraid to kill. When they're finished with their job, bring the Meowth to me. Dispose of the others!" the team Magma boss barks out the end.

When the Team Magma Executive leaves, the Boss whispers menacingly—"I will allow no mistakes."

----Another Division blob!----

May sulked all the way through dinner, having to suffer through her own cooking. Sure, Drew's cooking wasn't as good as Brock's, at least, most of his cooking wasn't, but it was still so much better than her own.

So May ended up making soup that tasted like one of her least valuable rocks, which wouldn't really taste any different from her most valuable ones, not that she tried them of course.

Drew watched her going through various expressions while she disdainfully tried her own cooking, while keeping his food away from her reach.

"I can teach you to cook better." Drew offered.

"No thanks, I'll learn myself!" replied May with pride.

May figured she should've at least watched Brock, who was teaching Max to cook while she was still traveling with them, but it was too late now….

The remainder of the day was rather uneventful.

Drew said that after a short walk the next day, they'll reach their destination. Of course, as May was prepared to travel herself, she could've done these calculations, or at least she thought she could; but as far as she was concerned, that was Drew's job!

May followed Drew's suggestion and rehearsed with Torchic one last time, but taking care not to let Drew see. She thought that should remain a surprise until the contest.

After a while, May fell asleep, and a bit later, so did Drew, who was drawing in secret.

He was actually quite the artist, much like Forde in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. (For those of you who don't know, Forde's a knight, lazy and laid back. But everyone seems to be uncovering his deepest secret- he paints!)

What was he drawing? He was drawing a picture of himself. He was determined to make the most perfect self-portrait. He's been working on this project for a many nights now, but no one ever suspected. And, this one did turn out to look exactly like him, and when he was done, he finally did go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Contest

Yay! Reviews! They just make my day!

To litod3vil: You weren't my only reviewer, but…I guess I just get overly happy with reviews so it just sounded like it! I usually do another chapter when I get a review, and even if I didn't I'd keep going…I'm starting to babble, it's very strange…haha. Okay, I'll stop, it's just so fun replying to reviews!

To Sapphire Milotic: Wow, I have a fan! Haha, just kidding. Thanks for the review! Personally, I don't think I'm that great, but your review does make me feel special! I wrote a story on Naruto, and I think that was much better than this…but I lost it. See, I write all my stories in notebooks, and when we were renovating my house…it just kinda went somewhere…Well, the point is, you just made me get into a great mood!

More Info on the Story: The idea of Team Rocket getting hypnotized by an eye appointment was actually taken from The Miserable Mill by Lemony Snicket.

Anyhow, here's the next installment of Uncoordinated!

Chapter: Before, during and after the Contest

Right after breakfast, after 20 minutes, May and Drew reached the town of the next Pokemon Contest.

May was jogging ahead of Drew eager to show off her Torchic's new move. She had it all planned out- Torchic for the preliminaries, Skitty for the battle. She just couldn't wait.

Drew, on the other hand, was just as excited, possibly even more so. If he wins this one, it's on to the Grand Festival, and he doesn't have to baby-sit May anymore. He was definitely going to be the ultimate coordinator.

Halfway to registering, Drew separated, saying he had something else to do. He also told May that this would be a good time to use pokeblock. Before leaving, he said to register without him.

"Weird…Well, let's see about getting pokeblock…"says May, to no one in particular.

She heads off to a suspicious looking stand that had pictures of watermelon all over it.

--Division Blob! Hope you're not sick of seeing them!—

"Who are you going to be dis time, Jessie?" asked Meowth.

"Whatever do you mean?" asks Jesse absentmindedly, staring at a nearby restaurant.

"You know, for the contest." replies Meowth.

"Oh, that. I'll be Jess. I have the disguise all planned out this time!" says Jessie, snapping out of her trance-like thoughts.

"I can't believe that the weird Team Magma Boss actually pays us to see an eye doctor!" says James, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is strange. The weirdest thing is that I can't remember anything that happens in there."

"You got dat right." states Meowth.

---Another division blob, same chapter---

"Introducing new watermelon pokeblock!" states a lady with a bright smile to May.

"What does it do?" asks May curiously.

"Well, it keeps the pokemon happy without the fear of getting stage fright, all with the flavor of watermelon."

"Weird…I've never heard of it…"

"Here, you buy one and I'll give you this for free." Says the lady, handing May a particularly large piece and an average sized one.

May pays up and turns around, examining the pokeblock. Getting her opportunity, the lady hurriedly packs her things and rushes away from the stand. May turns around to ask the lady one more thing, but she and her stand were gone.

"Weird." Mutters May for one last time.

Meanwhile, Drew had given his Roselia some homemade pokeblock that he made in a pokecenter before meeting up with May; that doesn't make it homemade does it?

Roselia loved it. Then he registered, and did some last minute rehearsing away from crowds and passersby.

---yet another division blob!—

"This is watermelon poke-block. Eat up!" says May, grinning.

Torchic bites into it experimentally. Then it swallows slowly and gags. Frantically, it grabs a nearby stick with its beak and draws some symbols.

"Are you serious?" shouts May, angrily. "It tastes like pineapple?"

The lady who sold it to them was still on the run, but nearby, and heard that. "Oh dear." She said frantically.

---division blob, get used to it!---

"This is a conspiracy! It's the end of the world! Watermelon isn't pineapple, the two don't even go together!" complains May after tracking Drew down.

"Shouldn't you register now?" says Drew calmly.

"But-but the pineapple! And the watermelon!" babbled May.

"And the contest! And the ribbons!" countered Drew.

"…Good point…" mutters May, and rushes off to the contest place, but accidently drops one piece of the 'watermelon' pokeblock.

Drew gives it to Roselia, who frantically tells Drew that it doesn indeed taste like pineapple.

---getting tired of division blobs? There's more where this came from!---

It was the beginning of the contest, and an eager announcer excitedly jumped on the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and pokemon! We're fast-moving to the Grand Festival, which, as I am sure all of you know, has a requirement of five ribbons to enter! This is the first of the three remaining contests, and will be airing on TV throughout the Hoenn region. Let the contest begin, and good luck to all the contestants!"

Jesse was the fourth to go.

"And now, we have Jess!"

'Jess' was wearing a simple dress and carrying a parasol, and her hair was down and straightened. She let out a chimemeko, which she borrowed from James. This time she didn't cheat.

'Jess' didn't make it though, because at first, the chimemeko listened to her, but then it spotted James in the crowd and repeatedly tried to get off the stage. It tripped once, and then James jumped up, saying that his precious pokemon got hurt. That got everyone staring at him for a few seconds, and a rare and rabid fan of Ash immediately recognized him.

With a surprised shout of "Team Rocket!" , the Ash fan prompted them to say their motto, which was the fan's pikachu's cue to blast them off.

May was next to go.

"Hopefully her pokemon will actually listen to her." Whispered one of the judges.

May heard, and started to sweat nervously.

May did her routine, but this time she had a bottle of water with her. She trew some of the water up, and Torchic immediately surrounded it with a flamethrower and then shot up an ember to evaporate it. The steam soothed it like before, but this routine was slightly different. Right after the steam, Torchic did one more flamethrower, and spelled out May's name with the stream of fire.

One look at May's surprised face, and the whole crowd was making impressed and "aww" noises.

Back at the waiting room, May said confidently to Drew, "Beat that!"

And he replied, just as confidently, "I will."

By the end of his performance, the crowd looked doubly impressed, if possible, than May's.

"Now for the finals!" breathed the announcer. "The last round is between May and Drew!"

"Drew?" May was shocked.

"Hmph." Was all Drew had to say.

If this were the show, there'd be a commercial break here.

There was a loud cheer for Drew, and an equally loud boo for May.

May started to get mad. Really mad.

"You're going down, Drew." Snarled May.

Drew didn't reply, but he did look smug.

(author's note: I'm going to make up more attacks for Roselia)

And the Battle began!

May: Go Skitty!

Drew: Roselia, go!

May: Skitty, quick attack!

Drew: Roselia, use vine whip!

The 'Vine whip' stopped the quick attack, and sent skitty flying backwards.

May gasped. "Skitty, are you okay? Can you get up?"

Skitty struggled up, but then looked as good as new.

Drew: Petal Dance!

Skitty fell back down.

May: NO! Skitty! Assist!

Skitty used flamethrower.

Drew: Roselia, try to dodge it!

Roselia couldn't dodge it, and got burned to a crisp.

Drew: Try Morning Sun!

May: Don't let it do it! Skitty, finish 'em off with blizzard!

Roselia was frozen rather quickly, and that concluded the battle.

---The last division blob of the chapter---

Outside the contest area:

"Hmph." Said Drew. "Congratulations May"

He handed her a rose. "Missed these?"

"You bet! Ash's Corphish ate the others! Who knew Corphish liked roses?" said May brightly. "And that was a great battle. You were great."

"Of course I was. I've got to get going. See ya." Said Drew, walking away, and lifting a hand up as a good bye.

It took a few moments for May to remember she was traveling with Drew.

"Hey, wait up Drew!" she yelled.

Since Drew didn't want to go deaf with her yelling, he turned around.

"I can't believe you were going to leave me there!" May paused. "Actually, I can…"

"I'm still in shock." Replied Drew in a trance-like state. "I can't believe an amateur beat me…"

May wasn't listening. Unbeknowest to Drew, May crept close to his ear, then shouted "Boo!" really loudly.

Drew jumped. He clutched his ear. "My ear…May, my ear…

"Are you felling better now?" asked May.

Drew clenched his fist. "Do I look better?"

May looked scared. "N-no…"

Drew sighed. "I'm not shocked anymore, just angry."

"At whom?" asked May innocently.

"Take a guess."

"Contest judges?"

"No."

"Blizzards?"

"No."

"The sun?"

"No."

"The stain on your shirt?"

"Forget it."

May was acting like a little kid, and both of them knew it. May enjoyed annoying Drew all of a sudden, and ever since she started traveling with him. Sure, Drew was always good at getting her angry and putter her down with insults, but now May was learning to push Drew's buttons, too. And it was fun reliving her childhood, in a way.

Then they walked in silence for a while.

"May…" started Drew.

"Yes?" asked May.

"Do I really have a stain on my shirt?"

"Yes, on the back."

Drew took off his over-shirt-coat thing. author's note: I think it's a button-up shirt, but whatever…I haven't seen Drew in the show in like forever!

"Wow, I've never seen you with that off before." Said May dreamily.

Drew rolled his eyes, then looked over the shirt, and found a barely noticeably stain. It was barely noticeable because it was so small. It was a mustard stain, by the looks of it, and Drew wondered how it got there.

"I think you'd look good in black. Green, too. You should wear all green and see what happens…" murmered May, still in a dream-like state.

Drew hastily put back on the over shirt. "Earth to May…" he said uncertainly.

"You'd be like a leprechaun…Only cuter…and with rounder ears…" continued May, her eyes glazed now.

"Marshmallows…" she said.

"May! I would not look like a leprechaun if I were wearing all green! And why should I wear all green?"

"You're right…what was I thinking?...Green and black…Instead of that purple over-shirt, it should be green…That'd be awesome. I'll miss the marshmallows…"

Drew threw some water on her.

"Oh, sorry Drew." Said May apologetically. "But you didn't have to throw water all over me! I hope my Drew list didn't get met…" she muttered, rummaging in one of her pockets. author's notes: I don't even think she has pockets, but when have I ever made sense?

"Drew list?" asked Drew suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah! It's full of…things I've already drawn!"

"Really? May I see it?" asked Drew.

"Uh…no! It's kind of private!"

"I get the feeling it's got something to do with me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked May, now frantically waving the damp paper over her head.

Drew grabbed her hand. May blushed faintly, and Drew took the paper. The more he opened the folded paper, the darker her blush became. Drew noticed this, and prolonged opening it considerably.

He scanned through it quickly, and his face paled, a sweat drop going down his head.

"It's not what you think it is!...Uh…what do you think it is…?" asks May worriedly.

"I think…that you're doing things to my fans…" says Drew slowly.

"Well, you have too many of them!" argues May.

"You're only targeting the girls!" says Drew angrily. "How would you feel if I got rid of your fans?" Then Drew quickly composed himself. "Too bad you don't have any."

"Why you…Okay, so I've been pulling pranks on your fan girls, so what? They're competition! I mean…Darn, that didn't come out right!" says May, snatching the list back and accidentally ripping it in two.

"Competition?" asks Drew, grinning. "In what?"

"Well…Uh…" May fidgets.

"No, actually, I don't want to know…"

May sighs in relief.

"But you don't have to try to get rid of my fans! It won't work, anyway. My fans will never leave me! I know I'm more popular than you, and scaring fans away is…wrong. If you had any, I'd definitely do it to you for the fun of it, but…" Drew trails off.

"I do have fans!" argues May, huffing and puffing. "And I'll prove it to you!"

"When?" asks Drew, still grinning.

"Next town! And…sorry about your fans."

"Apology accepted. You haven't even touched the surface of how many fans I have. There are millions out there." Drew waves his hand like it was nothing. "Why's it called the 'Drew List'?"

"Your fans, your list!" says May simply.

"What logic you have…" sighs Drew.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Drew's Fans

Okay, now I know I'm busy, but I just got enough reviews to make me want to post again! Isn't that great? I'm happy enough, so everyone should be!

Time for Reviews! That's even more exciting than posting! In fact, it's the reason I'm posting!

To Happyham: I totally agree with you! May in the show can get SO lame! I understand why she has so many anti-fans! But, just so you know, I'm not one of those anti-fans, because I'm too busy hating Ash! But that's not the point. You'll find that in my story she's a lot more perky and has, for the most part, a different personality. Do you still want to kill her off? I mean, in my fic? She's not that bad, is she?

To FireEmeraldMay: Thanks! And, since I always write so much for my reviews, you can get a paragraph! Of course I'll continue it! I'm thinking of ending it soon, after a few more chapters, because I'm running out of notebook paper. Actually, I think I should just get another notebook! This fic will probably have…about 15 chapters, more or less, when it's done. Hope you don't get tired of it by then!

To CuTe ToGePi: I'm sorry, when have I said any spoilers? Oh, I think I know what you mean…I am SO sorry! It was the one with who used what pokemon at the contest wasn't it? I didn't mean to spoil anything, I was just excited! I get like that!

About the grammar advice: Thanks for helping me out! Usually I write them a small bit at different times so I totally forget the tense! And when I read it out loud, it kind of feels natural! Sorry about that, I'll try not to do that in the future.

To CuTe ToGePi's Minun: I have a feeling we could be great friends! I'm a girl too! Keep in touch!

To Everyone Else who didn't Review: I want a flame! I don't know how they feel like! Or how to tell them apart from normal reviews! Will someone please be kind enough to flame me? It'd be the best thing in the world!

Something else the Author(ess) wants to say: Gah! I saw a typo! In one of my chapters! I will make an eyesore like that again, I promise!

Now, for the story, the thing everyone's been waiting for except me!

Chapter 8: Meet Drew's Fans

"I believe this is the closest we're going to get to a 'town'" said Drew, as he looked ahead of him.

"It's a…school." stated May.

A girl about a year older than May steps out of the building and rushes to the gates where May and Drew are. She has purple hair and there is a strange aura about her. Her eyes are closed the entire time, and she didn't even glance at the pair.

"Welcome travelers, to the school for psychic humans and pokemon alike." She said calmly.

"You are…Drew!" she said, surprised, as realization struck. "Many here admire your talent!"

Drew looked smug, and glanced at May with a winning expression on his face.

"Have you heard about me? I'm May, and I've won three contest ribbons so far." Said May brightly, pretending not to notice Drew.

"May? Hmm…Oh yes, you're the rookie coordinator. Your progress is surprising. Most students in this school, including me, are Drew's fans however. Do not worry, I am sure you have some here who admire you as well."

The girl opened her eyes and got a good look at both of them.

"Both of you have some psychic power in you. I sense it. At the moment, May's power feels stronger. When you are done with contests, I think you should seek out Sabrina of Saffron City, in Kanto. You both can become accomplished psychics, and move things without even touching them, even read people's minds."

"We know what psychic powers do." said Drew rudely.

"Yes, you do." says the girl, with stars in her eyes. She is quite captivated by Drew, and is talking to him directly.

"Excuse me, but can we stay here today and look around? I'll even pay for the night." said May.

"Yes, please come in. Follow me." said the girl immediately.

May was eager to find fans, so she looked long and hard. In the end, she found a whole 20. When she told Drew, he acted like it was no big deal.

When the two left the school, the same girl who let them in, now bid them farewell.

"You two will reach great heights. I already know which of you will go to the Grand Festival—"

May gave a hopeful look, and the girl paused.

"—but I shall not tell you. Do your best, and good luck. If you ever do go to Saffron City and meet Sabrina, which I know you will, tell her Syrene sent you." (Author's note: Isn't that a beautiful name? I got it from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones)

At May's confused look, the girl went on. "I am Syrene, a teacher at this very school."

Drew didn't look surprised, but May did.

"Goodbye and farewell. We will not meet again." Said Syrene, waving. Then she turned and entered the school again.

"That Syrene, it's like she was waiting for us the whole time! I think she knew we were going to come from the start." said May.

Drew wasn't listening. They had hit the road again, and Drew had his own thoughts. _Was he really psychic? And how come May was more psychic?_

"I proved you wrong." Said May suddenly, grinning maniacally.

"How so?" asked Drew, uninterested.

"I have fans. I said I did, and I said I'd prove it in the next town. And I did." said May proudly.

"That's where you're wrong." said Drew calmly. May's grin faded.

"'The next town' you said. That was a school. You didn't prove anything."

"I'll show you!" muttered May, defeated.

--Division Blob. For your added convenience, there will be more spaces between them—

"We lost the twerps and the contest…And now our lunch!" Jesse groaned.

"It's alright, we have another eye appointment later today! And they always give us snacks!" said James cheerfully.

"About dat…" started Meowth, when he's interrupted. They're passing the psychic school, and Syrene spots the three.

"You…You have an evil aura about you!" stated Syrene, who is once again standing at the gates.

"That's because we're team rocket, so you'd better prepare for trouble."

"We're starving so it's really double."

…And so on…

"No. There is something else." said Syrene, after politely listening to the motto.

"What is it? Is my hair okay?" asks Jesse.

"Here is some hair gel." Syrene sighed. Jesse's hair looked horrible. "You seem to have been under 'hypnosis' from a…" Syrene closes her eyes and concentrates. "a…Shuppet. By Team Magma. At…eye appointments?"

Syrene looks at them questioningly.

"W-What?" stammers Jesse. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Team Magma seems to be using you. Those eye appointments aren't what they seem."

"But…but dere's food dere!" argues Meowth.

"Would you like to have lunch here?" offers Syrene.

"Would we ever!" shouts Jesse happily.

"For free?" asks James carefully.

"Yes. Right this way." says Syrene, leading them in.

Syrene led them to a large dining area, where the whole school sat. Syrene motioned the Team Rocket Members to the 'Head table' where all the teachers and the head of the school sat.

"Today we have special guests here, so we shall have a feast instead of our usual meal." There were some murmurs in the crowd, about how if Syrene picked people out, they were bound to go somewhere in their lives.

The Team Rocket Members looked confused at Syrene's kindness. They decided to think of stealing after some decent food. And the food was beyond decent.

After they gobbled up enough to keep an average person full for days, they walked with Syrene to the garden at the back of the school.

All of a sudden, Syrene dropped her kind expression and turned it into a fierce one.

"You're in grave danger unless you heed my words."

'Team Rocket' looked taken aback for a moment.

"What kind of danger?" asked James.

"Electricity. From a certain Pikachu. A Thunderbolt."

Syrene looked directly at Jesse.

"You, Jesse. One more thunderbolt, and your hair will never be the same. Your skin will wrinkle early and shrivel. You, James—you will start to experience seizures and might have long-term brain damage. Meowth, you'll lose your ability to talk forever. The one called Ash, do not give him a reason to do this to you, or you'll be forever ruined."

"What else do you want us to do? His Pikachu is the only way to get promoted!" says Jesse loudly.

"Don't you get it? Your Boss will never promote you. Neither will Team Magma. Jesse, you can be a supermodel. Just…fix your hair." Syrene shuddered for a moment. "James, you're smart enough to be a businessman, and so is Meowth. Be business partners. The way you three buy the most expensive equipment but still manage to stay relatively stable financially shows you'll be good in business. For your company, Jesse can help advertise. You'll make good money, I know it." says Syrene.

"We can't leave the Teams. We have too many loans." says Jesse dejectedly.

"I'll pay them." says Syrene immediately.

"You doint undoistand. We have to many. You'd hafta be rich ta pay dem all." says Meowth.

"That I am." says Syrene. "Rich enough. You can pay me back once you get the money. Don't forget." says Syrene, glancing at them. "I'll take care of everything. I'll even give you a loan to start off your company. I expect you'll be even better than the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. Now, begone!"

Team Rocket does as they're told. They can't tell if Syrene is lying or not, but something tells them she's not. James and Meowth immediately started making plans, while Jesse chattered about how beautiful she is. Then she turned the back of the hair gel bottle to see the exact instructions. In Syrene's handwriting, it said to call Syrene in 2 weeks time, at the given phone number.

"Everything should be taken care of by then." It said.

--Division Blob—

"Where are we going, Drew?" asked May.

"I still don't get how you were planning to travel yourself…Right after the contest, it was announced that some contest tents were set right outside of Fortree."

"Oh, so THAT'S why we're going backwards." said May thoughtfully.

"And that's why I'm the leader." stated Drew.

"You are not! I have a pokedex so I'm the leader!"

"That just sounds pathetic." Smirked Drew.

"So?" argues May.

"So you're not the leader. I know what I'm doing, and I can cook, so I'm the leader."

"I'm more interesting and fun to talk to, plus I'm very social, so I make a better leader."

Drew started to get bored of the argument and doesn't reply.

"Look, it's an Absol!" yelled May out of nowhere, and began to point to Drew's right.

"How do you know?"

"Pokedex!" said May proudly.

"I never thought you'd figure out how to use it! I'm so proud of you." Drew said fondly.

"Wonder if I should catch it…" says May, putting her finger on her chin and thinking very, very hard.

"Too late, it's mine! Go Roselia! Sweet Scent! Follow it up with a Petal Dance!"

The Absol became victim to the sweet scent, and the Petal Dance came too fast for it to dodge.

It started to do a 'faint attack' when Drew ordered Roselia to finish it off with a solar beam. He threw the ball and that ended it.

Just then, May snapper her fingers.

"I know, I'll catch it!" she looked around. "Hey, where is it?"


	9. Chapter 9: Brock's Farewell

Hey, hey! REviews. It's like two words in one! Re, and then views! That is just soo cool!

FireEmeraldMay: And here's the update! I think that was veery soon! Which is now! And, as you can tell, I'm in the greatest mood ever for typing and not making sense! I can tell I'll make plenty of grammatical errors! Which is fine by me, but not fine with anyone else! Which is a bad thing! Go typos!

CuTe ToGePi: Oh Thanks! I thought this was a big break for Team Rocket! Inhumane electrical torture will stop! It's like, wrong, making pokemon injure humans and make it look like a good thing! Seriously! The show is just so wrong!

To Minun: Yay! You get your own separate Review paragraph! That is just soo cool! You are the greatest and most honored pokemon ever! I'm not just flattering you! But seriously, CuTe ToGePi is soo much better! She's also a great proofread-er! And I'm in a good mood today! Wait, I said that already…

Info on this chapter: Not so involved 'cuz I lost interest in the last part of the chapter! It's kinda short too! Don't mind it, the next one is soo much better!

Story time! Once upon a time…There was a cat and a mouse. The cat ate the mouse and lived happily ever after. The end!

Uncoordinated is now finally here!

Chapter Nine: An Adventure between Contests

May trudged behind Drew glumly, not uttering a word since he caught the Absol. That was fine with Drew, but after a while it got eerie.

"What's wrong?" asks Drew when he can't take it anymore.

Instead of answering, May says loudly, "Today on May's Expedition, May and her companion are making their way towards the next pokemon contest. Apparently, Drew, as he is called, caught a really good pokemon without May's knowledge, and now there is slight tension between them."

Drew did something out of the ordinary then. He laughed. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! The Absol was right in front of you!"

May didn't reply and walked silently.

"Come out, Absol." said Drew, throwing the ball.

The Absol comes out and casts a shadow over May. In response, she immediately took out a flashlight, turned it on, and put it under her chin.

The Absol growled at her.

"Drew, it likes me!" she said happily.

"What happened to the slight tension?"

"What slight tension? What are you talking about?" asked May, confused. Apparently she forgot all about it.

Drew took out the Absol so that May would be jealous of it, but that didn't really work out.

"Forget it. I must have imagined the tension."

"You have an overactive imagination, Drew." remarked May.

"I must be dreaming…" muttered Drew.

"No, silly! Anyway, I have just the thing for your Absol!" May shuffles in her bag a bit.

"These Black glasses! Your Absol will look absolutely awesome with them!" said May, handing Drew the glasses.

"That's not such a bad idea." said Drew, putting them on Absol. He knew that they would power up the Absol's 'dark' moves, especially since Absol feels cool when it wears them.

May beamed.

"Well, we're nearly at Fortree—"

"FOOD!"

"What?"

"FOOD! There!"

Drew returned the Absol and turned around.

There was a restaurant seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Inside, everything was made out of cheese.

May dashed in, and by the time Drew got there, everything was ordered. There were mozzarella sticks as an appetizer, then baked ziti with garlic bread, and five slices of cheesecake for dessert. May had three of those slices, and they were the biggest. May happily chomped down on them, while Drew ate slightly slower, and grinned at May between bites.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked after a delicious bite of cheesecake.

"You." He said, grinning slightly wider.

"Really?" asked May, beaming again.

"Yes. You're paying."

May's face fell. Drew grinned even wider.

----Diiivision Blooob! ------

We don't have ta follow dem twoips no moire." said a happy Meowth

"Yes. So what business are you opening up, James?"

"Shampoo. Everyone uses shampoo! Meowth and I mixed up a good batch of it last month, remember?"

"Oh that! My hair was silky for days! I was wondering where you go that!" Jesse patted her hair lovingly.

"You'll be our model." states Meowth.

"And Meowth already came up with a design. All we have to do is open it up and we'll be instantly rich!" says James.

"Yay!" chorus Jesse and Meowth.

--- Annottther Diiivisiion Blob----

"We lost the team rocket members! WE LOST THE TEAM ROCKET MEMBERS! I DO NOT TOLERATE MISTAKES!" yelled the livid team Magma Boss.

"Sorry, Boss. They left on their own." said a Team Magma executive calmly.

"I don't care! How could you let them leave! We could've had all of Hoenn!" shouted the Team Magma Boss in a less loud voice.

"But Boss…They paid their loans and a little bit more…"

"FINE! They're gone! It's not like they were that good anyway…they were good guinea pigs…" said the Team Magma Boss.

Another Team Magma Executive came in the office.

"Boss. Team Aqua's been acting up in Lilycove. We need to get there fast. They're on to our hideout."

"WHAT? Team Magma, move out! We're beating Archie and his losers up for good this time! And…NO MISTAKES!"

---Division Blob again!----

After lunch, May and Drew reached the contest area, which was right outside of Fortree. They had two days till the contest, so they stopped by at the pokemon center for a room. Then May insisted on using the phone. Drew stayed nearby like last time.

After ten minutes, Ash came on the phone with Max.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" greeted May.

"Hi May!" said Ash, and Max repeated.

May gave them a sharp glance.

"…and Drew…" they muttered. Drew doesn't look like he cared.

"Where are you now?" asked May.

"Mossdeep City. You?"

"Near Fortree." Said May.

"We went there before! I hear the contest is there!" Max had just stated the obvious.

"Yeah, we saw you on TV. We watched the contest. You did great, May! And I have a fan!" said Ash, grinning.

"Thanks! Say, where's Brock?"

"Well…" starts Ash.

"He's in Pacifidlog Town. We made a short stop there by accident. Ash and I went here by the first boat, but Brock stayed." said Max.

"Why did he do that?"

"It's a long story…" said Ash.

"Can you make it short?" interrupts May.

"No." stated Ash.

"Alright…Get started." May orders.

----and, Division Blob!---

Flashback—(Pretend you're actually seeing this in the show, but with a narrator included)

"Nurse Joy! Hurry! Please heal this Taillow!" yells Ash urgently after another one of his 'pokemon rescue missions'. He, Max, and Brock blindly ran into the pokemon center and assumed it was a typical Nurse Joy. How very wrong they were.

Without taking a good look at this particular Nurse, they handed, or rather, Ash handed, the swollen-and-bruise-covered-Taillow.

"Hmm…let me take a look." said 'Nurse Joy'. "I'll be in the emergency room! This Taillow needs immediate care!" she said, alarmed.

'Nurse Joy' took the Taillow and rushed to the emergency room. While she was in there, Brock opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash, taking his attention from the Taillow to Brock for a moment.

"That Joy…She's beautiful!" said Brock with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh please. You say that about all the Nurse Joys'!" said Max, matter-of-factly.

"I can't explain it in words! She's unique!"

"They're all the same! They act the same, they look the same…" said Max.

"Who looks the same?" asked 'Nurse Joy'. "By the way, your Taillow is as good as new. Here you go." She handed Ash the Taillow.

"That was fast…" Ash muttered.

Just then, Brock grabbed 'Nurse Joy' by her hands. "I've waited for you my entire life!" he stated. 'Nurse Joy' blushed.

Max pulled him away. "I bet you've waited for this as well." Brock sobbed as he was dragged away.

"Nurse Joy! Your hair!" Ash exclaimed.

'Nurse Joy' giggled as if he's said a joke. Then she smiled. "Is there something on my hair?"

"N-no! It's…purple!" Ash yelled.

"No way!" said Max, looking at her for the first time.

'Nurse Joy's' smile faltered. "Oh that. It's been so long that I've forgotten." 'Nurse Joy's hair was in the same style as all the other Nurse Joys'. It being purple was not the only thing different about her. Her nurse uniform was pink and magenta.

Brock said, "I knew it. My friends aren't very…bright…" At this, Ash and Max gave Brock a death glare. Brock didn't seem to notice. "I'll bet your name isn't 'Joy' either."

The Nurse looked surprised. "It isn't. I had it legally changed to 'Melody'."

"But why?" asked Brock, taking the lead of the conversation.

Melody looked down for a moment, but when she looked up again, her eyes shone with victory.

"I just couldn't stand it. My sisters, cousins, even aunts—they all looked the same. I wanted to be different. When I told my family, they were shocked and threatened to disown me. I had to play along for a bit. So to stop being a disgrace to my family, I went to Nurse School. I didn't do as well as my sisters, and I barely passed. When I started to live on my own, I changed my hair color and uniform. I'm not like them, and I never will be." She spoke with sheer determination.

"But Nurse Melody, why aren't you in the picture with all of the other Nurse Joys'?" asked Brock.

"By then, they've decided that I'm not 'one of them'. They ripped me out of every photo or retook them without me. And please, just call me Melody."

"That's awesome." said Max, obviously awed.

"Ditto." Agreed Ash.

Melody smiled again. "Shouldn't you be leaving? I'm sure you have other business to attend to."

"Oh, right." said Ash, getting up.

"Come on, Max, Brock."

"Coming!" said Max. Goodbye Melody."

"Ta-ta!" said Melody brightly.

"You have a charming smile, Melody." Sweet-talked Brock.

"_Let's go!_" said Max with a lot of emphasis, grabbing him.

"I want to stay. You guys go." said Brock calmly.

"We're _leaving!_" said Max in the same tone, tugging at him again.

"It's okay. I don't mind talking to him" said Melody. "He can stay if he wants to. By the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Ash." said Ash.

"I'm Max." said Max.

"I'm staying." Said Brock.

"Oh…er…alright then…If you really want to…We'll miss you buddy! I hope this doesn't end like the last time you stayed with Prof—"

"Don't even start!" interrupted Brock angrily.

"I'd like to hear about it!" piped up Max, curious.

"When we hit the road. Bye Brock, Melody!" said Ash.

"Bue Brock!" said Max.

They left the pokemon center.

"Now really. What's your name?" asked Melody.

"Brock. Can I be your assistant? I'd like to stay for good!" said Brock dreamily.

Melody blushed again. Brock had that effect on her. "Of course. As long as you want. Longer…" she said, just as dreamily.

--- End Flashback---

---and division blob---

"How romantic!" squeled May, which caused Drew to jump and clutch his ear.

"The best part is, Brock doesn't know we heard the last bit about him being her assistant!" said Max.

"I have a feeling they're going to have a great life together!" said May and squealed again. This time, Drew moved a few feet away from her.

---again, repeat the division blob!---

"Back to the drawing board…" said May as she prepared for the contest. She took out all her pokemon and stared at them.

"Which one of you shall I use…" she said thoughtfully. "Torchic…naw, so last contest!" May returned Torchic and looked at them again.

"Skitty? Nope, I use that all the time."

May returned the Skitty.

"That just leaves…Beautifly. Alright, then I'll use Torchic for the battle. Hey, Beautifly, here's some cheese pokeblock I got from the cheese restaurant! It's a free sample!" May gave it a yellowish pokeblock. "It doesn't do anything, but it tastes great!"

Beautifly ate the pokeblock. It didn't seem to like or dislike it.

"Aw, you're no fun! Okay, the routine!" May paced a bit. Considering the Contest was the next day, she didn't think about this much.

"Let's see…right now your moves are… 'Sleep Powder', 'Gust', 'Silver Wind', and 'Morning Sun'. I got it!" May yelled the last part.

"What did you get?" asked the Beautifly in poke' language.

"What are you saying? We don't have time for a one-sided conversation!" shouted May meanly. "Okay, now let's practice!"

May rehearsed, and the routine will be presented at the next contest, so that means the next chapter.

---Blob of Division----

"I got the badge from the Mossdeep City Gym!" yelled Ash happily into the phone.

"That's nice…I'm going to bed." yawned May.

She and her Beautifly were dead tired from practicing all day, and Ash HAD to call her now!

May hung up on him.

Right before reaching her bed, she got a brilliant idea—she'd call Brock! That got her wide awake. She rushed to the phone and got the Pacifidlog town's Pokemon Center on the line.

"Melody speaking. What do you want?" asked a tired nurse, yawning.

"Is Brock here? I'd like to speak with him." said May.

"Please wait a moment."

In a minute, Brock got on the phone, wearing a doctor's outfit. He seemed to be near Melody.

"Oh, hello May."

"Hi Brock! So you're dating Nurse Melody?" asked May.

"Keep it down! No, I'm not. I'm her assistant." answered Brock, annoyed.

"Are you sure there isn't more to it?" asked May slyly.

"Of course there's more to it! She's the one for me…" said Brock dreamily.

"I think so too. She hasn't turned you down." agreed May.

"She's helping me with my breeding. She truly is spectacular. We're holding a Pokemon Breeding Convention in Sootopolis next neek, so I'll be able to learn even more techniques!"

"That sounds fun! For you! For me it sounds completely boring!" said May cheerily, with a big smile on her face.

"How can you be so happy when you said something so mean…?" asked Brock dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked May.

"Never mind. Well, some people have to sleep and you've called me at midnight. Bye!"

Brock hung up.

"Midnight? I thought it was 9! No wonder Beautifly fainted! Oh no, the Contest! I need sleep!"

May rushed to the bunk bed and took the bottom bunk. She fell asleep thinking that the contest starts at 10 A.M. and that Drew had better wake her up!


	10. Chapter 10: 2nd Contest

I've been told that I'm not supposed to reply reviews anymore, so I won't! Here's Chapter Ten, and if I'm true to my word, there's five chapters left. Yeah right!

Yeah, and my chapters might be getting shorter…I might be getting writer's block. Might.

Have fun reading! And if you're nice enough, review! If you're really nice, flame, 'cuz I still haven't even gotten one of those that I know of.

Chapter Ten: Second Important Contest

It was 10:30 A.M. May was still in bed.

It's not like Drew didn't try to wake her up. He was awake since 7 A.M. For an hour, he drew a portrait of May sleeping, and for some reason she was drooling. It was kind of disgusting. For another ten minutes, he tried to wake her up, then gave up and went to rehearse with his contest pokemon. Later, he went to the contest right on time.

So at 10:30, May woke up and stretched. She yawned and then looked at the bedside clock.

"10:30! Oh no, I'm late!" May hurriedly ran out in her pajamas, and grabbed her pokeballs for Torchic and Beautifly. She looked really awkward with her hair all messy, with no bandana and carrying two pokeballs in her hands, not to mention her sleeping clothes and slippers.

--------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

The announcer was really peppy and cheery, back at the contest area.

"And now, contestant number 5, May!"

That was at 10:20.

"May?"

10:21

"Instead of asking for May again, I'm going to stall! Let's sing a song!" The announcer grabbed a guitar from nowhere.

10:22

"I like apples, I like pie,

I like to eat apple pie!"

The audience booed.

10:23

"How about a riddle? What comes once in a year, twice in a week, but never in a month?"

That got the crowd thinking.

10:25

"The letter 'E'!" cried a member of the audience.

"Hmm…What else did I learn in stalling class…?"

10:26

The crowd started yelling at the announcer.

10:27

"Juggling!" The announcer grabbed a few spare microphones and started to juggle. The microphones were on, so there were loud screeching noises.

10:28

Everyone in the audience screamed and clutched their ears.

10:29

The announcer put away the microphones.

"Normally, I would disqualify her, but…Think fast!" The announcer pointed at someone.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Eggplant!"

She pointed at someone else.

"What's 2+2?"

"Seven!"

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Blue!"

10:30

"If May gets here in seven minutes wearing something blue, I will give you all free eggplants!"

The audience cheered and threw her flowers.

10:31

"Let's see…Let's play charades! You there, in the audience, come up on the stage!"

The announcer had picked someone random from the crowd.

The judges groaned, but since the audience loved this, they didn't complain.

A Parasol Lady came up and pretended to pick something heavy up.

"Oh look! She's sitting down!" yelled the announcer.

10:32

The Parasol Lady shook her head. She picked the "thing" up, and then pretended to wipe her forehead.

"Now she's hungry! I know, she's sitting at a restaurant and waiting for her food!" yelled the announcer.

"No! I'm picking this heavy box up and sweating!" yelled the Parasol Lady, angrily going back to her seat.

10:33

Next up was a little kid.

He pretended to be shoveling something in his mouth.

10:34

"He's drinking tea!"

The kid nodded his head enthusiastically.

"You win this tiny zucchini!" The announcer handed him a zucchini that fit in his hand.

The Parasol lady shot him a furious look.

10:35

"2 more minutes till May's time is up! She'll be disqualified if she's not here soon!"

The judges sighed in relief.

"57, 56, 55, 54…"

10:36

The announcer got the audience counting along.

"43, 42, 41, 40…"

10:36:50

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, -----"

10:37

May came in running in her blue and pink striped pajamas. The crowd looked delighted, and the announcer threw eggplants for everyone, who caught them happily.

"And now, May and her…oh yeah, Beautifly!" yelled the announcer into the microphone.

May yawned. "Go Beautifly!"

Beautifly flew out of the ball and swirled around, and made a perfect landing on May's head.

"Okay Beautifly—" Beautifly practically jumped off May's head, and flew in front of May.

" 'Sleep Powder' Beautifly! Then do a quick 'Gust' and spread it so that everyone feels it!"

Beautifly did so, and everyone yawned including May, everyone but the announcer, who was naturally peppy, and Drew, who was standing conveniently next to a fan.

"Now" yawn "'Morning Sunnnnn'…." She drifted off to sleep.

Beautifly did that, and slowly everyone rubbed their eyes and stretched a bit.

After the judges gave their scores, the announcer moved on to the next contest.

"And now we have Contestant number 6, Winona and her Skarmory from the Fortree Gym! This is bound to be exciting!" said the announcer.

Winona released her Skarmory and jumped on it, and then Skarmory swirled in the air, making a great entrance. Winona told it to do a 'Light Barrier' and then fly right into it with sheer force with her still on it. The judges gave her perfect scores when that was done, because it was so amazing how the Skarmory could just break its own barrier so easily.

"Next up, Number 7—Drew! The number's lucky, but will he be?" asked the announcer.

Drew scowled, but went on the stage anyway.

He released his Absol. This was going to be a challenge, because it was freshly caught with minimum training. Drew was at an disadvantage, but was fully confidant.

"And yet another flying pokemon! This one looks really cool with the 'dark glasses'!" screamed the announcer. Drew inwardly thanked May.

The crowd agreed with her, cheering Drew's pokemon on.

"Go Absol, you know the drill!" Drew exclaimed. Absol nodded, immediately doing a 'Faint Attack'. At the end of the attack, it executed a 'Bite' perfectly. The judges gave their scores, and Drew moved up to the Second Round along with May, Winona, and Summer—another contestant who was slightly less popular than May, if possible.

The contest progressed, and the final battle was May against Winona.

-------------------------------Division Blob- let's skip to the battle! ---------------------

"Remember Ash? He fought you for a badge. I'll fight you for a ribbon." Said May, confidant that she'd win.

"Oh, hello May. Yes, I remember Ash. This battle won't end the way his and mine's did, however."

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Start already!" yelled the announcer.

"Yipes! Yes, ma'am!" shrieked May.

"Good…START!" yelled the announcer again.

May and Winona battled it out. Guess who won!

-------------------- Division Blob- Let's skip the Battle! -----------------

"With an impressive win against Fortree's very own Gym Leader, May wins this perfectly new and spotless ribbon, making this her fourth!" said the announcer, handing May the ribbon.

"Now, please join us at the next contest area—the final contest before the Grand Festival—at…" May zoned out, picturing Drew in a leprechaun costume. May's eyes were glazed.

Ten minutes later, Drew was shaking May awake.

"I'm leaving, and if you don't come soon, I really will leave you here on your own."

"Aw, you always wake me up when I'm having the greatest dreams!"

"Yes, I really do care." said Drew sarcastically, dragging her along out of the contest area.

"You're just mad that you lost the contest! You're a sore loser!"

"I'd watch who you're flinging those insults to if I were you. Listen, we both have one more ribbon to get. Don't you think that I could've just as easily used my prize-winning Roselia?" asked Drew.

"I…um…"

Drew did the Drew thing. "Face it. I lost on purpose. I needed you to catch up."

"You…You knew I'd win!" May beamed. "You had faith in me! This is so cool!"

Drew sighed. It's like May only heard half of what he said.

"Say, where are we going?"

_This is all getting way too familiar_, thought Drew.

"Drew? Drew!" May yelled, alarmed

"I…am…still…here…" said Drew though clenched teeth.

"Ooh! I want to try that! So…am…I!" said May, not clearly getting why Drew was mad.

"Drew? Maybe a cookie will cheer you up!" May brought out a cookie from her bag. (author's note: What does she not keep in there?)

"I bought it from the gift shop right outside the contest place!" May shoved it in Drew's mouth before he could reply.


	11. Chapter 11: Chew, chew, chew, swallow

Okay…This chapter may not be as great as the others…It was funny for me anyway! And for my little brother too! I loved this one, and you'll see why in a bit!

First off, let's have a poll! I asked my brother this as well!

Which Spongebob characters do you think May and Drew are?

For those of you who don't know what Spongebob Squarepants is and the characters- it's the most hilarious cartoon ever!

Spongebob: funny, can be annoying, hardworking though

Patrick: really dumb, but funny, doesn't work at all, very, very lazy

Squidward: Stuffy, stuck-up, boring, lazy, cares only about himself, plays the clarinet

Mr. Krabs: pretty much all he cares about is money! He's very stingy

Just want to know your opinion! Not that any of you will actually tell me, of course, but it was worth a try, right?

I have so much faith in all of you, don't I?

Oh, right! I want to try a new Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but May and Drew's new personalities! Oh wait, that's a lot, isn't it? Well…I also own that new and cool Nurse Joy too! And most of the ideas in here! I own a lot! I'm happy!

Hey, hey! Story time!

Chapter 11: Chew…Chew…Chew…Swallow

_Chew, chew, chew, swallow…_

Drew finished a quarter of the abnormally large cookie.

_Chew, chew, chew, swallow…_

--------------------Division Blob-Time Skip---------------------------------

Drew was really occupied with the cookie. He hasn't talked since May stuffed it in his mouth! He has now finished half the cookie.

_Chew, chew, chew, swallow…_

-------------------------Division Blob-Time Skip again----------------------------

Drew was making progress. Three quarters of the cookie was done.

-------------------------Division Blob-Time Skip yet again------------------------------

Drew wiped his mouth with a napkin that appeared from nowhere.

"That…was great! You have great taste in desserts!" complimented Drew. All the sugar must be getting to him!

May beamed.

"So are you going to tell me where the next contest is?" she asked innocently.

"On an island near Pacifidlog town."

Okay, not ALL the sugar was getting to him, but still…

"May." started Drew.

May was humming a song.

"May." said Drew louder.

May didn't seem to hear him.

Drew decided to give it up. _Let's try my psychic powers! Maybe I could read her mind!_ He thought instead.

Drew focused on her.

Take a guess at what May was thinking!

------------------------Division Blob-scene change!--------------------------

What does Professor Oak do in his free time? Learning to cook from Ash's mother, of course. But this kind of thing is kind of hard, since she owns a five-star-restaurant newly opened at Pallet Town.

She works there for five hours a day, and as soon as she gets home, she gives lessons to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak then learns from her for an hour a day.

Then he writes poems about the food, but creatively twists it so it sounds like they're about pokemon. And that's how he got famous for his pokemon poetry.

-------------------Division Blob------------------------

This was what May was thinking:

_La la la la la la la la…Hey, why's Drew staring at me?_

This was what Drew thought she was thinking:

_Dun dun DUNNN! Drew's staring at me!_

Drew quickly looked away. That was kind of weird.\

(Author's notes: I'm getting writer's block! Me? Writer's block? Noooooo!)

-----------------Division Blob-----------------------

May and Drew walked till sunset, and that was a really long time!

"Race you to that tree!" yelled May, getting a head-start.

"Your running skills are as bad as your coordinating ones! I'll get there DAYS ahead of you!"

And so Drew did.

He got there ahead of May, but when he looked for her, she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to set up camp right there and draw the tree.

Half an hour later, May walked up to Drew.

"What took you so long?" asked Drew wonderingly.

"Um…I…kinda….forgot about you…heh heh…" said May, laughing nervously.

"So what were you doing?" asked Drew curiously.

"I found a stream and ran the other way. Then I played poker."

"With who?"

"Beautifly…"

Drew started to think about that. Poker…

"Did you play with real money?" he asked.

"Yes…Beautifly's been sucking me dry!"

Poker…Money…May…

"You know what would be really fun? Playing poker with me!" Drew looked semi-pleadingly at May.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!"

Drew started to finger his wallet gleefully.

---------------Division Blob-----------------

"Okay, you win…" said May sadly.

"You didn't have to bet so much…" said Drew, who couldn't stop smiling, while he counted his $500.

"I'll win next time!"

"Yes, next time…Let's play again soon…That was fun!"

Beautifly, who was still out, looked at Drew disgustingly.

_Amateur,_ it said_, All you got was five hundred! She bets a thousand every time she plays me. Her parents must be rich!" _

"You're lucky she doesn't understand you." Drew whispered. A wave of jealousy spread over him but quickly passed.

"'Night May…" said Drew. His wallet was bursting, and he was determined to be as nice to May as possible as long as they could play poker more often. Drew was starting to enjoy traveling May, more than he ever thought possible. He started to enjoy her company in more ways than one.

----------------Division Blob-------------------

It was the next day. After breakfast, they resumed walking again.

May was practically skipping next to Drew. It was starting to annoy him. He didn't show it, because he was still fingering his wallet. But why was she so happy when he's the one with the money?

"Why are you so happy?" Drew asked, voicing his thoughts suspiciously.

"It's my birthday!" she said happily.

"Really? It's mine too!"

May's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"No."

May stopped in her tracks, puzzled. After a few minutes, she snapped out of it.

"So…are you going to get me something?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course! My rich rival…er…" Drew coughed, hoping May didn't notice him say 'rich'. "Uh…my skilled rival has to have a happy birthday, right?"

May grinned. "Great! Then let's stop at that" May started to have stars in her eyes, "—mall that's in the middle of nowhere!"

May didn't just see clothes and such when she thought of malls—she saw an endless supply of cheese as well.

Drew knew what she was thinking.

"We just had breakfast."

"Okay, let's shop and then have lunch! Your treat!"

Drew didn't complain. He didn't care much about anything but how much money he'd have to spend on her. He felt that it couldn't be much more than $500.

First they went to a store that had everything made of berries.

May bought a 'Pecha Pen', which wrote in purple, and, if you got hungry enough, you could eat it too!

Next, they visited a book store. Well, actually, May did. Drew was busy staring at 'Berry Money'. He bought 2 $10 bills in 'Berry Money'. One to give to May. Scratch that, he was going to keep them for himself!

May bought the book, How to annoy your rival in 500 original ways, by Gary Oak, and a cookbook titled 10 simple recipes for travelers by Brock. May caught up with Drew later, and then they went to a grocery type thing. Drew stocked up on ingredients, while May bought a 'Mozzarella Sticks to Go' box.

They separated again, because May wanted to go to a chocolate store and fill her bag up more. Drew, on the other hand, went to a store filled with watches. He bought her a watch that had a slice of cheesecake for the hour hand and a fork for the minute hand. The numbers themselves were mozzarella sticks, just shaped into numbers. This was perfect for May, and even had an alarm she could set that played a song about cheese. Drew got it wrapped in gift wrap that had pizza slices with extra cheese pictures all over it.

Guess what they had for lunch! You guessed it, cheese! This time they had ravioli, and dessert was—dun dun duun—cheesecake! (author's note: I could write on and on about cheese…and not care if I lose any readers that way…'cuz it would make ME happy!)

In the end, Drew spent exactly $500. He did have fun though, and couldn't wait till the next poker match. Hopefully it wouldn't be right before May's birthday again, so he'd get some profit. But then again, it's like May paid for her own gift! Whatever…

---------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

"My May senses are tingling…" said Max.

"What are you talking about? Just pull me up, will you?" demanded Ash.

He was hanging from a cliff, since he broke the bridge.

Max did what he was told.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, May did something dumb."

"What did she do?" asked Ash.

"My May senses don't go that far!"

"You are weird…" muttered Ash.

------------------Division Blob---------------------------

"I love this watch! It's so appetizing!" said May, hugging Drew.

"Off." said Drew. May quickly stopped hugging.

May drooled at the sight of the watch. It was disgusting, as it always is when someone drools like that. Then she stared at the numbers of the watch, and a thought hit her—mozzarella sticks!

She took out her 'mozzarella sticks to go' box and shared it with Drew.

When she took it out of her bag, Beautifly's pokeball accidently fell out and it came out.

"_Poker?"_ it asked Drew.

"You bet." Whispered Drew.

"What are you two whispering about?"


	12. Chapter 12: flashback, cuteness, ferry

Okay, I've heard that answering reviews in chapters is against the rules, but these reviews are irresistible to answer! I really must answer them, or I won't stay sane! I am sane, thank you very much!

Reviews:

Hal: Hey thanks! That's really nice of you! What's a DAMRN? LOL, I really don't know! I still don't know what a AMML or whatever it is means…I'm guessing…May and Drew romance? Keep reading the rest my review replies, 'cuz someone asked that too.

CuTe ToGePi: Um…Sorry! I reread it and noticed some typos too…This time I'm proofreading, I promise! And thanks for telling me, I do like to know when I make mistakes!

RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: Well, right now, both May and Drew are 11 years old. I can do an epilogue if you want! It'd just suck a lot since I suck at romance…Not that I tried…LOL! Thanks for the review too!

Drake-AML: I don't know why, but as soon as I read your review, I just cracked up! Naw, no strip poker, I'm not into hentai. But it's perfectly fine for you to write those sentences. Anyway, I'd have to put up the rating, and notice…this is K+…And thanks for making me laugh!

Dark Angel: Your review made me crack up too! You know, reviews make me laugh more than the story itself! I know, that just sounds so sad…Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing! Can you believe it? My story has 21 reviews! That's like, more than a lot of people's stories! LOL!

Now, story! Enjoy! I might just be updating every week, so…

Chapter 12: A Flashback, Something Cute, and A Ferry

"Why is it taking so _long_ to get to Lilycove?" May whined. She'd been whining for ten minutes straight now. Drew was used to it, and, as usual, was absorbed in his own thoughts. He was having a flashback!

----------------------------------------Division Blob-flashback time!-------------------------------

Start Flashback:

"You won? How'd you get so good?" Drew demanded, shocked at Beautifly's poker abilities.

"_I'm a prodigy"_, Beautifly answered.

"You're really stuck up…"

Drew had lost $100. He refused to bet more on that Beautifly, although originally, it started with $5. Beautifly just kept raising the stakes.

"_Maybe, but I'm also rich."_

-End Flashback

-------------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

_Where does that butterfly thing keep its money?_ Drew was thinking extremely hard…but soon, something interrupted his thoughts.

"M-May! Don't look!" he yelled, shielding his eyes.

"What?" asked May, looking in the direction she was told not to.

An extremely cute pokemon had jumped out of a bush to their left. It smiled cutely. It was an Oddish.

"Aaaah! It's hurting my eyes!" screamed May. She began to shield her eyes.

"Mine too! Run!"

Drew and May began to run wildly away from the Oddish. Undeterred, it followed them.

"Hide!" May yelled, grabbing Drew into a bush.

The Oddish was confused, and started to pace the area.

Drew and May started to sweat.

"Don't make a noise…" whispered Drew.

"A…A…A…" May started.

Drew realized what was about to happen. He covered May's mouth with his hand.

"Achoo!" came May's muffled sneeze.

The Oddish heard, despite Drew's efforts. Drew slowly took his hand off of May and looked at it.

The Oddish jumped behind the bush and started to pick berries off of it.

"What's it doing?" asked Drew, who was really scared now.

"Picking berries…cutely." whispered May, equally frightened.

"We have to get out of here!" Drew jumped out of the bush. May followed reluctantly.

The Oddish stopped them from moving any further.

Drew decided to take action. He held out his dripping hand in triumph.

"Fear my hand!"

The Oddish shrunk back a bit.

"Feel the wrath of May's sneeze!"

The Oddish backed away.

"Muahahahahahahaha!" Drew started to laugh evilly.

May joined in. "Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Stop. You're ruining my moment!" Drew ordered, pausing in his evil laugh.

"Sorry…"

"Muahahahahaha! Okay, I'm done." said Drew, somewhat restored to his normal self.

The Oddish was just sitting there.

"It's too scared to move! Ha, cute one!" yelled May, and started to gloat.

Suddenly, the Oddish did a 'Solar beam', directing it to Drew's hand. The hand dried.

"Uh oh…" muttered Drew. "I know, I'll use my Flygon!"

"What the heck is a Flygon?" asked May.

"It's a flying poke—just use your pokedex, you idiot!"

"I'm not just an idiot! I'm an idiot in love!" yelled May, a big heart in the background.

"huh…" Drew was speechless.

"—with cheese!" May continued, and then held up her watch. It played a cheese song.

"what was that…" Drew was freaked out.

The Oddish looked equally freaked out.

"Heh…So how was it? My new motto? I got the idea from Team Rocket!" May looked really happy with herself.

"Whatever….Let's get on with it! Roselia, go!"

"Roselia? I thought you were going to take out a Flygon?" asked May.

"A Flygon? What's a Flygon?" Drew asked, feigning innocence.

"It's a flying poke—just use your pokedex!" said May. Then she grinned. "Oh wait, you don't have one!"

"On the contrary" Drew whipped out his Pokenav and pressed a few buttons. "I do!"

"Oh…ooh…." May started to moan in her defeat.

Drew laughed evilly again, and then started to battle the Oddish.

It started okay, until…

Roselia fainted out of the Oddish's cuteness. The Oddish was considerably weakened however.

May threw a pokeball.

"Don't catch it. Don't catch it. Don't catch it." chanted Drew while the pokeball sailed through the air in slow motion.

"No way! I wasn't going to catch it! This is Beautifly!"

"I didn't want to see that either…" said Drew.

"'Silver Wind'"

The Oddish was blown out of sight.

"Now that it's distracted, let's run for it!" yelled Drew.

They ran 10 feet into Lilycove. There, the townspeople witnessed the whole thing and were looking at the two weirdly.

"Out of our way, we have to catch the ferry!" said Drew, rudely pushing his way out of the crowd. May followed.

------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------

As soon as the two were out of earshot, the crowd broke into laughter.

----------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

" A ferry? I wanted to go on a boat!" whined May.

"A ferry is a boat" Drew answered absentmindedly.

"I wanted to go on a big boat!"

"The ferry is rather big."

When they reached the ferry, its magnificence took May's breath away.

"It's beautiful!" she said, very much awed.

"Yeah, that's nice, let's get in." Drew pushed into the Ferry since she wouldn't budge.

This ferry was specifically going to the contest area, which, as a reminder, was on an island near Pacifidlog town.

They were on their way to the last contest before the Grand Festival! This was the tie-breaker!

--------------------------Division Blob------------------------------

"We're doing really well with this shampoo thing." Jesse said.

"I know. I just sent Syrene her money back." James said.

"We oined dat much?" asked Meowth incredulously.

"Yes…but I do want more…Why don't I control the shampoo business while you and Jesse do something else?"

"I'll start a school for pokemon to teach dem how to talk." said Meowth.

"Excellent, excellent! You, Jesse?"

"Beauty salons…everywhere…"

"Alright, I'll give you two money to get started." James wrote two checks and handed them out.

"Yess! We'll go global!" all three chorused.

--------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------

"We're staying on this boat for a whole night?" asked May.

"Yes." said the captain, who was on his break.

"Cool!"

May ran around asking random people if they were entering the contest. All of them said yes.

She tracked Drew down.

"Everyone here is entering the contest!"

"Yeah…this boat"

"—ferry"

"ferry only takes contestants."

"…oh…" said May, her happiness drained.

----------------------Division Blob-------------------------------

"Dinner is served." said a waiter. "Please come to the Dining Hall."

The waiter directed everyone on deck inside the ferry and showed them their seats.

Author's notes: I'm not sure if ferrys have insides, so pretend it's a special ferry that's like a cruise, only it's called a ferry! I've been on one when I was like, 5 years old, and I really just don't remember what's a ferry anymore…

"Waiter!" called May.

"My name is Lance, thank you very much." said the waiter, hurt.

Drew's eyes widened. "Lance? _The _Lance?"

"The very same."

"What are you doing here?" asked Drew.

"I've hit hard times." said Lance stiffly. "Now what do you want?" he asked, directing his attention to May.

"Is there any cheese?"

"The captain is lactose intolerant. He ordered everything dairy-related off the ferry."

"Oh…" said May, tears streaming down her face.

"Lance, a waiter…This just keeps getting better!" said Drew.

"That's really rude. What do you have against me?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing people in misery!" answered Drew.

"Me too!" chirped May.

Lance steamed off, determined not to come back to their table.

"Waiter!" yelled May.

"What?" Lance said, coming back.

"I want soup!"

Lance left and came back with soup. Then he left again.

"Waiter!" yelled Drew.

"What?"

"I want soup, too!"

When Lance got Drew's soup, he slammed it down angrily. He didn't like Drew much. He took one step to leave when—

"Waiter!" said May.

"Yes?" Lance asked, containing his anger.

"There's a fly in my soup."

Lance turned to look.

"No there isn't"

"Made you look!" said May.

Lance left gain.

"Waiter!" yelled Drew.

"Yes?"

"There's a fly in _my _soup!"

"Yeah right!"

"You're getting smarter! 'bye!"

"Yes, BYE!"

Lance stormed off when—

"WAITER!" chorused May and Drew.

"WHAT?" yelled Lance, unable to keep his temper. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Uh…" May looked at Drew.

"We just felt like it." Drew said, and shrugged.

"Ugh! Kids these days!" Lance muttered angrily, pushing people out of the way as he left.

"Do you think we should call him again?" asked May.

"I think he's had enough for one night." said Drew, grinning.

"But he gave me a dessert spoon with my soup!"

"WAITER!" yelled Drew loudly.

"My name is Lance!" Lance shrieked from far away.

"COME HERE!" yelled May.

Lance had a very rough dinner.

-----------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------

May and Drew had to share a room. There was a bunk bed in it like the rooms in Pokemon Centers.

"Do we have to sleep now? I want to find Lance." asked May.

"Me too. But first I'm going to rest a bit." Drew stretched out on the bottom bunk.

"Okay, I'll take a shower."

In the bathroom, May found a towel, soap, and shampoo labeled "JMJ". The shampoo also had a picture of Jesse with her hair straightened. May lathered some on her hair. She was definitely going to buy some of this shampoo when she had the chance.

-------------------------Division Blob------------------------------

The captain was having another break. May and Drew left their room after both of them had taken a shower, and found the captain.

"Do you know where Lance is?" asked May.

"Yes. His room is over there. Just go down this hallway, make a right, and it's the fifth door."

"Thanks! Nice hat by the way!" complimented May.

"Anytime." said the captain, glowing with happiness.

-----------------------Division Blob---------------------------

May knocked on the door.

"_Who_ is it?" asked Lance.

"He's still mad." whispered Drew. May nodded.

"Banana." said May.

"Banana who?" asked Lance.

May knocked again.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

May knocked again.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

May knocked again.

"Who's there."

"Orange." said Drew.

"Orange who? And what happened to Banana?" asked Lance.

"Orange you glad I didn't say Banana?" chorused Drew and May.

"Yes I am." said Lance stiffly, opening the door. Then he gasped. "YOU!"

"Yes, us!" said May.

"What are you doing here? Who told you where I was?"

"The captain!" said May.

"That, and your name is written on the door in gold letters." Drew added.

"Someone's going to stay here for a long time!" May said gleefully.

Lance sighed. He shut the door in their faces.

"Good NIGHT. Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"See you at breakfast!" said May.

"'Night!" said Drew"

"They walked back and said 'good night' to the captain. Then they went to their room. Drew slept in the top bunk, May the bottom.

They had peaceful dreams all night.

--------------------------Division Blob--------------------

_Lance was eating dinner when a giant eggplant and zucchini fell on top of him. Out popped May and Drew from the eggplant and zucchini._

"_WAITER!" they cried._

Lance woke up in cold sweat. Then he turned on a nightlight and went back to sleep.

----------------------

Author's notes:

Lance might be out of character! Haha. But I never liked him! Let's make his life miserable, shall we? We'll see him next chapter, at breakfast!


	13. Chapter 13: A year old Secret

This chapter's 13, an unlucky number, unluckily wose than the other ones! Brace yourselves! And unluckily...I'm too lazy to proofread! Lol!

Time to answer reviews…:

FireEmeraldMay: Hey thanks! You're going to really hate this one then…it's not very funny at all…I just wanted to hurry up and post a chapter for this week though, and I wasn't in the mood to write something funny. I guess I was just bored…Thanks for telling me what an AMML is!

CuTe ToGePi: Diologue's my thing! Haha! I guess this chapter would have more of what you had in mind! Thanks for answering my question, a lot of people did! Don't worry, you're still unique!

Hal: You're welcome for replying and thanks for reviewing again! Lol! You're like the only one who's told me what a DAMR is, and that's great! Now I know! Yay! Oh, you are SO going to be disappointed with this chapter, and I SO hate disappointing you with this chapter…There's still loads for Drew and May to do, and I have all those side stories to finish, so nope, I'm not at the ending! But I SO promise the next chapter will be SO much better! My foot fell asleep…

RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: It got funnier and funnier, and boring…lol! This one sucks! Just wait till the next one! And yeah, this would be randomly BORING! I have no faith in this chapter…and it's ALL Artemis Fowl's fault! Read on!

Dark Angel: HAHAHA, your review was hilarious! I can't help it, I laugh at reviews! I worry about my sanity sometimes…well, as all my other replies to reviews said: this chapter sucks, and I'm going to have to ask you to deal with it…I'm really sorry…

This chapter would be one of my less favorite chapters…It's devoid of humor to say the least…I blame that on Artemis Fowl, I just finished reading one book of that series. I don't like Artemis Fowl, really, he's a smart aleck. But then again…what am I?

Call this a Filler chapter if you will! It's got a feel of filler, not that great, yet it's not really the worst…

Chapter 13: A year old-secret, Pre-contest merriment

This was the last straw. Lance was so close to quitting, he could almost taste it. Breakfast was well underway, and the captain had given him his orders. He was to eat breakfast with "the lovely lady and the charming gentleman", "my two favorite passengers" and await their every command. To put it in the captain's words…

Normally Lance wouldn't object, but this wasn't his normal everyday breakfast. Sitting with May and Drew was like sitting next to two spoiled brats. That was just putting it nicely…

Lance's morning consisted of: "My French toast is undercooked, bring me another one", "You gave me thirteen drops more orange juice than I wanted", "You call these pancakes? They should've been two centimeters bigger!" and "You gave me too much syrup, I don't want this!" To put it shortly, Lance was drowsy in the morning, and they didn't help at all…

What annoyed Lance the most was that he was so much older than the two of them. Lance disliked them more than gray hairs. And he severely believed that they gave him gray hairs because of all the stress.

-------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------------

"I killed Archie…I killed him…" The Team Magma Boss, whose name escapes the author at the moment, looked down at the former Team Aqua leader.

Team Magma and Team Aqua stood facing each other. Each face looked grim, and some looked glad that the long conflict was over.

"My best friend is dead…" The Team Magma Boss's voice broke. A Team Magma Executive, let's give her a name…Mona, walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, and tears started to flow down his face freely.

Both teams were shocked. Team Magma's Boss never cried, nor showed any emotion but anger.

"Now Officer Jenny will never like me!"

Every person in the teams started to sweat. Talk about shallow…

o------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

Flashback (A year ago)----

Officer Jenny was leading a handcuffed Pre-Team-Magma Boss into a cell for shoplifting a piece of gum.

"You're actually kind of cute! If you didn't shoplift, and if you don't harm or kill someone, or steal pokemon in the near future, I'd definitely marry you!" said Officer Jenny, being oddly specific.

-End Flashback

-----------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"Aye, Jennifer of Cerulean City! What a beauty!" said the Team Magma Boss.

The Team Magma Executive, now named Mona, exhaled sharply. Ever since the Boss mentioned Officer Jenny, she'd been holding her breath. She thought she was the perfect one for the Team Magma Boss. She was sorely disappointed, but not ready to give up.

"You're going down, Jenny!" she muttered.

Meanwhile, a Team Aqua Executive was doing her own thinking. _So the Team Magma Boss whose name escapes me likes an OFFICER from the city with the WATER gym…Interesting…and ironic…_she thought.

"I can't live with the guilt! Jennifer, forgive me!" yelled the Team Magma Boss in the background.

------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

Lance kept muttering to himself. He couldn't help it. All the passengers were leaving the ferry. He should've been happy, but instead was still angry about breakfast.

"Lance, if you keep making faces, they'll stick and you'll look like that forever." said May.

"I think they're an improvement." remarked Drew.

May and Drew made it a point to be the last off the ferry. They politely waited for everyone to leave, and then turned to Lance and the Captain.

"It's time" said Drew, looking at Lance with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, good riddance." said Lance loudly.

"In about a month, if you meet us at Lilycove, we're taking a ship to Saffron City for no apparent reason. We'd be honored to have you join us, free passage of course." said the Captain.

"No!" protested Lance.

"Oh yes, we'd love to go!" piped up May.

"Yeah, we need to go anyway. We have to see the psychic gym leader, Sabrina." said Drew.

"Great, it'll be a pleasure!" said the Captain.

"Yes, a pleasure…" echoed Lance, feeling defeated.

"Goodbye then! This had to be one of the most exciting times of my life!" said May.

"Good luck at your contest." said the Captain.

"Good luck losing." Lance said bitterly. "Not that you need it."

"Thanks!" Drew replied to the Captain. "And goodbye Lance. You must tell me how you ended up working here sometime.

May and Drew, or Drew and May, took their leave, and then took in the sights. They were completely surrounded by water, and all that fit on the island was one rather small building, and two trees. There was also a lone stand that had a blender on it, to blend berries. There was a small crowd surrounding it.

As the ferry continued its watery journey, Drew looked at May. "Ready to lose?"

"You bet! I mean…No way! You are SO losing this one!" May exclaimed.

"Riiiight…You go on believing that. I have a few things to work out. See you later, when they're handing me my ribbon!" said Drew, and he walked inside the building.

"See ya!" May said, waving, oblivious to the comment. She moved to a tree and took out her pokemon.

"Ennie Meenie Minie moe…"

----------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------

"Skitty and Torchic!" May returned the Beautifly to its ball. "You're battling, Torchic." She returned that, too.

May threw a stick at Skitty. "Jump up, flip over, use 'Double slap'!" She said extremely fast. Skitty jumped up, flipped, used 'Double slap', and broke the stick into pieces.

"That was awesome!" Now May took out some cards. "Let's see how this works and how long you can stay up!"

Full routine at the Contest…

-----------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------

Inside it's ball, Beautifly shivered. It realized May was using her poker cards somehow. Now Beautifly will have to buy its own pack.

-------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

Drew sneezed. May was using the poker cards. What had the world come to? And how come he sneezes when bad things happen to the _poker_ cards? He'd have to buy his own pack…

----------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------

May shuddered. She had a feeling, just _a feeling,_ that people or pokemon were going to buy poker cards. Was there a sale? Maybe they were selling pokemon cards in the contest building. Should she check it out?

------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

"Poker cards! Get your poker cards here!" Mona shouted at her part-time job.

How she managed to get from the job at Lilycove with Team Magma to an island near Pacifidlog, no one knew. She was just special.

-------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

Beautifly shook itself out of its ball while May wasn't looking. That wasn't very hard…It made its way to Mona, and so did Drew. May went too.

"$100 for one pack please." said Mona.

"That's rather expensive…" Drew remarked.

"Do you want the cards or not?" snapped Mona.

Drew reluctantly paid, and then went on his way doing Drew-ish things right after he did the Drew thing.

"$100" said Mona to the Beautifly.

_That's so expensive!_, squeaked Beautifly in Beautifly language.

"Pay up or no cards." threatened Mona.

Beautifly paid and turned to leave.

May caught up to it at that moment.

"You look a lot like my Beautifly! Whatever…" she said, then turned to Mona.

Beautifly sighed in relief, and then opened May's bag and tugged at its ball. It opened and Beautifly went in.

"Hmm…I thought I closed my bag…" muttered May.

"May I help you?" asked Mona.

"Yes. Is there a sale on poker cards?"

"Actually there is." Mona grinned. "$100, it's a bargain!"

"I'll say! Wow, how reasonable!" said May, handing Mona the money.


	14. Chapter 14: Troubles and a nearby Ribbon

Well, hello everybody! I think I'm over Artemis Fowl for now, so this chapter is better than the last! I'm doing this in the same room as my mom ( the computer's in the guest room) while she's sleeping, er...resting..., and she's been complaining for me to leave for at least 10 mins...and I'm still here so she's mad at me.

As always, reviews!

Sweet Stories11: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for what you said! Haha! I think I might be getting famous for side-stories! I am having a nice day, thanks! You have a nice day too!

RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: You are too nice! It wasn't even that funny! You are one of my favorite reviewers!

Hal: Yess, I didn't dissapoint you! That just made my day! Yeah, I get side-tracked a lot and get away from the point of the story. I do that in my essays too, and that's why I get low grades sometimes...Thanks for telling me who the Team Magma Boss is, 'cuz now I can write more about Maxie in the next chapter! Oh cool, I'm an inspiration! Being an inspiration is fun! You're also an inspiration, 'cuz you're so encouraging and told me who Maxie is! So now we're both inspirations! Oh and I read two whole Artemis Fowl books! I so dislike Artemis Fowl...I feel so special, you waited for me to update! Sorry I was two days late for this one! Next time I won't do that! Wow, you got more than a paragraph for your review reply!

Hal: You reviewed twice, I thought you couldn't do that...You learn something new every day...

Dark Angel: I would never hate you! But, well, Maxie and Officer Jenny, they belong together! Haha, yeah right...

FireEmeraldMay: You are not boring!

CuTeToGePi: You are so unique! Deal!

Marill Tamer: Ash is back! So's Misty! More of them later! And arrogance is so, so hard...it's just, Drew's in denial now if you know what I mean..

...To the story! I am so going to get banned for replying to reviews all the time!

Chapter 14: Troubles and a nearby Ribbon!

Lance leaned into the sleek black recliner and stared at the ceiling. The captain had managed to get to Lilycove in record time, where Lance had a day off. Lance immediately paid to see a therapist to talk off his problems.

"Now what do you want to talk about? I don't have all day, so make it short and sweet!" The therapist looked very impatient.

Lance swallowed nervously, but began to talk.

"It's just that…they show up everywhere! They're in my dreams, in my head, they won't LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The therapist yawned. "Who are they?"

"That green haired freak escort and the annoying brat."

----------------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

May and Drew were signing up for a room. The next morning the contest would start at 10:30 A.M., so they needed a place to spend the night. For no apparent reason, they decided to check the room out early. On the way there, they had an argument:

"Remember that day when you said you were the leader but I said I was?" asked May.

"Hurry up." commanded Drew.

"Well, I decided you were right." May paused there, waiting for Drew's input.

"Go on." Drew knew there was a catch.

"You can be the leader because you're my escort!" May finished.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"I keep hearing their voices…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The therapist stood up. The therapist, as in Jesse.

"Do you think that I took this job for the fun of it? Oh no, I just wanted some extra money! I thought, if I solved people's problems, they'd be more confident and love to go to my salon afterwards."

Indeed, Jesse thought it was a novel idea, her therapy right next to her salon. She had it all right here in Lilycove.

Lance shrunk back from this outburst, while wondering what it had to do with anything.

"But INSTEAD, all I hear of are stupid cowards that are scared of kids!"

Lance was her first customer…

"Be a MAN! You have to be more confident! Drive them from your head! Don't be an idiot, you idiot!"

Jesse finished yelling, and then sat down on her sofa as if nothing happened.

Lance stood up. "You're right, May and Drew can't ruin my life. Though, they are scary…"

Lance sat back down again, his short fuse of confidence blown out. He looked afraid.

Jesse smiled to herself. It was because she, James, and Meowth had decided to follow May and Drew instead of Ash that brought her into her position now. They could've been ruined for life because of that devilish Pikachu, but instead they're living their own success stories.

Lance began to cry. He started to pull at his hair, but was too weak to do anything with it, and then began crying into the chair.

"Hey, I paid a lot for that! Stop ruining the furniture!"

Jesse got up and slapped Lance.

"So what if you see them everywhere? It's only in your head! It's not like they're ghosts!"

"…Ghosts…?" Lance looked even more frightened.

"Oh great, you're such a baby! You can't let people step all over you!"

"But…"

"No buts! Get over it!"

"Yes ma'am, but…"

"No buts!"

"But…"

"Shut up!"

Lance lay quiet for a while.

Then Jesse said sweetly, "The salon is next door. Why don't you pay up over there? If you still need help, come again in two hours."

"No, I think you helped a lot. You're right, I can do this! I'll get over it! Because I am"

"Don't start a sentence with 'because', that's not very grammatically correct." interrupted Jesse.

"I am Lance, former Pokemon champion, now a waitor!"

"_Lance? The_ Lance?"

"Yes, the very same."

Jesse burst out laughing. "I've always hated you. And now I helped you. You know, I still hate you."

"You just started a sentence with 'And'…"

"Now I hate you more; you're paying double."

Lance paled. His plan to go live with his mother was now ruined.

Maybe next month…

------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am—wait, what are we arguing about?"

Drew completely forgot, and as reflex, May started to say 'Are' but paused.

"I…I don't remember."

"…"

"…"

"Have you registered for t he contest yet?" Drew asked.

"What contest?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Food contest."

"What food contest?"

"The pokemon contest, idiot."

May was truly confused, but went along with it.

"10, 9, 8…" Drew counted under his breath.

May inhaled, and tapped her head.

"7, 6, 5…"

May exhaled and tapped her chin.

"4, 3, 2, 1"

"Oh no! THE CONTEST! I HAVE TO REGISTER BEFORE IT GETS COMPLETELY FILLED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, DREW?"

May flew out of the room, literally, and left to register.

------------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

When May was done registering, she was wondering around before going to her and Drew's room.

That was when she noticed a stand.

There was Mona, standing behind about 25 little dolls made out of cheese.

"Hello, young lady." said Mona, as if she's never seen May before. "Would you like a 'cheese buddy'?"

"Would I ever!"

"When you're done…playing with them…you can eat them! Only $125 each!"

"You and the poker card seller would have gotten along well with each other! Both of you have great prices!"

May bought three 'cheese buddies.'

One was made out of Mozzarella, another Swiss cheese, and the last, Cheddar.

After some extra rehearsing with Skitty, and biting an arm off of the Swiss cheese buddy, May decided to call it a day. She went to the room, took the top bunk, said 'hello' to the two spiders that lived up there, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning, and May was half awake. Drew was talking, and she only dimly noticed.

"…May, you haven't looked so well. I'm really worried about you. I just hope you can get through this contest. You know I love you…"

"Drew, what?" May was coming back to her senses, and was getting a lot more awake. She rubbed her eyes and stared at Drew questioningly.

"I was talking to my Roselia, if you must know…"

"You said my name."

Drew suspected that May only heard half of what he said. She did that so often that he decided to repeat himself lately. Besides, it wouldn't do for her to think he loved her…in that way! He was only eleven after all…Drew shuddered at the thought.

"I said," said Drew, putting a lot of emphasis, "Roselia, ever since May you haven't looed so well. May the month. I'm sure you've heard from there."

"Oh…" said May, slightly disappointed.

She turned over and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------

10:00 A.M.

Drew didn't bother waking May up, because that was nearly impossible.

10:20 A.M.

May yawned and hurriedly got dressed, and grabbed her things. Things included Pokeballs and her Mozzarella cheese buddy. She just made it in time, and was the first contestant.

-------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

The judges were all masters at staring contests. They stared at May.

---------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------

"Com on out, Skitty!"

---------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

The judges stared at Skitty.

----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

The intense stares made Skitty do a nervous flip. The audience clapped.

----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"Skitty, go for it!" yelled May.

The judges quickly glanced at May, and then back at Skitty.

May threw three long pieces of chocolate up, and Skitty jumped up, flipped over, and used 'Double Slap'. The chocolate broke into tiny, bite sized pieces.

-------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------

The judges stared at the chocolate.

----------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

Then the Skitty did a back flip and ate the chocolates.

----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

The judges blinked. The announcer gasped at the blinking. Every audience member fainted.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------

"They…blinked!" announced the announcer, who's just announced the obvious announcement.

------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

A judge whispered into the announcer's ear.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

"May, you're disqualified for having your Skitty eat _chocolates_ in front of the judges and making them blink. Next!" said the announcer, looking very unsympathetic.

May was crushed and blinked back tears.

She trudged off the stage, hoping that at least Drew will win.

She can't make it to the Grand Festival…but maybe Drew can!

-----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

"I just got my 7th badge!" said Ash, happily showing the badge off.

"Give me that!" Max said.

Max took out a spray from his bag and a napkin.

"There's a stain"

"Freak." said Ash.

Max just ruined his moment…

----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

Professor Oak was now an expert at making tea biscuits from scratch. Nope, Ash's mother didn't teach him. He figured it out himself. He offers tea biscuits to anyone he can now. That means he has to make a lot of tea.

A lot of tea.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

Mrs. Ketchum picked up Professor Oak's newest poetry book. She was nearly done.

"They're getting worse…what does a Vaporeon have to do with tea?"

------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------

Drew felt bad for May. Him? Feeling bad for someone else other than himself? It wasn't only that, but Drew had to admit that May was a challenge. She was fun to beat at Pokemon Contests. She shouldn't have been disqualified. He himself made it easily to the second round. He decided to have a talk with the judges.

After a lengthy discussion which consisted of the judges staring at Drew most of the time, they reached an agreement.

May goes to the second round, if Drew can beat them at Extreme Poker.

Extreme Poker was playing Poker while staring at your opponent the whole time. It was the best of both worlds: Drew's favorite game and the judges' favorite pastime.

It's probably not even logical because how would you know what cards you had if you had to stare at a certain opponent the whole game?

Since when was this story logical?

Questions, questions…

Till the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------d-----------------------------------------------------

Author's note: There'll be a slight Ash/Misty pairing at, maybe the very last chapters of this story.

Next chapter Trailer:

Things are starting to heat up. Misty has a 6th sense that directly relates to Ash. Professor Oak makes horrible tea, and Lance is slowly becoming stronger. Jesse, James and Meowth are thriving, but what about May and Drew? May's back in the game, but only if Drew wins at Extreme Poker. Can he do it? Stay tuned for Chapter 15: The  
True Winner of Uncoordinated!


	15. Chapter 15: The True Winner

Eheheh…Okay, that was not writer's block…that was pure laziness…the first few days was writer's block, but then…

Anyway, what really made me update and write like crazy last night was the reviewer Chippy, previously known as Dark Angel. Now you know who to thank!

Okay, I'm going to reply to reviews the old fashioned way…if I get banned, just so you know, you can still email me to get the next chapters out of me!

To Chippy: Heh heh…you made me feel so guilty it's not even funny…but, I'm glad my story makes you laugh! I read this chapter to my brother and he didn't really laugh, so…I don't know if you'll be satisfied…but there's always the next one!

To SweetStories11: Yes, those judges are jerks! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

To Dark Angel: Wouldn't it be great if Extreme Poker existed? Then the world would be a better place…

To RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: Your penname is waaay too long! It takes forever to type, even if I type fast! Haha, I love it! I'm glad you're glad that you're one of my favorite reviewers!

To RoseMay: Because, the judges love chocolate, and May had the Skitty eat it in FRONT of them! Do you know how it feels when someone eats candy in front of you and you can't have any? The judges kinda felt like that.

To Hal: The Roselia will be cured in this chapter! Thanks for the paragraph-ish review!

OOhh…this is getting too long…Thanks to everyone else for reviewing, and have a great day!

Chapter 15: The True Winner, in more ways than One

Drew was on a roll! He beat the judges without blinking once, and learned their language while he was at it.

-Stare- (_You should join us), _said one of the judges.

"No thanks, I'm better than you. Want to play again?" asked Drew, who wasn't comfortable speaking in his second language.

-Stare- (_You'll beat us)_ said another judge.

"Scared? Alright then! I'll remember that at my victory speech in the Grand Festival!"

"Our reputation is ruined!" stated one of the judges. When they speak, that means that they're either really frightened or really angry. Whatever the case, the tension was high.

Drew did the 'Drew thing'. "It's time."

All the judges nodded. One called over the announcer and whispered to her. The announcer saluted the judge, and then grabbed a gong from nowhere and sounded it.

Apparently the audience fell asleep during the ultra long game of extreme poker. They just don't have a taste for the fascinating and edge-of-your-seat card match! How insulting…

"Ladies and gentlemen! After that wonderful card game, we are disappointed to announce that contestant May is back in the competition!"

Drew walked over to her and whispered something. The announcer glared, but nevertheless did what she was told.

"…please give May a hand."

The audience cheered and clapped for May.

"Now we shall begin the second round!" announced the announcer.

-------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

"I think I'll go to Sootopolis tomorrow." said Misty. She talked to herself a lot lately. Her imaginary friend said that it wasn't healthy and that maybe she should see a therapist. Fogy, the name of her imaginary friend of course, recommended the therapist Jesse.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

"Going to Sootopolis would give me a chance to try new foods!" said Professor Oak to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Hmm….maybe I should go too!" said Ash's mother.

"Let's go tomorrow." Professor Oak waited for her reply.

"That's sudden…Alright, I'll go book our flight!"

---------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

The Team Magma Boss (Author's note: Ugh, forgot his name AGAIN! I know someone's told me this, too…) knelt in front of Officer Jenny of Cerulean City.

"Officer Jenny…After all the bonding we did last year, I knew that you were the one for me." (Refer to Chapter 13)

This occurred after the face-off between Team Aqua and Team Magma. Sure, there was tension after Archie died, but soon everyone scattered after they lost interest. It was rather uneventful. The Team Magma Boss swore on his honor that he would never steal or harm others again, and set out to find Officer Jenny. Yes, he left Team Magma and is now just The Boss.

"Officer Jenny…I love you and I want to be together for the rest of our lives…Please….will you marry me?" asked The Boss, taking out a ring.

Officer Jenny was stunned. Then she remembered how her mother made fun of her and said that she'd never get married. She vowed to prove her mother wrong.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Officer Jenny smiled. Her life took a turn for the better. She decided that she loved The Boss too, especially since he remembered her for a year.

------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------

"And now—the moment we've all been waiting for—the final battle!" the announcer was interrupted by a person in the crowd.

"We were waiting for you to give a ribbon! This is taking too long!"

The announcer ignored that and said her next line louder, "May and Drew are battling! Both have only one ribbon to go to enter the Grand Festival! Whoever loses here, loses everything!"

May nibbled on a cheese buddy. The thought made her nervous. Drew, on the other hand, seemed entirely unaffected.

----------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

Mona turned on her portable TV and began packing up her wares. She was going to go back to the Team, now that she was done with her part-time jobs.

"Breaking News! Officer Jenny of Cerulean City and this person who claims to be The Boss are getting married in a rush wedding that will take place tomorrow in Sootopolis! We hope to see you there!" said the newsperson, who was surprisingly updated.

Mona was disappointed. _What does he see in her?_, she thought over and over. She sincerely hoped that they would divorce right after the wedding. Believe it or not, Mona did care about The Boss's happiness, so she decided to go to the wedding to congratulate him…and maybe persuade him to rethink what he was putting himself through…

----------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

"Go Roselia! You can do it!" Drew cheered the sick-looking Roselia on.

"Go Torchic." May offered no support. She nibbled her cheese buddy some more.

A few seconds passed, and the audience booed.

"We don't have all day! The judges have a staring contest after this!" exclaimed the announcer.

"What's wrong? I'll let you go first, May." said Drew, a smirk forming on his face.

May stuffed the rest of the cheese buddy in her mouth. "Okay! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"Then get on with it!" bellowed the announcer.

"E-e-e-e-e-ember!" May prolonged the attack on purpose because the cheese buddy made her more hyper than usual.

"Dodge it, Roselia! Use 'petal dance'!"

The Roselia did so and did not even receive the slightest burn.

"Awww…" May groaned. "Tackle!"

"'Vine Whip' and throw Torchic across the stage!"

Roselia yelped slightly because of its illness but sopped the 'tackle' and threw the Torchic across.

"No luck, huh? Ember-ber-ber!" May grinned. "Echoes are awesome!"

"Tor-chic-chic-chic!" replied Torchic and tried an 'Ember'.

Roselia had no chance to block it.

"Now try a 'Flamethrower'!"

"Roselia, stay where you are!" commanded Drew.

The 'Flamethrower' could not possibly miss. Roselia looked worried, but obeyed Drew. It came closer to Roselia…

"Shift to the right and use 'Magical Leaf'!"

Drew trained the Roselia so that it became very fast. It dodged the 'Flamethrower'. 'Magical Leaf' turned into 'Stun Spore'. Torchic couldn't move; it became paralyzed.

May panicked. "Are you ok, ok, ok?" she asked.

Torchic answered, "Tor chic, tor, tor, tor…"

Just then, a 'Solar beam' from Roselia knocked it down.

Torchic fainted.

"NO! Torchic!" May ran up to it. She returned it.

"Good match, May." Said Drew. His eyes were dancing with pleasure.

"Yes…yes…yes…" May was still echo-ing. "Congratulations-lations-lations."

"Thank you. But I don't need it. I knew I was going to win anyway."

Suddenly, May hugged him.

"What-what was that for?" asked Drew, embarrassed, when she released him.

"Thank you for earlier! The judges would've disqualified me if it wasn't for you!"

"Awwww! How cute!" chorused the audience.

Drew did the 'Drew thing'. "I needed some competition. Let's just face it, no one here was as strong as you."

May beamed. Just then, the announcer coughed.

"May, please get off the stage."

May did so. Then the announcer continued. "The final ribbon goes to Drew! He is no eligible to enter the Grand Festival!"

Drew walked up and received the green ribbon. It was the color of his hair.

"Now that that's over, I have one final announcement to make." May zoned out here. She thought of how she'd cheer Drew on in the Grand Festival.

After the announcer was done speaking, Drew dragged May out of the contest place.

"Where are we going now?" asked May.

"Weren't you listening?"

"Ye-no."

Drew sighed. "The Grand Festival. By blimp."

Just then, they were in front of the blimp. It was big and green, again the color of Drew's hair. It had the words, "To win or not to win", printed on it in bold letters. Accompanying the words was a picture of a Roselia, and of Drew.

"I'm flattered." He said, staring at it.

"Wow, that person looks just like you, Drew! Is he your twin brother?" asked May.

"Let's just get on…"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Drew!" May saluted him.

"Hold! I'm the captain. Captain Mona." Mona changed her mind. She decided to be in charge of the blimp so that she could get to The Boss's wedding sooner.

"Nice to meet you, Captain!" said May enthusiastically.

"Get on!" barked Captain Mona.

Drew gave her a strange look, but went on. Inside, a crew member awaited them.

"Name." he stated.

"Drew." Drew answered.

"Oh, the rising celebrity. You get the suite. You may also bring one guest. Is she your guest?"

"Yes." answered Drew.

"Your room number is 17. Please report to the main hall in approximately two hours. You may train wherever you like. The Grand Festival will take place at 9:00 sharp tomorrow morning at Sootapolis. Good day."

"Do you have a script?" asked May.

"Index cards! What's it to you?" asked the crew member. He looked insulted.

"I bet they're even color-coded!" said May.

"How much?" asked Drew, immediately jumping at the word 'bet'.

"$20"

"Show them." Demanded Drew to the crew member.

The crew member reluctantly showed them the index cards. They were not color coded.

"Maybe Daddy's right…gambling must be wrong…" said May as she handed Drew the money.

"No, no, gambling's fun!" said Drew quickly. "Your dad doesn't know any better because he probably never gambled before!"

"You're right! He doesn't have time to gamble because of his new hobby!"

"New hobby?" asked Drew.

"Move along." said the crew member.

They started to walk. "What new hobby?" asked Drew again.

"He said that he watches water boil now." said May.

"Sounds fun." said Drew sarcastically. They reached Room 17.

"Are you going to train?" asked May.

"Don't need to. But…I do need some…help."

It was especially hard for him to utter the word, 'help'.

"With what? I'd be glad to help!" said May cheerfully.

"My Roselia is still sick. I have to help it."

"There's a breeding convention tomorrow…Brock said so."

"I can't wait that long!" exclaimed Drew.

"Maybe I'll find something in my bag…" mumbled May. She shuffled through it, taking things out as she went along.

"Shampoo." She took out the ferry's free sample of JMJ.

"Cheese buddies." She still had some remaining cheese buddies.

"Poker cards."

"Wallet." Drew looked hungrily at the wallet.

"A book by Gary Oak."

"Professor Oak's poetry book"

"Portrait of a cheesecake."

"Cheese pen"

"stationary"

"Brock's book…wait, I think there's a nice cheese recipe in there…"

May leafed through the book. The first recipe was a sandwich, then stew, then vegetable soup, and then a vegetable pot pie. Next was a recipe for pokemon.

"_Make for pokemon that have been sick for more than a month. Recommended for grass type pokemon, especially Roselias._" May read out loud. "I don't think that has any cheese in it…"

She was about to turn the page.

"Wait!" Drew grabbed the book and looked at the ingredients. "This is easy enough." May hurriedly put everything back in her bag.

"Let's go to the kitchen." said Drew.

------------------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------

The blimp had two kitchens. The chef let Drew and May have the secluded kitchen, which was stocked up with everything they needed. Drew told May to read off the ingredients while he took them out.

"Tomatoes. They're disgusting! Ugh, you need two of them too!" May gagged.

Drew took out two tomatoes.

"Two cups of water. What a boring drink! Onion powder, green pepper, chili…wonder what we're making? Rosemary…thyme, beans, spinach, and anything else you want to add. Oh wait, we also need a leaf from an evergreen tree and a pine-cone." Finished May.

"I hope Roselia won't choke off of this…Where will we find an evergreen tree leaf and a pine cone?"

"Never fear!" May shuffled in her bag until she withdrew the said items.

The put everything in a pot and added some butter. A pungent odor surrounded the kitchen. They were to wait a half hour so they played poker for $150, since it was a short game. Drew won as usual.

---------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

Ash was on an overnight plane ride to Sootopolis with Max. He was showing all of his badges off.

"I won this one in the third gym at Kanto. Team Rocket cheered me on that day…"

"It's dirty! They're all dirty! What'd you do, stick them in mud?" demanded Max. He whipped out his spray and a number of napkins. The badges barely had any dust on them.

"If I said you were a freak before, I take that back. You're insane." stated Ash.

"Your bag's a pigsty!" yelled Max, as he looked through Ash's backpack.

"Pika…" stated Pikachu.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------

The "medicine" was done. Drew prepared a cup for Roselia, who drank it reluctantly. After two full cups, which was really all they made, the Roselia looked perfect. There was not a trace of illness left.

Drew looked at the book fondly. Then a word caught his attention. "May…"

"Yes?"

"That DID NOT SAY PINE CONE!"

"Oh, then it must've been poison ivy; I don't remember."

"NO! It said cabbage…" Drew wandered how she read that wrong.

Even the greatest philosophers would never be able to answer that question.

------------------------End of chapter

So, how was it? I just wanted to add this bit…Here's a recap:

Brock and Melody are going to Sootopolis "tomorrow" for the breeding contest.

Ash's mother and Professor Oak are going to Sootopolis.

Misty is going to Sootopolis.

Naturally, Team Rocket will be there!

Ash and Max are going to Sootopolis because of the 8th gym badge.

The Boss and Officer Jenny are going to Sootopolis to get married.

And of course, so are May and Drew, but NOT to get married! They're all for the pokemon contest!

Stay tuned for Chapter 16! It will be decidedly better than this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: On the Way

Sorry this is a bit late...haha, that's an understatement. Okay, sorry this is REALLY late, but hey, laziness is a virtue! Anyway, hope all of you aren't too mad that you'd boycott the story! Really, I think this is one of the better chapters, I enjoyed writing it! Hope you enjoy reading it! Have fun! And, I'm too lazy to check my grammer, so...please ignore any mistakes or typos that you see below! Again, have fun!

Chapter 16: On the Way

Roselia was jumping around excitedly, and was very hyper. It was cured, but it did have a choking fit a while back after it's helpings of soup, because of the 'pinecone incident'. Torchic had to perform CPR on it. After that, Drew let Roselia have fresh air, so that it could be at top form for the following day.

"We should go to the main hall to meet with Captain Mona now." said May, looking completely serious.

Drew gasped. May's face fell for a minute and she began to look flustered. "What?" she asked.

"You-you remembered…and I didn't!" said Drew. He began to undergo stages of shock. He gasped and took a few deep breaths. After five minutes, he signaled to May that he was okay, and they made their way to the Captain.

----------------------------Division Blob-Skip to the meeting-------------------------------

Captain Mona looked around, satisfied that everyone arrived on time and took their respective seats. There was a man with wearing a chef's hat standing next to her, and a boy who was holding a tray with odd-looking food on it. Someone else was handing out papers. When that was done, Mona began to speak.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad you're all here. Anyway, let's get down to business." Mona coughed when she noticed that no one was listening. They were all helping themselves to the plates of brownies that were on each table.

"The papers that were just handed out are schedules. They'll help you get around Sootopolis since there's so much going on. Tomorrow, in the morning is the contest. That will last until noon. There will be a large gathering for lunch at the Breeding Convention, and the convention lasts till 4:00. Then, someone unimportant named…" Mona paused, and had to look at the schedule again to remember the person's name. "…named Ash, will be challenging the gym leader. They're giving out free ice-cream, so I think we should all go and cheer for the gym leader!"

There was a round of applause.

"The last event for the day is the wedding between The Boss…sorry, old habits die hard…Maxie, and Officer Jenny from Cerulean city. I know everyone here will be there! That's at 6:00 P.M., so there's plenty of time to find wedding gifts."

Mona motioned to the boy standing near her. She moved back, and he began to speak.

He looked a little nervous. "Hello…My name is…Ted. I'm…just here to introduce Lasagna-on-a-stick!" Ted took a few sticks that had lasagna on it and showed it to the crowd. Then he put the sticks down.

May jumped off her seat and ran up to Ted. She took the tray from Ted without saying a word, and walked calmly back to her seat next to Drew.

There was an awkward silence.

May and Drew quickly took the sticks and began to pig out before anyone else in the crowd had a chance to take any.

Mona coughed again, as the crowd began to grow loud. Everyone gave her their attention except May and Drew, who were eating to their heart's content.

The man who was next to Mona stepped forward. This was the one wearing the chef's hat. For some reason, he looked positively frightened when he saw Drew and May. He kept muttering to himself, "They're here…why…" over and over.

"This here is the new cook, Lance. He used to be on another ship, but his captain decided to give him today off while he himself took a plane to Sootopolis. Isn't it great? Well, that's it! There's a few training rooms that you can use to practice moves before the Grand Festival, and anytime you feel like it you can ask Lance to cook for you. Have a nice time on this beautiful blimp!"

Mona walked away, and into her own room. Everyone else filed out of the room when the brownies were all done. Only May, Drew, Lance, and Ted were still in the Main Hall.

---------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"1000 bottles of beer on the wall, 1000 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 999 bottles of beer on the wall!" sang Max. His singing was very off-key.

"You're…joking right?" asked Ash. He glared at Max. Max didn't seem to notice.

Ash thought that the plane ride couldn't get any worse when Pikachu started to sing along. Off-key shouts of "Pika!" and Max's own off-key singing annoyed Ash so much that he ordered the new Lasagna-on-a-stick from a flight attendant.

-------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

"We're so lucky that there were some available seats left!" said Mrs. Ketchum. She and Professor Oak were in the same plane as Ash, but they didn't know that. They were completely oblivious to the loud singing.

Little did they know, but Gary was on his way to Sootopolis as well. He was also on the same plane. He heard about Ash's gym battle on TV, and the free ice-cream, that he just had to take some time off from his job to watch.

Misty also happened to be on the same plane. She did that on purpose, however. Her strange Ash-senses made her know exactly which plane he was on, and she threatened to sue the plane-company if she couldn't have a seat on that plane. In the end, the plane company had to boot off an elderly couple to make room for Misty. In the future, but sadly not in this story, the elderly couple will sue the plane company.

----------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"Hi Lance!" said Drew.

"Hi Lance!" said May.

"Hello. Do I know you two?" asked Lance. His therapy was fading away fast, but he sincerely hoped that maybe they would think that he's a different Lance.

May laughed. "Of course you do! I'm May!"

"And I'm Drew!" put in Drew.

"And I'm Ted!" said Ted.

"Hi Ted!" said Drew.

"Hi Ted!" said May.

Lance tried to sneak away.

"Hi Lance!" said Ted.

Lance nearly cursed, but May gave him a look.

"So…Lance. Now that you're a cook…" started May.

Lance tried to back away.

"I want mozzarella sticks!" ordered May.

"And I want a soufflé!" said Drew, saying the first food that came to his head.

"I want a hockey puck…my parents would never get me one…" said Ted, with tears streaming down.

"I'm a cook! What do you expect of me? I hate hockey!" snapped Lance.

"That was rude Lance." said May. She began to lecture Lance.

Meanwhile, Drew was speaking to Ted. "I have a hockey puck. But how about we play a game of…cards for it? No, let's raise the stakes. If I win, I'll sell the hockey puck to you for $200. If you win, you'll get it for free. Just so that you know I'm not lying…" Drew took out a hockey puck from his bag. (author's note: he does have a bag, right?)

Drew prepared to take out the cards, when he saw a pool table nearby. "We'll play pool for it." he said.

Ted looked at the pool table warily. He was bad at gambling, but agreed to Drew only for the need of the hockey puck.

------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

Let's take this moment to describe Ted.

Ted is…interesting.

Ted has purple hair.

Ted wears yellow sweat clothes.

The author thinks that those are contrasting colors, but it's been a few months since she's seen a color wheel, so she MAY be wrong.

Ted also has orange eyes.

Ted is hard to imagine.

Ted is also a cool name.

Ted is probably twelve years old, but the author was never good at telling ages.

We are now done describing Ted.

-------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

May and Lance gathered around the pool table. May cheered on Drew, while Lance booed Drew. No one was paying attention to poor Ted.

Surprise, Drew won an exciting game of pool. He was an expert at the game. Ted handed him the money, and Drew gave him the hockey puck. Ted was truly happy, his life goal complete.

"Lance, now how about that soufflé?" asked Drew.

Ted was busy fingering the hockey puck, so May and Drew bugged Lance until he went into the kitchen. They supervised his work.

-------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------------

"936 bottles of beer on the wall! 936 bottles of beer! Oh wait, or was it 934? 935?" Max was confused.

"Pika, pika, pii!" _I think it's 938!_ said Pikachu.

"It's 925!" said Ash hurriedly.

------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"How romantic!" cooed Officer Jenny. Maxie had just given her a piece of gum.

"It's the same brand of gum that you stole when we first met!" she continued.

------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

While they were eating, Drew and May discussed what Drew should use in the Grand Festival. Lance had left and Ted forced him into a game of hockey. There was a room that was conveniently laid out for ice-hockey in the blimp, that they went to so that they could play.

"I think you should use the Absol in the beginning." said May, dipping a mozzarella stick into marinara sauce.

"Sure. I taught it a new attack by the way."

"Cool! Which one?"

"You'll see." Drew took a bite of his delicious soufflé.

"I bet you taught it 'Hydro Pump'!" said May. Suddenly, May changed the subject. "Let's play a game!"

"Which one?"

"Let's name foods with cheese in it until one of us gives up!"

"Fine. I'll go first. Baked Ziti."

"Lasagna!"

"Pizza."

"Eggplant Parmesan!"

"mozzarella sticks"

"Pizza sticks!"

And so on…(author's note: Besides making me hungry, I can't think of anymore for some odd reason…you'd think I'd be full of them!)

---------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

Misty was coming from the bathroom at the plane when she bumped into Gary who was coming from the bathroom at the other end of the plane that had three bathrooms in it.

"Sorry." said Misty. Then she realized who she bumped into.

"G-Gary?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, how rude. Who are you again? Oh, I think you traveled with that loser, Ashy-boy. Uh…Misty was it?"

Misty glared at him. "Yes, I'm Misty. Ash is not a loser, thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome. Is he on the plane too?"

"Yes he is, as a matter of fact! I just don't know where…"

"Okay, M-Misty." Gary smirked. "Let's both look for that loser."

"I thought you stopped being rivals." said Misty, ignoring the fact that he was mocking her.

"What gave you that idea?" Gary didn't expect an answer, and walked past Misty. "Let's go find him."

"917 bottles of beer on the wall! 917 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 916 bottles of beer on the wall!" screamed Max from his seat.

"That sounds like Max…Ash must be with him. They're this way!" said Misty, and dragged Gary with her.

"Who?" asked Gary. "And was that…singing?"

"Pika Pika pika pii! Pika pika pika pii! Pika pi, pika pi, chuuu!" screamed Pikachu.

Misty and Gary covered their ears.


	17. Chapter 17: Arrival

How do you like that? I'm updating _before_ a month is over!...Um…at least…I _think_ I am…Huh…wouldn't you know it, I confused myself without even trying…oh well, let's get on with the chapter!

……..stalling……

Oh, question! Should it be Misty and Ash, or Misty and Gary? Your choice, I can hardly care less…

………stalling again…………

Let's go!

Chapter 17: Long-awaited Arrival

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I have to get ready! It's the day of my wedding!" panicked Officer Jenny of Cerulean City.

"Calm down, Jen." said Maxie. "We've got a few hours. Let's go watch the Grand Festival and cheer for the really cool contestant named Drew. We have plenty of time to set up afterwards, and we can boo this unimportant person named…um…something to do with fire…ah, Ash! He's battling the gym leader."

"Why are we booing him?" asked Officer Jenny of Cerulean City.

"Because, the gym leader's giving out free ice-cream to whoever cheers him!" answered Maxie, otherwise known as The Boss, patiently.

"That's a good enough reason for me!" said Officer Jenny of Cerulean City enthusiastically.

---------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------------------

Drew rubbed his eyes and stretched a little. He just woke up, and decided to get some breakfast. He knew that they would land in Sootopolis soon, and there wouldn't be much time to grab something to eat. Drew groaned, and slowly got up from the bottom bunk, careful not to wake up May.

Meanwhile, May was having a stupendously exciting yet stupifying and incredulous and incredibly marvelous but wonderfully simple dream.

_Begin Dream (Not stupendously exciting yet stupifying and incredulous and incredibly marvelous but wonderfully simple enough to have a division blob)_

_May was at a meadow filled with trees and flowers and many other things that would be in a meadow. She was sitting down and having her dream picnic, which consisted of a sandwich filled with ten different types of cheeses and a slice of chocolate fudge cheesecake for dessert. Suddenly, someone walked up to her._

"_Hello…May." said a someone who had greenish hair that walked up to May._

"_Oh, hi Drew! What are you doing here?" asked May._

_Suddenly, someone else walked up to her who also looked like Drew._

"_What's up, May?" asked a second, but smirking Drew._

"_Um…but, he's Drew." said May, confused._

"_I'm Drew too." said the second Drew._

"_No, I'm Drew." said the first._

_A third Drew walked up to May and the two Drews._

"_May." said the third Drew._

"_Wha—huh?" May was very confused now._

"_May, don't waste your time talking to those losers." said a fourth Drew, walking up to May._

"_Yeah, talk to me instead." said a fifth Drew._

"_Hah, don't bother talking. Let's play a game of cards!" said a sixth._

_And it went on till there were twenty Drews…_

_End Dream_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed May. "IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE DREWS!" May rolled over in the top bunk, and ended up falling on top of Drew, who was just about to walk away to get breakfast.

"Ack…Oow…" Drew moaned in pain. It wasn't everyday that someone fell on you from the top bunk. "Mind…getting off of me?" May quickly got up and blushed, emabarrassed.

"So, what was that all about?" demanded Drew.

"It…it was _horrible!_" May said sadly. "First there was one of you, then two, and before you know it, you just kept coming! You ruined my wonderfully thought out picnic!"

---------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"Rise and SHINE!" yelled Max, to Ash who was trying to catch up on his sleep. Max had been singing for a large part of the night, and all the passengers complained. For some odd reason, Misty and Gary didn't meet them yet, and they were going to land in an hour or so.

"Pika, pi pika chuu! CHAA!" yelled Pikachu, agreeing with Max as they earnestly tried to wake up Ash.

"Whaa…." Ash groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Okay, I'm awake…what do you want…"

"We have to sing you our new song!" said Max enthusiastically.

"No! Please, please don't! I'll do anything! I have a family, you can't do this to me! Think of the children!" begged a passenger behind them. He was nearly in tears.

"Yes Max, listen to him! Your singing isn't really…it's not…" Ash didn't know how to break it to Max.

"What? I know my singing is great!" said Max, confused.

"No, it's just that…your singing….is…theworstI'veeverheardinmylife!" said Ash really fast. Then he took a deep breath.

"I didn't catch that, but I think I should just start my song now. Ready Pikachu?" asked Max.

Pikachu nodded.

Ash dug in his backpack for a set of ear plugs. Several other passengers did the same.

"This iiis the soong that neeverrr ends! It goooesss onnn and onnn myyy friends!" started Max.

"Pikachu pikkaaa! Pika pii, cha!" continued Pikachu.

Ash's earplugs hadn't blocked all of the sound. "Why have you betrayed me, Pikachu…" he said out loud.

---------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------

Why haven't Misty and Gary talked to Ash and Max yet? They were in a discussion of their own, after hearing Max's and Pikachu's horrible singing last night.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" asked Misty out of the blue.

"Me?" Gary smirked. "You should know already. I'm famous beyond your wildest dreams."

"I don't know much about what's going on lately." confessed Misty. "I usually stay in the gym. I only came out because I had this feeling about Ash getting his final badge for the Hoenn League. But it's none of your business!"

"Hmph. Have it your way. How about I enlighten you a little? I'm Gary Oak!" Gary grinned a winning smile.

"Nice to meet you Gary Oak!" Misty held out a hand. Gary shaked it.

"I'm also an archaeologist, a writer, a professor, a bilingual, and a beedrill keeper!" continued Gary.

"You're a beedrill keeper?" asked Misty, dumbfounded.

"Yes. It's my part-time job besides being an archaeologist, a writer, a prof--"

"Okay, I get the idea!" interrupted Misty rudely. "How do you have time to do all that stuff?"

"Hi! I'm Gary Oak!" said Gary with a winning smile.

"Nice to meet you Gary Oak!" said Misty, holding out a hand. Gary shaked it again.

"I could've been a pokemon master, but I decided that job was too lame."

"How come?" asked Misty. "I thought it was your dream, along with Ash's?"

"Hi! I'm Gary Oak!" said Gary with a winning smile.

"HOLD IT! I'm experiencing _serious _déjà vu!" said Misty, irritated.

"Hi! I'm--" Gary started, but was interrupted.

"549 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" yelled Max from his side of the plane.

"PIKA PIII!" yelled Pikachu.

"They're still at it…" muttered Gary. "Hey, Misty. I'd like to interview you for my next book, entitled _How to insult anyone who likes Ash without them Realizing It_. Would you mind helping me?"

"WOW!" Misty had stars in her eyes. "Do you know what this means? I'll be FAMOUS! I'll actually be in a BOOK!"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I just said…" muttered Gary.

"GREAT! When do we start?" demanded Misty.

"How about right now?" Gary got out a clipboard and a pencil, and they started the interview.

When Gary was satisfied, it was late at night, they had to go to bed. That's why they didn't meet up with Ash and Max. Maybe in the morning…

-----------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

Gary and Misty overslept.

-----------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"We will blast off in 3…2…1…oh, I'm sorry, wrong job. I just got transferred here, you know." said the flight attendent through a microphone. "We will begin landing soon. Please put on your seatbelts."

"COOL! We get to put on _seat belts!_" said Max excitedly. "Seatbellllts aarrree coool!" He sang offkey-like.

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu.

"Please…be…quiet…" said Ash, trying to stay calm.

"If you look to your left, you'll see a window. If you look to the right, you'll see another window." said the flight attendent helpfully.

-----------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

Gary and Misty just woke up. They put on their seatbelts. Thirty seconds later, the landing was finished anyway, so they got to take the seatbelts off.

"We have now landed. Please take off your seatbelts and leave in an orderly fashion. ORDERLY! No—hey! Wait, you shouldn't…Aahh!" The flight attendent got knocked down and stampeded over while everyone ran off the plane.

"Thank you…for…riding…" the flight attendent started before fainting.

Misty and Gary stepped over her while they ran out of the plane. Misty bumped into Gary who bumped into Ash's mother who bumped into Professor Oak, who bumped into Ash, who bumped into Max, who bumped into Pikachu who was all the way down on the floor.

Everyone fell.

-------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"What would you like to order for breakfast?" asked Lance bracingly.

"I'm Lance's cooking assistant, Ted! I'll take your orders instead to annoy Lance!" said Ted.

"I remember you! I gave you that hockey puck." said Drew.

"Yes! So what would you like to order?" asked Ted.

"I want a glass of milk!" said May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"…and french toast…" said May, wondering what to add.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"um…and…a….berry." said May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"And…a lifesaver."

"And then?" asked Ted.

"Uh…a…piece of cereal." said May. Yes, a piece.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"A….waffle." said May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"Um….another glass of milk?" asked May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"Ah…string cheese…" said May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"Grilled cheese?" asked May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"……" May couldn't think of anything else to say.

"And then, and then, and then, and then, and then, and then, and then, and then—" said Ted.

"I'd like to order now, please." interrupted Drew, annoyed.

"And what would you like to order, kind sir?" asked Ted.

"A cereal bar, thanks." said Drew.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"NO! PLEASE!" yelled May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"STOP!" yelled May, frightened for her life because of the killer 'and then's.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"Shut up!" yelled Lance, who was listening in. "As much as May and Drew annoy me, you're only annoying ME that way! That…doesn't make sense, does it…" Lance lost his nerve.

"Lance, have you ever considered therapy? I know a good place. It's right next to a beauty parlor." suggested Drew.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"It's owned by someone named Jessie." continued Drew.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"She is supposedly a Team Rocket member." finished Drew.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"I'd like to meet her someday. She's a rolemodel…" said May.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"You _have_ met her! I'm sure you did, you followed Ash!" said Lance.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"And I did go to that same place for therapy. I think I need another session." admitted Lance.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"I even wrote to 'Greetings, Betty' for advice!" said Lance.

"The moment of truth." said May, a _rhetorical statement._

"Enough of this! Let's go without breakfast, May." said Drew.

"THE BLIMP'S LANDING! AND THEN?" asked Ted.

Captain Mona's voice spread through the intercom. "We're done landing. Too bad there are no windows. If I didn't say anything, you could stay here forever. Muahahahahahaha!...cough…please exit the blimp."

"And then?" asked Ted.

"You're fired!" yelled Lance.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"I never want to see you again!" yelled Lance.

"And then?" asked Ted.

"I don't want to see your purple hair either!" yelled Lance.

Ted sniffed. "My mother said that it was cute…Oh no! I left my mother at Pacifidlog town!" said Ted, panicking.

"Pacifidlog town? Does she know you're here?" asked Drew.

"No." answered Ted.

--------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

"Mommy…Ted's gone." said Ted's twin sister, Fin(which means 'end' in Spanish!). Fin had purple hair in two braids, and orange eyes, like Ted.

Fin was wearing yellow sweatclothes like Ted.

"Ted? Where is he? OH NO!" Ted and Fin's mother just realized that he was gone. She was busy counting the number of polka dots on her dress for the whole night and into the new morning.

_Start Flashback-_

"_Hey, Ted, I dare you to swim to that little island over there where they're holding the contest and never come back." said Fin._

"_Okay, Fin!" said Ted._

_Ted swam to the island. He got there when they were boarding the blimp._

_A crew member stopped him before he entered. "Name." said the crew member._

"_I'm Ted!" said Ted._

"_Hi Ted! Come on in!" said the crew member._

_Ted went in the blimp. Fin heard all this because she has extra good ears._

_--End Flashback_

"Fin, do you have any idea where Ted went?" asked their mother.

"Ted? No idea. But maybe you should ask an Officer Jenny." said Fin.

"Oh, Fin, how rude. It's _the_ Officer Jenny. You can say _an _when we're on the road." said her mother. "Anyway, they all took the day off because of the Officer in Cerul—oh no! We have to get to that wedding! We can't miss it for the world!" said Fin and Ted's mother.

"How are we going to Officer Jenny of Cerulean City and Maxie's wedding? And do we have a wedding gift?" asked Fin.

Fin and Ted's mother grabbed a hat from a passersby. "Now we have a wedding present! But I don't know how we'll get to that wedding…"

"Hello, Ted's mother! I am James from the JMJ company, and this is Meowth and Jessie! We all got together to go to the wedding. I heard your plight, and we decided to give you a ride in our space-lacking hot air balloon!" said James enthusiastically.

"Yes! We have a ride!" said Fin happily.

"Yes! Maybe we'll find…uh…what's his name again…oh, Ted!" said Ted and Fin's mother.

"Forgive mommy. All she can remember is polka dots." said Fin.

"Would you like to sign up for therapy?" asked Jessie.

"Would I ever!" said Ted and Fin's mother.

"Let's speed this thing up!" said Jessie, when Fin and her mother went into the hot-air balloon. Rockets popped out of a compartment of the hot air balloon and they blasted off again!

-----------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------

Sixty seconds later, they landed in Sootapolis.

Or, rather, a minute later.

Now everyone is in Sootopolis!

First up, Grand Festival!

The chapter is done now! Breathe in, breathe out….okay, you're good!


	18. Chapter 18: Opening Ceremony

And, after a superifically long time, I have decided to update! But NOT without telling you a completely meaningless and pointless story, that just happens to have an INTRICATE PLOT! If you don't believe me, read the mini story!

Mallory and the Bad Habit

Mallory had a bad habit. It was procrastination. Her parents didn't like those who procrastinated, and therefore didn't like Mallory. Mallory loved her parents, but was shocked when she figured out that her parents didn't like her. One day, she asked her twin sister why they didn't like her, and her twin sister, Chandelier whose nickname is Wren, said that it was because Mallory had a bad habit. That being said, Mallory decided to stop her bad habit. It wasn't easy, but she stopped 'cold turkey'. Whenever her parents told her to do something, she did it right away. Her parents learned to take advantage of Mallory and use her for simple things such as opening jars or turning on the oven. Wren also used Mallory selfishly. Everyone lived happily ever after, with Mallory's habit gone, and her parents loving her.

The End

NOW I AM PATENTING THIS STORY SO THAT NO ONE CAN STEAL IT! IF ANYONE MENTIONS THIS STORY AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE CONSULT ME BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE CREDIT FOR IT! OTHERWISE THAT WOULD BE PLAGIARISM! CHEERS!

Now that I have wasted MOMENTS OF YOUR TIME you are probably now willing to read the next update of Uncoordinated! Well guess what, I'm not done!

I'd like to take this moment to thank those who have reviewed that did not sign in on I'm too lazy to check who you are, but one was kinda like Candyx, and the other Spider Fairy, and there may have been more. And if I'm wrong…oh well, at least I tried!

Now let's stall! See if you can find the code through the following:

sheatH

lEg

motoRcycle

excEllent

Indigo

ScarleT

HEater

cUmbersome

maP

inDigenous

lATE

Chapter 18: Opening Ceremony

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! We have to go, Drew! Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!" said May, getting into the moment.

"I'm the one who's actually entering the Grand Festival…" said Drew, peeved.

"So let's go! Or you're going to be late!" insisted May.

"But I want breakfast!" said Drew.

"I thought we were going to skip breakfast?" asked May.

_Oh no, May is acting smart!_, thought Drew. He gulped. "Well, I'm hungry. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Drew did the Drew Thing.

They stopped at a bakery shortly before the Grand Festival would begin.

---------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"Let's go find seats, Fin." said Ted and Fin's mother.

"What about Ted, Mommy?" asked Fin.

"We don't have time for that! I just bought the _cutest_ polka-dotted slipcover for our seats, but if we don't find seats for the Grand Festival, they'll go to waste!" argued Ted and Fin's mother.

"But I don't _like_ polka dots!" whined Fin.

Fin and Ted's mother gasped. "You…you can't be my daughter!"

"Uh…" Fin was speechless, as her mother gaped at her.

"Well, well…we have a _rebel_ in the family. Must've come from your father's side. Let's run along, those chairs need slipcovers." Fin and Ted's mother walked briskly away, with Fin trying to keep up.

-------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------------

After having breakfast, and Drew was much less cranky, they got ready for the Grand Festival. As they entered the building that was situated at the very highest point in Sootopolis a man stopped them.

"Hello. You're here for the Grand Festival, I presume?" asked the man.

"Obviously." said Drew.

"And I'm Drew's personal Cheeseleader!" said May.

"Er…right. I'm your tour guide. Welcome to the Grand Mansion Where the Grand Festival Is Being Held Because It's So Grand." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Drew.

"I am Grant, the grand tourguide for the Grand Mansion Where the Grand Festival Is Being Held Because It's So Grand." said Grant.

"What was this place called before the Grand Festival was held here?" asked Drew.

"Wow, a mansion!" exclaimed May.

"It was called the Grand Mansion Where the Grand Festival Is Going To Be Held At." said Grant.

"What was it called as soon as it was built?" asked Drew.

"The Grand Mansion Where It Is Hoped That The Grand Festival Will be Held At." said Grant.

"This place has such a great name!" said May happily.

"Of course. It is a very grand place, when you get right down to it." said Grant.

"Very grand, I'm sure." said Drew sarcastically.

"Well, let me show you around!" said Grant. "This is the second-most grand entrance! That's the grandest door!"

Grant went on to show them the whole entire first floor of the mansion. There was a room where contestants could freshen up, and five different and rather large bathrooms. There were intricate drawings of the grandest trees ever seen on most of the doors. The door knobs had pictures of leaves engraved on each of them.

"Here is some of the grand history of this grand, grand place." said Grant. He went on telling them of the very grand owner who decided to build the grand mansion in hopes of hosting the Grand Festival. The grand, grand owner loved trees and how they look, and so put them on every door. Leaves were also among his favorite things.

"I am so glad that the Grand Festival is being held in such a grand place, instead of the boring tents they usually are in, or the boring, boring buildings." said May.

"Ah, but of course. The Grand Festival must only be held in the grandest places!" said Grant. "We must hurry now. The grand opening ceremony will be held in the grand auditorium on the second floor. On the third floor is where the grand Grand Festival shall be held. There are many seats there. The fourth floor has bedrooms for the grand owner of the grand mansion, and the fifth floor has a grand entertainment room. The sixth floor has yet even more grand bedrooms, and the seventh floor is haunted by grand ghosts, with more grand bedrooms. The eighth and final floor is the grand, grand, grand attic. It is very grand and very intricate. It is truly the grandest part of the grand mansion." finished Grant.

"What a grand tour…" said May, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It was memorable…" said Drew, equally touched by all the grandness.

-------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"Ladies, gentlemen, and peanuts! Welcome to the Grand Festival, which is being held at the Grand Mansion Where The Grand Festival Is Being Held Because It's So Grand. Thank you for coming! First, we'll have the opening ceremony, which will be conducted by Ted who has cute purple hair." said the announcer.

"I'm Ted." said Ted. "There are seven contestants in all. Now here's…Leon!"

Leon stepped forward. Leon was wearing a t-shirt with a lion on it and a hat that was shaped in a banana.

Leon stepped back as Ted started to speak again. "Next up is Leo!"

Leo stepped forward next. Leo was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a lion on it, and a hat that was shaped in a pineapple. Then Leo stepped back.

"Then we have Wintra!" said Ted excitedly.

Wintra was wearing a long, white fur coat. Her shoes were also white, and they were snow boots.

"And then there's Autumne!" said Ted.

Autumne was wearing a light brown coat, and her skirt was red.

"Here's Spring!" continued Ted.

Spring was wearing all green, just different shades of it. She was wearing a light green turtleneck sweater, and forest green pants.

"Summer is next!" said Ted.

Summer was wearing a mixture of orange and yellow. She looked really bright in those clothes. She was also wearing sandals, and carrying a beach ball.

"And lastly, Drew." said Ted.

Drew stepped forward at the mention of his name, and looked at Ted strangely. It was a wonder how Ted had managed to get himself on stage like that, but Ted is amazing that way.

"That wraps up the contestants! Congratulations on making it here, and good luck with the Grand Festival! Back to you, Miranda." said Ted.

"Right, thank you for that, Ted." said Miranda, the announcer. "The contest will be held in two parts- the preliminaries, the secondaries, and the thirdamentaries."

Ted whispered to Miranda.

"Uh, that's three parts, and apparently secondaries and thirdamentaries aren't words, but that doesn't matter! The preliminaries will begin after a short thirty second break." said Miranda.

--------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"Would you like some 'instant tea'?" asked Professor Oak.

"Why, of course! You're so thoughtful, professor!" said Ash's mom.

"Thank you. Would you like sugar and cream with that?" asked Professor Oak.

"Do you even have to ask? The usual!" said Ash's mom.

"I love instant tea!" said Professor Oak.

"I love salt…I mean, I love instant tea!" said Ash's mom, who personally thought that the instant tea tasted like salt.

----------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------

"Wow Misty, you look different." said Ash.

"Really? How so?" asked Misty, grinning on the inside. She didn't think that Ash would notice.

"Did you…always have orange hair?" asked Ash.

That's when Misty hit him with a mallet.

----------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that Ash let me sit with you all by myself!" said Max, holding the Pikachu. Pikachu 'pika-ed' happily.

"Do you think we can hit off our singing career at the end of the Grand Festival?" asked Max.

"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu.

"You're right, we have to try!" said Max.

"Pika, chaaa!" said Pikachu.

"Alright, we will go right up there after they announce the winner, and sing!" said Max.

"Pika pika chu!" said Pikachu.

"We'll be so famous!" said Max.

--------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"I am so glad that I don't have to sit with any losers…" said Gary.

"Hey Gary! We decided to move from our old seat to sit with you! Isn't it great?" asked Ash.

"This _cannot_ be happening! Oh wait, I should use this to my advantage!" said Gary to himself.

"Gary, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Misty.

Gary took out a clipboard and a pencil. "I was just thinking, how about an interview? You can't seriously be thinking of watching the whole Grand Festival. I'm writing a few books. I already interviewed Misty here on one. My other one is going to be called, _The Grand Festival: Sitting next to Losers in Love_."

"We're going to be even MORE FAMOUS!" said Misty excitedly.

"Alright, I'll do it!" said Ash, also excited.

"Ash, you still didn't tell me how I look different…" said Misty slowly.

Gary started to write on the clipboard.

------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"And the thirty seconds are up! Let's begin the preliminaries!" said Miranda. "Ted, would you like to take over?"

"Of course, Miranda. The weather outside has taken a turn for the worse, and is now raining. Let's hope that it lets up before Officer Jenny of Cerulean City and Maxie's wedding! And now, the preliminaries! This will be different from every other contest!" said Ted.

Next Chapter:

See the preliminaries! Will Drew be able to get through it? Or will he lose out to Summer? Maybe even Wintra, Autumne, Spring, Leo, or Leon? What will happen? And will Gary _actually_ write the books he claims that he will write, or is this all for his amusement?

And how brave is Mrs .Ketchum, to have tea that tastes like salt?

Is May a good cheeseleader? Or should she be a cheerleader?

Finally, what's so different about Misty? Will Ash EVER find out?

Find all this out and more, in the NEXT CHAPTER!

Here's a tip to all:

Drew's head is HUGE! It's like TWICE MAY'S HEAD! I noticed it in a video I watched, even though I should've been paying attention to the video. Drew is very similar to a bobble head without the bobble! Er…and he has a BIG HEAD! Check it out, next time you see him, k?


	19. Chapter 19: Appealing Appeals with Appea

Yes, I'm actually updating after the longest time ever! I am very sorry, it must be disappointing that this story gets updated so rarely…wow, that sounded pretty formal! I'm getting there!

Hey, hey! See if you can decode this! This is the idea of the next story that I'll write _after_ Uncoordinated! Here's the code:

Thanks for reading tHis. I'm going to do rEviews NEXT So sTay tuned fOR those people who reviewed anonYmously. I ShOuldN'T takE too long. I promise. Don't give up on me now! Plea'Se stAy till I actually get to it! Don't worry, almost there. I'm taking Voraciously long arENT I? As long as yoU see the code! RESt assured, almost there!

Great, now I hope you saw through that code! Now for the anonymous reviews:

To Shattered Emotions: Thanks for those attacks, but I'm just going to use the ones that I made up 'cuz they are SO much easier! But it's the thought that counts, so I'm counting your thought because I'm being thoughtful in response to your thoughtfulness that really counted! Haha, in other words, thanks for the review! It was really nice of you to take the trouble of typing all that! Okay, and I admit it…I exaggerated A BIT! Drew still has a big head, literally!

To Canyx: Hey! I saw you around! Anyway, wow, I think you're the first one to say that my story's making sense! Congrats on that! You're showing INDIVIDUALITY, yay! And that means you're cool 'cuz you're an individual! Alright, my story may make sense, but I'm not…

And now, the story!

AFTER I tell you how hungry I am! You see, it's been a very sad, sad day…I've finally got internet connection on my laptop, it's the best feeling in the world…I MEAN today is very sad because now that I have internet even more I am too lazy to get up and have dinner…and now I'm hungry and stuck writing Uncoordinated because of my laziness…

TO THE STORY!

Chapter 19: Appealing appeals with Appeal

"The uh…what's the word…layout…goings-on…" Ted thought hard and paused in his sentence.

"Um, setup?" tried Miranda.

"Ah, setup! The _setup _of the Grand Festival will be tons different from the regular contest," said Ted.

"Ted, I have a confession to make," said Miranda.

"No! You can't possibly mean…you're not going to learn how to fish are you?" asked Ted fearfully.

"NO! Miranda is not my real name!" exclaimed Miranda.

The audience gasped. Even Ash and Misty stopped being interviewed by Gary so that they could listen.

May's jaw dropped. There was tension in the air.

"And…and you were going to tell me this now? After all those twenty minutes we've known each other?" asked Ted, tears pouring.

"I am _so_ sorry, Ted. I thought that maybe I should…maybe I should…" Miranda broke into tears.

"Miranda, tell me! What is your real name? Tell me before it breaks my heart!" said Ted.

"It's…it's...Cantaloupe," said Miranda with a trembling voice.

"Miranda, Cantaloupe, how could you! What should I call you? I am so terribly confused!" cried Ted in agony.

"Please, just call me Cantaloupe and get it over with," Cantaloupe cried harder.

"Cantaloupe, I trusted you…I can't believe it…" Ted said sadly.

"I knew her name wasn't Miranda," muttered Drew to himself.

"I'm sorry Ted, so sorry…" said Cantaloupe tearfully.

"I can't go on…not after that…" said Ted.

"Neither can I. I…I am so ashamed of myself! I shouldn't have lied to you, Ted, and the world…" cried Cantaloupe.

"I need to be alone for a while…" Ted ran off the stage.

"Ted, wait!" cried Cantaloupe. She rushed after him.

-------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

The audience cried for two minutes, and then clapped for the performance. They threw flowers onto the stage, but after ten more minutes and nothing happening, someone called out:

"Hey, who's going to announce the Grand Festival now?"

There were titters in the crowd. No one knew what to do. They also didn't know the 'different' setup of the contest.

"Misty, Ash…you two losers should go cover for the announcers," said Gary.

"Why us?" asked Ash.

"I have to write the soap opera we just saw! It was beautiful…" Gary wiped a tear from his eye, as he got a pen ready.

"Do we both need to go?" asked Misty.

"Yes," said Gary.

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Because I said so," said Gary.

"Okay, Gary," said Misty.

Misty and Ash walked to the stage.

"Hi everybody! We're the new announcers!" said Ash.

The audience booed.

"Uh…what do you get when you cross a bug and a carrot? A Misty!" said Ash.

Misty hit Ash with her mallet. Then she giggled nervously. "Ignore him. Ash is just an idiot! But we all knew that!"

"I am not!" argued Ash.

"Uh, anyway, let's just start the show! First I'll show off all my water pokemon—" said Misty.

"Misty, we're supposed to announce the Grand Festival," interrupted Ash.

"Oh, right. Ahahaha," Misty laughed embarrassedly, and stuffed her pokeballs in her bag. "Okay, so I guess…all the contestants can release their _one_ contest pokemon and we get to vote for the top three."

"And the rest of them get disqualified!" put in Ash.

"Obviously Ash! Get with the program!" said Misty rudely.

"That wasn't obvious! What kind of announcer are you?" asked Ash.

"I'm a good one, thanks," said Misty.

The audience booed again.

"Oh, maybe we should start…" said Misty hesitantly.

"Fine. Um…what were their names again?" asked Ash.

"I only remember Drew," said Misty.

"Wasn't there a Leon?" asked Ash.

"I thought it was Leo," said Misty.

"No, no, it must've been Leon," argued Ash.

"Okay, let's call Leo and see what happens!" said Misty.

"No, let's call Leon," said Ash.

"Leo," said Misty.

"Leon," said Ash.

"Rock, paper, scissors…" Misty chose paper, and Ash chose rock.

"Ha! Cooommmeee out Leeeoo!" sang Misty.

At this point, the audience is just staring at them.

Leo reluctantly came out.

"Now tell this kid here that there's no Leon competing!" said Misty.

"But…there is a Leon," said Leo slowly.

"Kid?" asked Ash, stunned.

"I'm older than you," said Misty, sticking out her tongue.

"So Leo, show your pokemon!" said Ash.

"_One_ of your pokemon," elaborated Misty.

-------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

"My little boy's growing up…now he's a bad announcer, going up on stage…oh the bravery!" said Ash's mother.

"Ah, Ash and Misty are equally bad," said Professor Oak.

"Ash is horrible at jokes," said Ash's mother.

"Misty seems abusive," said Professor Oak.

"Ah, they're perfect for each other," chorused the two, and they sighed pleasantly.

---------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

Leo steadied his pineapple hat, and then he said, "Go Parfait!"

He released a Nuzleaf, which is a _quaint_ pokemon _with a leaf on its head_. As the pokedex would say: NUZLEAF live in densely overgown forests. They occasionally venture out of the forest to startle people. This POKEMON dislikes having its long nose pinched.

"It's ugly," said Misty.

"Misty, don't say that in front of Leo!" reprimanded Ash.

"Oh sorry," said Misty. She turned around. "It's ugly."

"Er…Parfait, show them a 'Bullet Seed'!" said Leo. Parfait shot seeds at Ash, knocking him down.

The audience cheered.

"You're sure there's a Leon?" asked Misty.

"I hate you Leo," said Ash.

"Not in front of Leo!" reprimanded Misty.

"I hate you Leo," said Ash, when he turned around.

"Well, Leo, keep standing there with Parfait out, and ignore Ash. Next up is Leon I guess…if Leo's telling the truth," said Misty.

Leon came out and steadied his banana hat. "Hi everyone!"

"Release your pokemon!" said Ash.

----------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

"They can't announce for their lives," said Gary.

-------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"I think May may be smarter than them," said Drew.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------

"Go Sorbet!" said Leon. He released a Swablu which is a fluffy bird thing that has wings that looks like cotton swabs.

"Sorbet, use 'Strawberry Milkshake'!" said Leon.

"That's not an attack!" yelled Ash.

Sorbet grabbed a strawberry milkshake from Leon's outstretched hand and poured it over Ash.

"I hate you Leon," said Ash.

"Now Ash, that's just plain rude," said Misty.

"Sorry Misty. No offense Leon, but I hate you," said Ash.

"Uh, thanks?" tried Leon.

"Leon, keep standing there with Sorbet! Now it's…Autumne's turn!" said Misty.

"Wow Misty, you remembered!" said Ash.

"Of course I did!" said Misty, giving Ash a thumbs-up sign.

Autumne stepped forward. "Go, Pumpkin Pie!"

She released a Gloom, which is a drooping plant, basically.

"Pumpkin Pie, 'Stun Spore'!" said Autumne.

"Hey, that matches your hair color Misty!" said Ash, right before the Stun Spore hit him.

"Does not!" said Misty, punching him in the face. The punch stopped the effects of the Stun Spore.

----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"I think I'll take over the stage! I'm better at it!" said May, who was being _egotistical_. She hopped onto the stage.

"Hey guys! I'm taking over! Bye now!" said May.

Misty and Ash grumbled but went back to their seat next to Gary, who was busy writing all the new material.

"Okay, on with the Grand Festival! Autumne's just went, and her Stun Spore was so cool that it knocked Ash out! Figuratively! Uh, I mean literally! No wait…" May looked confused and utterly puzzled.

"Go on, May!" cried out a member of the audience.

"You know my name!" said May, awed.

"Yeah, you're the one who has blue pajamas! We got free eggplants that day!" said the member of the audience.

"Thank you, thank you!" said May, bowing. "I have orange pajamas too!" Then she looked around the stage and remembered that Leo, Leon, and Autumne were still there.

"Going on! Next is Spring!" said May.

"Go Mandarin Orange!" said Spring. Mandarin Orange was an Illumise, which is a pokemon that looks like a firefly except it's not.

"Use Will-o'-Wisp!" ordered Spring. Mandarin Orange's 'Will-o'-Wisp' formed circles in the air, bright, flaming circles.

"Great, now stand there while Summer goes! I mean, Summer competes! I don't mean that Summer's passing…" May faltered.

-------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"Nope, they're all the same," muttered Drew.

---------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

Summer stepped forward and released a Magcargo which is a fiery snail type thing.

"Snow Cone, go! 'Water Gun'!" said Summer.

"And Summer decides to show off her Snow Cone's 'Water Gun'!" said May.

The fire pokemon ran over to Summer, who handed her a water gun. Apparently Summer took things literally.

Snow Cone fired the water gun up, and so it seemed like it was raining on the stage.

"Okay, next up is Wintra!" said May.

Wintra came up, and released a Regice which just looks like a big piece of crystallized ice with three quarters of a face.

"Seashell, try a 'Ice Beam'!" said Wintra. Seashell shot an Ice Beam at the floor of the stage, forming a small circle of ice around it, making a mini ice-rink on the stage.

"Lastly, we've got Drew! Drew's the best one from everyone here!" said May.

"Favoritism!" called out a member of the audience. Everyone cheered.

Drew did the Drew Thing. "Well, May. You've landed yourself the announcing job,"

"Yeah! I think I'm good at it! Or am I…I thought I was…but maybe I'm not? But it'd be nice to be good at it…I think…" May started to talk so much that she confused herself.

"Yeah well…I'm kind of hungry right now…" said Drew.

"But you ate breakfast!" said May.

"I could hardly eat anything with you telling me that lunch was more important than breakfast every two seconds!" pointed out Drew.

"Oh, right…" agreed May. "But I can help!" May threw a pokeball at Drew.

Out popped a riceball that flew into Drew's hands. Drew hungrily bit into it, but gagged two seconds later.

"May…" started Drew.

"Yes?" asked May.

"This is my cooking, isn't it…?" asked Drew.

"Of course! It was so good I decided to save it!" said May.

"When…" said Drew slowly. "Was the last time I cooked?"

"Oh I'd say…" then May gasped. "That was a _long_ time ago!"

"YOU THINK?" yelled Drew, annoyed.

May laughed nervously. "You should go on with the Grand Festival before you get disqualified!"

The judges, who were quiet before then, exchanged a look with Drew that clearly showed that he would not get disqualified no matter what he did.

"Fine then," said Drew, swallowing his pride. "Go Roselia! 'Magical Leaf'!"

"Astounding, truly astounding! Drew pulls off a beau-tiful 'Magical Leaf'!" said May, trying her best announcer voice.

"And now it's time to vote!" said May.

--------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

"Before we announce who is going to advance, I have a cheeseleading rhyme I have to share!" said May enthusiastically.

"This one's for Drew!" she said.

"_Drew is cool,_

_but so is cheese!_

_Mozarella sticks make me drool,_

_So get me some please!_

_Drew won't lose,_

_His winning won't cease,_

_No one can do better in his shoes!"_

"And now, the three contestants who are going to go to the second round of the Grand Festival are…" said May.

Suddenly, Ted and Cantaloupe ran back in.

"Cantaloupe, have you lied about anything else?" asked Ted.

"One thing…" said Cantaloupe slowly.

"Oh no, not another one!" Ted broke down in tears again.

"My clothes Ted…they're not blue, they're orange," said Cantaloupe.

"NO! You know I'm colorblind, how can you do this to me?" asked Ted. He was emotionally wounded.

"I thought you'd like blue better, but now I don't think so…I am very, very sorry Ted!" said Cantaloupe.

"Sorry's not good enough now, Cantaloupe. I don't think I can forgive you," said Ted.

"Please Ted!" begged Cantaloupe.

"Cantaloupe, I can't stand the pain anymore! I'm leaving for good!" said Ted. He stalked out of the auditorium.

"Teeeddd!" Cantaloupe cried after him, and lay down on the stage, crying.

"Follow after him, Cantaloupe," said Leo.

Cantaloupe nodded, and cried, "Ted, I promise I'm not lying about anything else!"

-----------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

After everyone aside from Gary and Drew wiped their eyes, May continued announcing.

"So the three that are moving on to the next round are…"

End of Chapter 19!

Please tell me who you want to go on to the next round! Don't include Drew in your review, because he's going through it anyway! So this is if you want to participate, because even if you don't give the review, that means I get to choose! So I'm giving you A SAY (Gasp)

Haha, so till next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Finito

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the national anthem…ha, wouldn't it be scary if I did?

On with the story! No stalling this time! And thanks to reviewers who usually have this section to themselves! Really sorry, just too lazy to write to them right now…

Chapter 20: "Finito"—Drew (Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut Episode)

Recap:

"So the three that are moving on to the next round are…"

Going on:

May suddenly had a coughing fit, thus delaying the announcement even longer. Everyone in the crowd was biting their fingernails in suspense, and to make matters worse, May began to talk even slower.

"The three that are moving on are…Wintra…" said May slowly.

"Hurry up!" yelled Drew from the back.

"But, the crowd _likes_ it this way!" May yelled back.

Everyone in the crowd glared daggers at her.

"Um, now that I was _so rudely _interrupted, I have to start over!" said May, grinning nervously.

"So Wintra is going on to the second round, and so is Leo, and last…" May paused for _dramatic effect._

"Last…is…DREW!" May yelled. The audience cheered.

"As a side note, the judges chose Leo because of his pineapple hat!" explained May.

Leon looked rejected, and took his banana hat off sadly.

"Leon, Autumne, Spring, and Summer…please get off the stage and go to the seats marked 'I lost the first round of the Grand Festival' in the first row of the auditorium," ordered May.

The four mentioned dejectedly walked to their seats.

"And now, moving on!" yelled May. "Since Cantaloupe and Ted are gone, I'm going to have to do the second round myself!"

The judges nodded, since they obviously had no intention of helping out.

"So, here it is…if your pokemon can say _one_ word in English, then it passes to the _third and final_ round! You only get one try! And you can't tell your pokemon which word to say!" explained May excitedly.

"First up, Wintra!" said May.

Wintra released her Regice.

"Come on, Seashell, you can do this!"

The Regice made a metallic sound. It didn't have a mouth, and was confused at what Wintra wanted it to do.

"AW, TOO BAD! You get to sit at the seat labeled 'I tried' in the second row of the auditorium! Now it's Leo's turn…if you mess this up, Leo, Drew wins! Unless he messes up too, which is kinda impossible…" May said thoughtfully.

"It's FAVORITISM AGAIN!" yelled a member of the audience, prompting the crowd to cheer again.

Wintra dejectedly left the stage while Leo released his Swablu.

"Sorbet, take the stage!" said Leon.

"Hey, that's what I always say!" complained May.

"Swab?" Swablu looked overly confused.

"Darn, Leon won this round…" May groaned. "Whatever…it's Drew's turn now!"

"Roselia…" said Drew, in a bored tone.

"Rose!" exclaimed Roselia.

"Wow! What an _exhilarating_ performance by Drew! What do the judges have to say about _that?_" May looked over at the judges table. Every single one of them had gave Drew a '10'.

"And Drew recieves a _perfect_ score! _Marvelous_!" said May, getting into the moment.

Drew did the Drew thing. "Final round?"

"One sec…I don't feel like announcing anymore. Anyone want to take over?" asked May.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"Psst…Gary…" whispered Ash.

"The crowd loves you…" whispered Misty.

"I know!" said Gary, pleased.

"So do a great job and announce…" whispered Ash.

"Why are you two whispering?" asked Gary.

"Because it's more dramatic this way…" whispered Ash.

"It was Ash's idea…" whispered Misty.

"And you're actually listening to him?" asked Gary.

"Um…" said Misty.

"Wow," said Gary.

"Are you going to go up or not?" asked Ash.

"What's in it for me?" asked Gary.

"What do you want?" asked Misty.

"Why do we care so much again?" asked Ash.

"Gary hasn't announced yet, that's why…" whispered Misty.

"I'm still here," said Gary.

"So go and announce!" whispered Ash.

"Fine…I don't need to stay with you two losers anyway…" said Gary after a moment's silence.

----------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

Gary walked up to the stage calmly, and May waved at him.

"Have fun!" said May, and then she walked off the stage.

"Maybe I should be an announcer too…" said Gary thoughtfully. "Hm, the final round is a battle between the green dude and the pineapple dude. The judges all seem to be rooting for Drew, although it's hard to tell…they're wearing shirts that say 'Drew's got style' but they're also wearing pineapple hats…I think Leo started a trend."

Leo and Drew walked up to each other and released their pokemon.

"Great, so let's start the battle! Drew has that rose thing, and Leon has the flying cotton ball," said Gary.

Leo looked emotionally wounded at what Gary called his pokemon.

"Ready, begin!" said Gary.

"Go Roselia! This one's going to be easy!" said Drew.

Leo sniffed. "Those words bring back memories…"

-----------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

"I can paint a better portrait of my pokemon than you can!" said a little Leo, pointing at an artist rudely.

The artist laughed. "Do you really think so, kid? Five bucks says you can't."

"Deal!" said little kid Leo.

"Go Roselia! This one's going to be easy!" said the artist, releasing his Roselia.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

"And then, and then…I owed the artist five bucks…good times, good times!" said Leo, wiping a tear from his eye.

Drew yawned. "You done yet? Roselia, 'Solar Beam'!"

"And Drew starts the battle off with a 'Solar Beam'! He clearly doesn't expect much from Leon because that attack is more of a finisher!" exclaimed Gary.

"Ah, that artist was such a good painter…" said Leo, lost in his own world.

The 'Solar Beam' inched towards Sorbet…

And it was a critical hit! Sorbet took a lot of damage because _everyone_ knows that a pokemon won't dodge unless you tell it to, unless it's the video game which of course _differs_ from the show…

"What was that artist's name again? Hmm…" said Leo.

"And Leo is having another flashback!" announced Gary.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

"Here's five bucks!" said little kid Leo.

The artist looked down at Leo. "What's your name, kid?"

"Leo!" said little kid Leo.

"Would you like this pineapple hat? I think it suits you," said the artist.

"Mmm, pineapples…" said little kid Leo, who started to have a flashback.

-----------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

"Dinnertime!" sang Leo's mother.

Everyone in Leo's family took a seat.

"Mom, can you pass me some pineapple pizza?" asked even littler Leo.

"Sure Leo," said Leo's mother.

Later that night…

"Mom, can you pass me the pinapple lemonade?" asked even littler Leo.

"Of course, Leo," said Leo's mother.

Later that night…

"Mom, can you pass me a slice of pineapple cobbler?" asked even littler Leo.

"But, we bought that from the bakery! Wouldn't you like some of the peach cobbler that _I baked_?" asked Leo's mother.

"I want pinapple cobbler!" whined even littler Leo.

Leo's mother sighed. "Fine, be that way…"

Later that night…

"I want to try that pinapple ice cream," said even littler Leo.

"Sure…" said Leo's mother.

Later that night…

"Mom, get me some pinapple cream pie!" ordered even littler Leo.

"GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Leo's mother, who was in bed. "IT'S 2 A.M!"

---------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"You okay kid?" asked the artist.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was thinking about pineapples," said little Leo.

"You can have that hat for free," said the artist.

"What's your name?" asked little Leo.

"Piña. Well, see ya later kid…" said the artist.

---------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

"Hmm…" said Leo.

"Magical Leaf, Roselia," said Drew.

"Leo's still not paying attention, and his Sorbet is taking in a lot of damage!" said Gary.

"Roselia, finish it off! 'Petal dance'!" said Drew.

Sorbet fainted.

"Piña…wonder if I'll ever see him again…" said Leon.

"And Leo loses! Drew is the official winner of the Grand Festival!" said Gary.

The audience cheered the loudest it has ever cheered before.

"I…lost? When did that happen?" Leo stalked of the stage, deep in thought.

"I'm through announcing! See ya!" said Gary, also walking off the stage.

Everyone cheered for Gary too, and some people threw him flowers. Gary gave the crowd a winning smile. "I'm Gary Oak! Read my books!"

May jogged up to the stage. "I'm taking over again! You win, Drew!"

"Of course I did," said Drew. "Shouldn't I get the ribbon cup now?"

"I…don't see it anywhere…" said May.

"WAIT! Before the ribbon cup is awarded, Pikachu and I want to perform a singing duet!" yelled Max, running onto the stage.

"Max? Since when do you _sing_?" asked May.

"Are you saying I can't sing?" asked Max, stung.

"I bet I can sing better than you!" said May.

"Later, I have to get famous first! Pikachu too. C'mon, announce this!" said Max.

"Um, right…Max is going to sing with Pikachu!" said May.

"And Pikachu wrote the song!" said Max.

"_Ohh, saay can you heaaar! Pika by the moonn'sss dull lighhttt! What so stubbooornllyyy we shouted at dawn's early seemiing? Pika Pika Pika Piii, Sand and soot maarrkk piii Soottapollis!_

_All thrrouugh the nigght, ashes fall from the skyyy! _

_Pikaaa pikka pii pi chuuu_

_Only the besst things happen heerre!_

_Free from all worriesss!_

_Sometimes pi, chuuu_

_Nothing wrong happensss heerreee!_

_Pika PI, because thisss is! _

_Sootapolis!_

_Greatesst city of them all!_

_Pika chu pi! And do yoouuu knoww whyy?_

_Becuasse it's the placcee!_

_That's the home of the braaavee!_

_Pika chu pika pi chu kachu!_

_PIKA PIKA CHUUU! SOOTAPOLIS,_

_SOOTAPOIIS, _

_THE BLESSED LANNNND SOOTTAAPOLISS!_

_Pika, chu, pii, pii! It's the best city there isss!_

_Soottaapollisss!_

_Wheerreee heroes areee born!_

_Pika pi chuuu!_

"Thank you, thank you…" said Max bowing.

"Chu, pika!" Pikachu bowed as well.

"That was…unique! I think Max has a real…_unique_ talent on his hands…" said May.

"We'll start our album by next month! We hope you liked this free presentation! See you all soon!" said Max.

"Pika!" waved Pikachu.

------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

When Max and Pikachu got off the stage, they made a new mark in history after they sang the anthem of Sootopolis City.

They soon received a high honor for making the 'weird genre' more popular.

Soon, they became world famous, and everyone wanted their autographs. They became the youngest singers seen in the pokemon world.

Max and Pikachu became inseparable, and were always seen together.

------------------------------------Division blob-------------------------------------

"That was fairly invigorating…" said May, trying out a new word. "But we have to wrap up the Grand Festival! So, um…now I have to find the ribbon cup."

"I can help you with that!" said Grant calling from the audience. "After such a grand peformance at the Grand Festival, the grand ribbon cup must be presented in the grandest manner possible! The grand ribbon cup isn't here…it's…in the grand, grand seventh floor, which is haunted by the grand ghosts which stole the grand ribbon cup because it is so grand that the grand ghosts felt with their grand feelings that it should belong in the grand seventh floor which is very grand."

"So…beautiful…" said May, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I agree…" said Drew, doing the same.

"May, I now pronounce you the grand announcer of the Grand Festival which is taking place in the Grand Mansion where the Grand Festival is Being Held Because It is So Grand. Now that you have such a grand title, you now have the grand permission to go to the grand and haunted seventh floor which is haunted by the grand ghosts that haunt the seventh floor because they are so grand. Now that you are also grand, you must retreive the grand ribbon cup so that we may grant the award to the grand winner of the Grand Festival whose name is the Grand Drew!" said Grant, the grand tourguide.

End of Chapter 20!

Note: Piña means pineapple in Spanish if you didn't know.

Note 2: Try reading the 'grand paragraph which was said by the grand tourguide Grant who is very grand' out loud

Note 3: Max and Pikachu's song doesn't make sense because Pikachu wrote it. It's modeled after the National Anthem of U.S.A.!


	21. Chapter 21: Ribbon Cup Caper

I just threw this chapter together, so it's not that great...it's getting into the _paranormal_...I wanted to further the plot, so that's why this is kind of rushed...I hope it didn't come off as that bad though! I updated quicker than I thought. The next chapter is getting into the breeding convention, and lunch time, and I'm sure that that will be better than this one! I just hope that you can last through this chapter...

Chapter Twenty-one: Ribbon Cup Caper (Revised)

May was scared, really scared. She was in the elevator on her way to the seventh, and haunted floor. No matter how grand the ghosts were, or how grand the eerie elevator was, she was still scared.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"How long do we have to wait?" yelled a member of the audience.

"Yeah, I have to get to the breeding convention after this!" yelled a Nurse Joy.

"I want lunch!" yelled another member of the audience.

"I want to take a picture of Drew with the ribbon cup!" yelled a photographer, and some of Drew's cheerleaders hurriedly ran in search of cameras.

"Not to worry, not to worry…" said Grant. "In case the grand ghosts on the grand seventh floor of this too grand to be true mansion stole the grand ribbon cup, I arranged many grand, grand cameras throughout the grand mansion so that we could see May's grand adventure while she is grandly retrieving the grand ribbon cup. Now all I have to do is grandly turn on all of the grand cameras, and we can watch her every move as grand entertainment."

With that said, Grant turned on all the cameras. A buzzing sound took over the whole mansion. Then Grant gestured at Drew to press a button on the stage, and a large LCD screen slowly made its way in front of the stage so that everybody could see it.

Drew and Grant walked to the other side of the LCD screen so that they could see.

--------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

The elevator stopped between the sixth and seventh floor.

"_Darn!_ I thought this elevator was too grand to stop here!" yelled May, frustrated.

-------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------------

There was a collective gasp throughout the audience.

"She…she made fun of the grandness of the elevator!" exclaimed Grant.

--------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------------

"Um, how do I get to the seventh floor _now_?" asked May to no one in particular. Then she saw the door to the elevator.

Nervously, May walked to the door, and saw a wrench encased in glass labeled 'Use in Case of Emergencies' nearby. May threw a pokeball at the glass to break it, and took out the wrench.

She immediately got to work wrenching open the door that wouldn't open when she pressed the 'Open door' button.

When she opened it, she gasped. She had accidentally looked down the elevator shaft, which was very scary. She unconsciously moved a step forward, and fell, only holding on to the elevator with one hand.

--------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

Drew clutched his seat nervously. "Is she going to make it?"

There were titters in the audience at the suspense, and everyone leaned forward in their seats as if they were watching a horror film.

--------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

May climbed up and back into the elevator, now visibly shaken. Suddenly, the elevator started up again, and she nearly fell out again. She held on to the side of the elevator where the door used to be before it fell down the elevator shaft.

The elevator stopped as soon as it started, and an eerie and low voice said, "A grand welcome to you for grandly stopping by at the grand seventh floor."

"Who said that? Wh-where are you?" asked May, looking wildly about her.

"Please enter," said the low and eerie voice, that was very low and very eerie.

May stepped into the seventh floor nervously. When she did that, the elevator zoomed down.

"You will have to take the grand stairs on your way back…if you can go back…" said the low and eerie voice, and it began to laugh.

"Wh-why are you laughing? Where's the ribbon cup?" asked May.

"Aren't you full of questions? You'll find out…" the voice laughed again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to have my daily grand cup of imaginary tea."

"Oh, can I come? Is it a tea party? I love tea! May I have herbal tea?" asked May excitedly.

The voice sighed. "You're supposed to be scared in a grand manner. I'm not going to invite you to tea. Toodles!"

"Who says toodles anymore?" asked May.

A bucket of water emptied on May from the ceiling.

"Sorry…" said May.

------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know she liked tea," said Ash.

"The things we learn…" remarked Misty.

------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------------

May walked down the long hallway, and looked around her. She saw paintings of people on the walls, who must've been the ghosts before they die.

"I'd love to be up there…" remarked May. Then she shook her head. "Gotta concentrate on Drew's ribbon cup."

-----------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------------

"Aww, isn't that sweet Drew? She's concentrating on you!" yelled Ash from the audience.

"Shut up, Ash! You're going to make us lose the romantic feel to it!" said Misty.

"Huh?" asked Ash.

Drew chose to ignore their shouts.

-------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------------

"It's s-so c-c-colld…." said May, shivering. Although the real reason she was shivering was because of the water, and she was drying off, but not fully.

May spotted a door and entered it. "Anyone here? Hello?"

Suddenly, the lights in the room turned on. A blurred figure sat in a chair in the middle.

"…Greetings," said the figure.

"Ack, a ghost! Um, um, um, where's the ribbon cup? You can tell me, can't you? Say, I'll trade one of my empty pokeballs if you give it to me!" said May.

"What would I do with a pokeball?" asked the figure.

"Between you and me," started May. Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Pokeballs can break glass."

"Hm, that can be useful…" said the figure thoughtfully.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" asked May.

"Pokeball first," said the figure.

May dropped the pokeball onto the figure's outstretched hand, and gave a start when the pokeball went through it.

"That gets annoying," said the figure. "Well, the ribbon cup's down the hallway, turn left, and it's the last door all the way down, before the next turn."

"Thanks!" said May.

------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

"That was weird…" said Drew.

Grant shrugged.

------------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

"Wait, turn right or left? Um..It probably said right, right? Ugh, why am I talking to myself? Am I…going crazy? What's that odd buzzing noise? I feel like someone's watching me…" said May.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

"She's on to us…" murmured Drew.

------------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"Gotta concentrate…okay, turned right, now I have to go into the first door right? So that's this one isn't it?" May opened the first door she saw.

Suddenly, confetti dropped on her.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU CAN'T FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!" yelled a voice.

"I…can't?" asked May.

"SPEAK UP! I'M A BIT HARD OF HEARING!" yelled the voice, which was coming from right in front of May, a figure that shimmered and glowed red. The figure smiled eerily.

"I SAID THAT I CAN TOO FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!" yelled May.

"NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" yelled the voice.

"WHERE'S THE RIBBON CUP?" yelled May.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" yelled the voice, and another bucket of water tipped over May's head.

"MY HAIR!" yelled May.

"THERE'S A GHOSTLY SALON THE NEXT DOOR OVER!" yelled the voice.

"OKAY, SEE YA!" yelled May, leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"Great attention span," remarked Drew.

"I think it's just grand, actually," said Grant.

"I kinda didn't get the feeling that she was so into her hair though," commented Drew.

----------------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

"Welcome, what can I do for you today?" asked a ghost holding a hair dryer.

"My hair's all wet," explained May.

"So what do you want _me_ to do about it?" asked the ghost.

"I want to dye my hair," said May randomly.

"What color?" asked the ghost curiously.

May had to think about that one. "_Gold!_"

"Uh…do you want your hair blonde?" asked the ghost.

"No thank you," said May.

"Gold?" repeated the ghost, dumbfounded.

"You're right, gold's much too flashy," said May suddenly. "I think I'll dye my hair blue!"

The ghost then laughed maniacally. "I'll dye your hair _magenta!_"

May gasped. "No, not _magenta!_"

"Yes _magenta!_" said the ghost eerily.

"No, no, _no!" _yelled May, scared.

"_Oh,_ I can't wait! I've been waiting years to dye someone's hair _magenta!_" exclaimed the ghost.

---------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

The audience gasped. Could they handle such a drastic change in hair color? They clutched the arm rests of their comfy seats in terror.

Drew and Grant clutched their arm rests too, except slightly more grandly.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

May shrieked and ran out of the salon, slamming the door behind her. She ran as fast as she could, and entered a random room after a few turns.

Once in the room, she huffed and puffed. Then she saw it…

In the center of the room…

In a glass case…

Was a…

Slice of cheesecake!

May licked her lips and charged for the slice.

---------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

"_Darn! _If only she noticed the ribbon cup that was _right next to it!_" said Drew angrily.

----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

May lifted the glass case hungrily, and snatched the piece of cheesecake. As soon as her fork, which she always carries around with her, mind, sunk into the scrumptious cake, an alarm sounded.

"All grand ghosts, calling all grand ghosts grandly. Grand ghosts, enter the grand shrine of the Grand Ribbon Cup. Someone has grandly infiltrated this grand room and grandly took our grand and delicious piece of grand cheesecake that is grandly fifty years old," announced a ghostly loudspeaker.

May hurriedly spit out the bite that she had taken. "SALMONELLA!" she shrieked.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

Everyone in the auditorium gasped. Their hearts beat frantically.

----------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

About twenty ghosts filed into the room and surrounded May. The hard-of-hearing one spoke first.

"HOW DOES THAT TASTE?"

"JUST DANDY!" yelled May sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

Drew was beside himself in laughter. "Payback!"

--------------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

A ghost with a blonde wig spoke next. "You have taken a bite of mold-infested cheesecake. How do you _feel_?"

May moaned.

"Cassandra, give her a break…" said a ghost holding a pillow. "My turn now. How did you _not_ notice that the cheesecake was old?"

"Um, well, it was…it looked good…" said May helplessly.

"Did it?" asked Cassandra, smiling at May cruelly.

"How was I supposed to know it was old?" blurted out May.

The ghost with the hair dryer frowned. "There are things living on it!"

"Gross!" said Cassandra, making a face. "Did you have to say that?"

"Yes, yes I did," said the ghost with the hair dryer.

"And we _are_ ghosts after all. Where would we get a cheesecake from anyway? Why, Cassandra died eating the cheesecake, and that's the only reason it's here," said the ghost with the pillow.

"There's also a bite in the cheesecake, if you need more evidence," said a ghost with buckteeth.

---------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------------

"Maybe this is too much payback…" said Drew.

"What if she gets food-poisoning?" asked a member in the audience.

"We should quarantine her!" said another member.

"It's not that bad," argued another member.

"I'm hungry," said someone else.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------------

"…okay, I get it," said May presently.

"…good," said Cassandra.

"Can I have the ribbon cup now?" May felt sick to her stomach and wanted to get this over with.

"Yeah, sure, have fun," said the ghost with the hair dryer.

"TAKE THE RIBBON CUP," said the hard-of-hearing ghost.

"You're just going to give it to me, just like that?" asked May.

"WE WANT TO SEE YOU GIVING IT TO DREW!" yelled the hard-of-hearing ghost.

"Drew's cute…" sighed a female ghost.

"Tell me about it…" sighed another female ghost.

"NOW GO BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MIND!" yelled the hard-of-hearing ghost.

May jumped as a ghost went through her, which felt pretty cold. Then she grabbed the ribbon cup in its case, and dashed out of the room. She managed to find the elevator without getting lost, and hopped into it when it came.

"A parting gift," said an eerie voice. A bucket of water fell on May once more, although the glass case protected the ribbon cup from getting wet. May, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

Being on the elevator was not a pleasant trip, for the door was still broken and not attached to it. May tried not to look down as she made her way back to the floor where the Grand Festival itself was being held.

--------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

"Quick, hide the TV screen!" ordered Drew.

Grant fumbled with the button but quickly pressed it. The LCD screen disappeared from view as May entered the room, completely soaked.

She ran to the stage, and said, "This year's Grand Festival winner is Drew!"

After removing the case, she handed him the ribbon cup, and Grant pulled down a lever and dropped two tons of confetti on top of Drew. Two tons was a lot, so in other words, Drew was buried in confetti.

Drew dug his way out, and accepted the ribbon cup.


	22. Chapter 22: Breeding Convention

Chapter Twenty-two: What is there to do at a Breeding Convention?

"And that's not all you get!" exclaimed May, as Drew took the ribbon cup. "Uno momentito."

"Huh?" Drew was surprised at her sudden switch to Spanish.

"One sec," translated May, as she walked over to the judges table, who were busy cheering for Drew and jumping up and down. The judges handed her a shopping bag which was labeled 'Give to Grand Festival Winner'.

"Let's see…" said May when she walked back to Drew. "Here's a check for…" May gasped. "Twenty-five thousand dollars!"

Drew grinned greedily and snatched the check from May's hand.

"Next," said May digging through the shopping bag. "A Roselia plushie!"

"Cool," said Drew, taking the Roselia plushie.

May pulled out a poster of Drew and handed that to Drew as well.

"Actually May, you can keep that," said Drew. "Would you like an autograph?"

Before May could say anything, the judges ran in front of Drew and waved around their own posters of Drew.

"Sign mine!" yelled one.

"No mine!" yelled another.

"My pleasure," said Drew, as May wordlessly handed him a red permanent marker so that he could sign everything.

"Hmph, you could at least wait till I finish handing out the prizes!" said May huffily, crossing her arms and turning her back to the judges.

"She has a good point," said a judge wearing a purple shirt.

"True that," said another judge who had her hair up in Nurse Joy's style.

The judges regretfully went back to their table.

"Now sign mine," said May bashfully.

"HEY, NO FAIR!" yelled the judge with the purple shirt. May stuck her tongue at him.

Drew scribbled something on the poster and handed it to May, all while doing the Drew Thing.

"Let's move on," said Drew.

"Right," said May, going starry-eyed over the poster.

"You know, you see me everyday and you never give me a look like that…" pointed out Drew.

May laughed nervously. "Yeah, so…" She shuffled through the shopping bag some more. "T-shirt," she said, throwing a green T-shirt into Drew's arms.

"_I won the Grand Festival and all I got was this T-shirt_," read Drew. "Nice touch."

A judge with a brown bag over his head gave Drew the thumbs-up sign. "I designed it myself!"

"Pineapple," said May, throwing a pineapple into Drew's arms.

"Well…" said Drew, turning over the pineapple awkwardly.

Suddenly, May squealed as she peeked into the shopping bag again. "This is awesome! What a great prize!"

Drew jumped back involuntarily at her squeal. "What'd I get?"

May squealed again. "I can't believe it! You'd think Syrene would say…no wait, she _did!_ She said I was psychic and maybe…just maybe…"

Drew snatched the shopping bag from May out of curiosity and suspense. "What the…"

"Oh, you _have_ to wear it now!" said May, squealing once more.

Drew pulled out a pale green coat with a matching pair of pants. "Are you serious?" he asked, glaring at the judges. They shrugged.

"And wear the green T-shirt underneath! You really will look like a leprechaun…" May had that dreamy look again.

"Wear it, wear it, wear it, wear it, wear it, wear it," chanted the audience.

Drew grumbled. "What else is in that shopping bag?" he asked, handing it back to May.

"Hmm…a chocolate bar, a green pair of sneakers, some green winter gear, green summer clothes, and a green badminton racket," stated May, throwing everything into Drew's arms.

"My whole wardrobe's planned for me…" said Drew, aghast.

"Oh yeah, and a green birdie for the green badminton racket. And, there's another green badminton racket in case you want to play with someone I guess, and a green badminton net," added May.

Drew took the shopping bag again and saw that there were also green swimming trunks in there, green sunglasses and a green towel. "What a prize…"

"And that's all folks! The Grand Festival is officially over!" announced May.

The crowd cheered, and May and Drew left the Grand Festival after the judges made an important announcement about the breeding convention.

"LUNCH!" yelled a rabid member of the audience, leaving before them.

"YEAH! LET'S GO, DREW!" yelled May.

"…I'm right here…" muttered Drew.

"I'm half starved! I hope the breeding convention has good food…" said May. "Where is it anyway?"

"At the enormous pokemon center. Weren't you listening?" asked Drew.

"O-of course I was…" said May, staring at Drew. Drew changed into his new clothes right before they left.

"W…What?" asked Drew, feeling slightly awkward at May's _intense _stare.

May looked dazed once again. Drew sighed. "Come on, or I'll leave without you."

------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

"For old times sake, James, please?" asked Jesse.

"Oh, all right," agreed James. "Ready Meowth?"

"Of coise I am! Let's do dis ting!" exclaimed Meowth.

"_Prepare for trouble!"_

"_Make it double!"_

The trio made it through their motto, and then they walked towards the breeding convention, whistling the tune of the first pokemon season theme song.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash, race you to the breeding convention!" said Misty.

"You're on!" said Ash.

"Ha, I'll get there _years_ before you!" said Misty.

As soon as Misty said that, Ash was already twenty feet ahead of her. "HEY, NO FAIR!"

"It is too fair!" said Ash, still running.

"No it's not," said Misty, huffing and trying to keep up.

"Yeah it is," said Ash.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yeah…"

"No!"

"Yeah?"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Uh…" said Ash finally.

"Yeah, I lost track," said Misty.

In the end, Ash won the race.

---------------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"You want to go to the breeding convention? Sure!" said Max, smiling for the numerous cameras.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu, as it made the peace sign for a camera.

-------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------------

"Where's Ash and Misty, Gary?" asked Professor Oak.

"Those losers ran to the breeding convention," said Gary.

"How sweet, you stayed to keep us company!" exclaimed Ash's mother.

"I know, I am the nicest person there is!" said Gary.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------------

"Ted, Ted!" yelled Cantaloupe.

"What…Cantaloupe?" asked Ted, sniveling.

"We have to get to the breeding convention! Let's just put our problems beside us! Forgive and forget? Please…" pleaded Cantaloupe.

Ted gave her a scrutinizing look. "Fine, but our friendship is over!"

Cantaloupe looked down. "I know I shouldn't have lied…"

"But you did!" said Ted.

"I know I did!" said Cantaloupe.

"Just making sure," said Ted.

"Good, now that we got that straight…" said Cantaloupe.

"Okay, I forgive you…" said Ted.

"Really?" asked Cantaloupe.

"No," said Ted. "It's goodbye for good!"

Ted walked towards the breeding convention. Cantaloupe waved. "See you at the breeding convention!"

----------------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"Hey, it's Lance! Could this day get any better?" asked Drew.

"No, it's the _brats!_" exclaimed Lance, trying to get away.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked May.

"You two are the _last_ people I wanted to see…" said Lance.

"Aw, how sweet! He wanted to see us!" said May.

Drew grinned. "You're a great friend, Lance."

"You two are no friends of mine!" said Lance wildly.

"He's in denial," whispered May. Drew nodded.

"So Lance. Let's get to the breeding convention, shall we?" said Drew.

"I'm not going with you two," said Lance stubbornly.

May laughed. "Let's go Lance!"

"By the way Lance, you have a bit of dirt on your nose," said Drew.

Lance wiped his nose.

"And Lance, is that a stain on your shirt?" asked May.

"Yes…yes it is," said Lance slowly.

"And Lance…" started Drew, but Lance cut him off.

"Oh, is that the Captain calling me? I have to run…" said Lance, running for his life.

"Really, what _is_ his hurry?" asked May.

Drew shrugged. "You'd think he'd be happier to see old friends."

-----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------------

"Are you done setting up your side of the stand?" asked Brock.

"Yes," said Melody.

------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------

"Please take this booklet. It contains a map of the convention area, and the times of the breeding lectures. Thank you for coming, and enjoy. Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes," said a person behind a counter, handing Drew a booklet. "You and the young miss nearby can share the booklet."

Drew did the Drew Thing. "She obviously knew that you didn't deserve a booklet, May."

"I want a booklet," whined May.

"Too bad," said Drew.

"Can I _see_ the booklet?" asked May.

"When I'm done," said Drew, flipping pages of the booklet.

"What's for lunch?" asked May. "Does it say in the booklet?"

"Maybe," said Drew.

"What's that supposed to mean?" pouted May.

"It means that you can look it up when _you_ get the booklet," said Drew.

"Will you give me the booklet?" asked May.

"Yes," answered Drew.

"When?" asked May.

"After lunch," said Drew.

"Oh ok…hey wait! No fair!" exclaimed May.

Drew ignored her and flipped through the booklet. "We can go to a ten minute lecture before getting lunch. There's one on massaging plant pokemon."

"You can _do _that?" asked May, wide eyed. "Plant pokemon don't have skin or anything do they? Or pressure points?"

"Let's check your pokedex," suggested Drew.

May took her pokedex out of her bag and blew some dust off of it. Then she opened it and pressed a few buttons.

"_Plant Pokemon, although lacking skin, can receive massages from specialized breeders. This has been discovered just recently, as massaging pokemon in general is a relatively new thing,"_ stated May's Pokedex. May's Pokedex had a name, and it was Xelienne.

"So they don't have skin," mused Drew.

"_Roselias are the best plant pokemon simply because Drew, a famous coordinator, trains one,_" said Xelienne.

"Dextette has good taste," said May.

"_My name is Xelienne!_" stated Xelienne.

"You obviously have issues with your pokedex…" said Drew.

"Your name is DEXTETTE! Get it straight!" yelled May.

"_It's Xelienne! How do you confuse the two?"_ asked Xelienne.

"Dextette, you are _my_ pokedex and I say that your name is Dextette! You can't just choose these things on your own…" said May strictly.

"_Hmph! I'm not talking to you anymore!"_ stated Xelienne.

"I should never have let Professor Birch program a personality chip for you!" remarked May.

"_Blasphemy! I never used a chip, I was always this smart! I could always think for myself," _said Xelienne.

"Right, whatever," said May, closing Xelienne and shoving it into her bag. Xelienne's muffled voice was heard.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"Say Misty…do you want to go the lecture on what to feed a Squirtle before lunch? It lasts ten minutes," said Ash.

"Sure! And…didn't you have a Squirtle before? Whatever happened to the little guy?" asked Misty.

"Um…" said Ash, who couldn't remember.

"Speaking of which, a lot of your Pokemon are missing…like Pikachu," said Misty.

"Oh, Pikachu's busy getting an album together. He wrote to me yesterday. Do you want to see the letter?" asked Ash.

"Definitely!" said Misty.

Ash showed her the letter. It was in Max's handwriting. Apparently he was writing it, and Pikachu dictated it.

_Pi,_

_Pikachu Pi Pika. Cha, Pikachu Pii. Chu, Pikachu Pikachu Pika. Pika Pi._

_Pika,_

_Pikachu._

Misty wiped a tear from her eye. "That was so beautiful and deep…"

"Wasn't it? I cried when I first read it too…" said Ash. "Pikachu really has a way with words."

"I'll say…" agreed Misty.

"Hey, we should go before we miss the lecture!" said Ash suddenly. He grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her to the Squirtle lecture.

------------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

Gary wandered around the convention area, and took down numerous notes about the organization and the general design of the event.

Suddenly, Fin walked up to him. "Are you _the_ Gary? I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Huh? Yes…yes I am _the_ Gary. And who are you?" asked Gary.

"I'm Fin!" said Fin. "I've read all your books! I especially like the How to series."

"Do you want me to autograph anything? I usually wait for book signing sessions, but I can make an exception…" said Gary.

"Will you?" asked Fin, starry eyed. "Here's my How to: Beat Your Rival in Chess."

Gary signed it with pleasure, and handed it back to Fin. "Stay beautiful!" he said, and waved. Then he ran to the lecture on Pokemon dietary habits before he missed the whole thing.

--------------------------------Division Blob-skip to lunch-------------------------------------

"That…was so boring…" said May, her voice drained of emotion.

"It's only been ten minutes…" said Drew tiredly. "We have _four more hours of this!_"

"No…way…" said May.

"Let's just eat lunch…" Drew looked like he was going to drop on the floor any minute and fall asleep.

"What is there for lunch?" asked May.

"Macaroni and cheese," answered Drew.

May and Drew made their way to the cafeteria and sat at a table. Surprisingly enough, Ash and Misty were also on that table, and so were Lance, Professor Oak, Ash's mom, Ted, Cantaloupe, Fin, and Gary. Ted and Fin's mother were seated at a table across the room with Mona.

The Macaroni and cheese was delicious. It was made up of five different types of cheeses, and came with a bottle of free lemon iced tea. The fork that it came with was not an ordinary fork, but a spork. Naturally, everyone was excited when they ate. They were so excited, that they forgot that they had four more hours of the annoyingly boring breeding convention left to go.

Fin seemed to adore Gary, but she kept her distance. She blushed every time Gary came within two feet of her, which meant that when they were seated at the table, she was as red as a tomato for the full length of time. After eating, she hurriedly left and muttered something about buying a pokemon care kit.

-------------------------------------------Divison Blob---------------------------------------------

Lunch didn't help, and Ash, Misty, Drew, and May were still nearly bored to tears. They decided to walk around the breeding convention together, and stopped by at the stands of breeding merchandise.

"Hey, isn't that Brock?" asked Ash, pointing at a stand.

"_Ash! It's rude to point!_" reprimanded Misty.

"Sorry Misty…" said Ash.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Brock! Right now!" yelled Misty, stamping her foot.

Ash looked down in shame, and stalked over to Brock. "Sorry I pointed at you, Brock."

"You pointed at me?" asked Brock.

Misty and the others caught up to Ash. Then they realized that Brock was too far away to see Ash pointing.

"Hey, Brock! How's everything going with Melody?" asked May slyly. She perked up a bit, considering that she went through _ten minutes of absolute boredom_.

Brock turned red. "I…uh…she, _May!_"

"Brock's tongue tied…" said Ash in awe.

"Not everyone can do that to him," agreed Misty.

"Hello everyone!" said Melody turning around from her side of the stand. She took off some headphones that were clearly blasting Max and Pikachu's newest song. "How are you? I don't believe I've ever met you two before. But you must be Drew! I watched the Grand Festival on the TV that's located on the second floor of this building."

"Oh come on…you have to know what my name is!" said May.

"…I don't believe I do," said Melody, shaking her head. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It starts with an 'M'!" said May.

"coughMaycough," coughed Brock.

"I'm sorry dear, but can you just tell me what your name is?" asked Melody.

"COUGHMAYCOUGH" coughed Brock louder.

"Sweetheart, I won't know if you won't tell me," said Melody.

"…Her name is May," said Drew.

"Oh! Well thank you for telling me. Nice to meet you all. You're Misty right? Brock's told me all about you!" said Melody.

Misty nodded. "Of course he has!"

"Conceited much?" asked Ash.

Misty just punched Ash in the face.

"So, have you two…you know, done anything?" asked May. "Did you kiss Melody yet, Brock?"

Brock turned red again. "Well…um…we did, once."

"Just once?" May squealed.

"Or maybe…twice…" corrected Brock.

"We kissed three times," said Melody dreamily. "Actually, make that four…"

Their breeding stand had a curtain surrounding it, and Melody took the liberty of closing it, giving them privacy.

"Well…" said Drew.

"Those two really love each other!" said May, squealing. "I _have_ to talk to Brock after this!"

"It's not that special," said Misty, waving a hand. "But I _am_ surprised that Brock's managed to get a girl."

"Oh, you're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend," said May slyly.

"That's…that's just your opinion," said Misty stiffly.

"So who is your boyfriend then?" asked May.

"Well…I did have dinner with…with Rudy once," said Misty.

"One single date's just not the same thing," said May matter-of-factly.

"Uh…well…Ash is my boyfriend!" blurted out Misty.

"WHAT?" yelled Ash.

Misty smirked. Then she pulled Ash aside and whispered, "Play along…I'm not letting that brat think that Brock's better than me!"

"Um, yeah. Misty's my girlfriend…we've been going out for fifteen seconds," said Ash. Misty stamped on his foot, and he grimaced in pain.

"What Ash _means_ is that we were dating for two months. Sometimes I _wonder_, Ash," said Misty. Then she pulled Ash aside again. "_May won't buy that! Don't ruin it!"_

"_Why should I help you look good?_" whispered Ash irritably.

"_Keep that up and I really will force you to be my boyfriend!"_ whispered Misty angrily.

Ash gulped. "_You're abusive_" he whispered.

"_Thank you_," whispered Misty. Then she smiled nervously at May and Drew.

"What are you two _doing_?" asked May.

"We're uh…just, you know…" stammered Misty.

"You have weird friends May," said Drew.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M NOT WEIRD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WON THE GRAND FESTIVAL! YOU CAN CALL ASH WEIRD, YOU CAN EVEN CALL MY EX-TOGEPI WEIRD, BUT WHEN YOU CALL ME WEIRD, MISTER, THAT'S WHEN YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!" yelled Misty, exploding.

"She's just jealous of Brock," said May, shrugging.

"NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO GO TAKE ASH TO GET SOME DESSERT BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY ARE DATING FOR AN EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME AND NOT _FIFTEEN SECONDS_!" yelled Misty. She dragged Ash off to another section of the breeding convention.

"AND I'M NOT WEIRD! ASH IS!" she yelled, before she left the room.

"Wanna go watch some TV?" asked Drew, ignoring the whole incident.

"Sure!" said May. They went to the second floor of the convention building and found a large big screen TV which included 500,000 plus channels, all with nothing very exceptional on.

And that's what they did for the remaining four hours of the breeding convention.

----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, things were getting heated behind the curtain of Brock and Melody's stand…

"Have any twos?" asked Melody.

"Nope. Go fish," said Brock.

End of Chapter

Next chapter trailer: Ash is going to try to win his eighth badge at Wallace's gym! But is that possible? We all know that a large portion of his win is due to his cheerleaders, right? But now, with the irresistible ice-cream bribe, everyone is going purely to cheer Wallace and boo Ash! Will Ash win, under the added peer pressure? Stay tuned for Chapter Twenty Three: Will Misty have sprinkles on her ice-cream?


	23. Chapter 23: Misty with sprinkles

Uncoordinated is reaching its end! One chapter after this one, because I'll squeeze a lot of things into this chapter, and the next chapter is, well… "Farewell"

Chapter Twenty-three: Will Misty have sprinkles on her ice cream?

"Come in, come in!" said Ted graciously. He was serving as the doorman for Wallace. The gym itself was decorated in a very fashionable fashion. It was elegant, sophisticated, and classy. There were small end tables in every corner with an intricately designed vase placed in a precise position on top. In the vases were beautifully arranged bouquets. The gym was also wallpapered with a floral design and there was a large crystal chandelier on the ceiling.

The floor was carpeted in gold, except for the center of the large room where there was a mini battlefield. On one wall was a large freezer where Lance stood, prepared to serve ice cream. There were two hundred different flavors in a very large abundance.

At another wall was a mini stage where Max and Pikachu stood. Near them were large speakers, two microphones, a guitarist, a drum player, a trombone player, and a pianist.

The third wall consisted of a classy wooden table on which a few large stacks of books were piled on. Gary sat in front of it, with an ink bottle and a quill.

There were two sides of the mini battlefield. The first side, near the entrance of the gym, was the challenger's. The other side was Wallace's. A large throne was placed on Wallace's side, where he sat, content.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather in the gym. They waited for Wallace to say a speech, before they did anything.

"Welcome!" said Wallace, smiling. He was greeted with a loud cheer. "Now…" Wallace paused to look down at a piece of paper. "Ash. Please step into the challenger's circle."

"Okay," said Ash. He did what he was told.

"Everyone who will support Ash, sit in the chairs behind him. Everyone else, sit in the chairs behind me."

Wallace stepped down from the throne and took out a remote from the pocket of his royal robe. He pressed a button, and a trapdoor opened underneath the throne. The throne sunk down into the room below, and then the trapdoor closed. He did this so that the audience could see the match better.

Everyone rushed to follow Wallace's directions, except for the people at the walls. Wallace snapped his fingers, and Lance immediately began to serve ice cream to the people on Wallace's side.

"Remember, cheer for me!" said Wallace, waving at everyone. They all said, "HUZZAH!"

Ash turned around to look at his side. Professor Oak, Fin, and Mrs. Ketchum sat there, looking at him awkwardly.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Ash, obviously miffed that most people cared more about ice cream than him.

"I don't fancy ice cream," stated Professor Oak.

"Are you sure? We have tea-flavored ice cream!" called Lance from Wallace's side.

"Oh my!" Professor Oak leaped up and found an empty seat on the other end of the gym.

"Mom?" asked Ash.

"This seat gives me a better look at that cute Pikachu!" squealed Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh…" said Ash sadly. "What about you?"

Fin turned red, and glanced uneasily at Gary, who was two feet away. Ash followed her gaze and groaned.

"Misty! Why did _you_ leave me?" asked Ash.

"Mmm! Can you believe how many flavors of chocolate there are? Can I have two scoops, please? Oh, make it a sundae! I'd like whipped cream and hot fudge," said Misty.

"Would you like sprinkles?" asked Lance.

"Sure!" said Misty excitedly, as Lance prepared her ice cream.

"Anyway, let's begin!" said Wallace. "We'll double battle, and I'm using my Luvdisk and Whiscash."

"In that case, I'll use…Corphish and Swellow!" exclaimed Ash.

Ash and Wallace released their respective pokemon. Nearly everyone booed Ash. "This battle will have special rules. It is a rock-paper-scissors tournament. First up, Whiscash and Corphish!" announced Wallace.

Ash actually understood how to do this with Pokemon. He nodded at Wallace. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"What kind of cake?" asked May from Wallace's side. She licked her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Boston Crème Pie, probably. Ash looks like he'd like that," said Drew, sipping his mint chocolate milkshake.

"Isn't that pie?" asked Cantaloupe.

"No, it's a cake. Fascinating, really," said Professor Oak.

They all fell into silence as they watched Corphish and Whiscash blow out streams of bubbles. Corphish formed a pair of scissors, while Whiscash formed a piece of paper.

Ash: 1 Wallace: 0

Wallace groaned in frustration and returned the Whiscash. "Next up, Corphish and Luvdisk!"

The audience watched in fascination as Corphish released another jet of bubbles. Luvdisk used an icebeam. At the same exact time, Corphish's bubbles turned into a rock, while the ice formed into a paper.

Ash gulped. "I'm going to win t he next one!" He returned the Corphish.

Ash:1 Wallace: 1

Swellow stepped in front of Luvdisk, and Luvdisk again used an 'Ice Beam'. Swellow made a fist to indicate a rock, while the ice formed into a pair of scissors.

Ash: 2 Wallace: 1

Wallace gritted his teeth, and tossed Ash the eighth badge.

"YES! I got, my eighth badge!" yelled Ash triumphantly. He returned the Swellow and Corphish and danced around. Everyone on Wallace's side shuffled out of their chairs and into the ones behind Ash.

"Fine," said Wallace, glaring at Ash. "Well, Max and Pikachu would like to sing a congratulatory song."

"_Pi, Pika Piii Pichu!_

_Pi, Pika Piii Pichu!_

_Ash won the match, but he still has a ways to go!_

_He still has to win the Pokemon League, so."_

"Some congratulatory song," grumbled Ash.

"Ash, you did it!" Misty gave Ash a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"You…did?" asked Ash.

"Of course! I'm not dating a loser!" said Misty conceitedly.

----------------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

Before everyone left, they stopped by at Gary's table to get their books signed. Jesse and James gave everyone a free sample of the JMJ shampoo before they left the door.

---------------------------------------Division Blob-MALL TIME!-----------------------

May, Drew, Ash, and Misty stepped into the mall together. They decided to split up what they should buy.

"I'll buy the wedding presents," said Ash.

"I'll get the cards," said Drew.

"I'll get us appropriate clothes for the wedding," said Misty.

"And I'll um…look for stuff!" exclaimed May.

"Great. Let's meet back here in an hour," said Drew.

-------------------------Division Blob-Ash by himself------------------------------------------

"What would make a good present…uh…" Ash found himself walking where everything that had to do with kitchens were. He paused when he reached the culinary utensils. "That's a nice fork…I'll get it for May's present!"

Ash grabbed the fork and walked further. Next, he was near all the things that had to do with a bedroom. "They might need a pillow cover. I'll get that for my present!"

Next, Ash found a green toothbrush. He decided to get that for Drew's present.

Lastly, he went near the food, and found a bag of unsalted pretzels. He took that for Misty's present and went to purchase everything. After that, he went to a massage chair to waste the rest of his hour.

----------------------------Division Blob-Drew by himself-------------------------------

Drew went to the card section, which was fairly easy to find. He took out four wedding cards randomly, and purchased them. Then he went to a massage chair for the rest of his hour.

-------------------------------Division Blob-Misty by herself--------------------------------

Misty ran around the clothes stores frantically. She found May and pulled her inside one.

"Help me out! How am I supposed to find an outfit for everybody in only an _hour?_" asked Misty, panicking.

"Calm down, Misty…you're…scaring me…" said May slowly.

"I can't just _calm down!_ This is too hard!" exclaimed Misty.

"I know! Let's go to the food court and have some mozzarella sticks! That always calms _me_ down," suggested May.

"Genius! Let's go!" Misty dragged May to the food court like a human rag doll.

----------------------------Division Blob-Misty and May----------------------------------

They were at the food court for ten minutes when Misty started to panic again. May sighed as she was dragged back to the clothes store. She pulled out things really quick for Ash and Drew, but Misty insisted that they get the _perfect_ outfits for themselves. It took their whole hour, but in the end, here is what they picked out:

Ash: A very light blue suit

Drew: A light, pale green suit

Misty: A short, dark orange dress with spaghetti straps and small printed oranges on the bottom of the dress. She wore matching orange shoes, and a necklace that had a fake orange as the locket.

May: A yellow and orange skirt and a matching shirt. She resembled a stick of string cheese. Her hat was a big, fake, stuffed piece of cheese.

"We have to go, Drew and Ash are waiting!" said May. Misty nodded, and they made the purchase. They grabbed the bags and ran to the entrance of the mall, where Ash and Drew were waiting impatiently.

------------------------------------Division Blob, everyone together----------------------------

"We have less than an hour till the wedding starts," said Drew. "Let's go change."

They split up again, changed, and then met up. Then they made their way to the wedding.

---------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the Captain, who served as a priest.

The Boss kissed Officer Jenny of Cerulean City. The crowd cheered, and then they went straight to dinner, which was a three course meal.

---------------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------

"What should we do now?" asked May, stretching at the table of two that she shared with Drew.

Drew frowned. "I'm not sure…I won the Grand Festival…I guess you can go to Kanto and try to win those contests. I know you're good enough to win."

May beamed. "You mean it?"

Drew managed a small smile. "I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't. Here." He tossed her a rose, and did the Drew Thing.

"Thanks, Drew," said May, laughing slightly. "But I think I'm done with contests."

Drew's smile dropped. "How come? Just because I won…"

"No, that's not it," said May. "I…I'll tell you later. Let's just say that I'm taking a break from contests."

"If you say so…" said Drew slowly, frowning at May.

"Why don't you try winning the Pokemon League?" asked May suddenly.

"It's starting soon…there's no way I could get all the badges that fast…unless…" Drew glanced at Ash who was at the other side of the room.

"You want to get them with Ash?" asked May. "He got them already."

"I know that!" Drew stared at May unbelievingly. "Why don't we…_borrow_ Ash's badges."

May's eyes widened. "You mean steal…Ash would be devastated."

"Yeah," agreed Drew.

"That would be funny to watch…" said May, laughing.

"I'd rather earn it on my own," said Drew after a while. "But can I get all the badges in two days?"

"Did I hear something about getting all eight badges in two days, Jesse?" asked James, as the three dashed in front of May and Drew's table.

"I tink youse did!" said Meowth.

"That's what I said," said Drew.

"So you're not going deaf!" exclaimed Jesse.

James glared at Jessed. "You heard it too!"

"Let's let dem borrow our private jet!" suggested Meowth. "Dey gave us our caree' boost."

"Meowth's got a point," said James.

"How fast is your jet?" asked Drew.

"Really fast," answered Jesse.

"When can we go?" asked May.

"Right now!" exclaimed Jesse.

------------------------------------Division Blob-Private jet------------------------------------

It was like riding a roller coaster, except it wasn't. Here is their journey in fairy tale form:

_Once upon a time, in a private jet flying over the skies…there were two eleven year old kids flying in order to get all eight badges for the Pokemon League. Since the green boy was a Grand Festival winner, the gym leaders bended the rules for him. They let him choose a single Pokemon for the entire League, and he was able to double battle every gym leader with the girl's single Pokemon. His Roselia battled alongside her Torchic. They battled bravely and beat all eight gyms. Together, they shot through the Pokemon League, and beat Ash who wasn't going to win anyway. Then they made their way to Sabrina's Psychic school and stayed for two months, honing their skills. They left, much wiser than before. It was time to go home, at least for May…till the next time. Twenty years later, May's fairy godsister visited and turned her into a turtle. She lived in a swamp for two years, till Drew accidentally tripped on her during his rare visit to the swamp for no particular reason and she turned back into herself. Together, they got revenge on her fairy godsister, who was actually an evil witch that liked to torture people who wore red. After that scare, May changed her entire wardrobe to green, much to Drew's displeasure. Then they got married, had two kids who died of pneumonia, and lived happily ever after. Except everything that happened after they went home is a lie because this isn't really a fairy tale but an addition to Uncoordinated. In other words, May doesn't have a fairy godsister and never lived in a swamp for twenty years. She's still eleven years old._

End of Chapter

Next chapter is the last. I'll try to make it sweet and touchy. Or pretend to try. Depends on what mood I'm in.


	24. Chapter 24: Farewell

The last chapter…took long enough! It's been going on for a year. Thanks to everyone who stuck around to read this, even if you didn't review! I won't waste any more time, I'll start the chapter. I'm going to try finishing with a BANG, so tell me if you really liked this chapter! I hope it's twice as good as the last chapter (which wasn't that great to begin with…)

Chapter Twenty-four: Farewell for Now

Drew and May were walking from Saffron city to Petalburg, so that May could go home. Drew was being nice for once in his life and walking her home. It was hard being nice while May was continually chanting, "Shortcut, shortcut, shortcut, shortcut"

After a few hours of that, Drew couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, we'll take the shortcut! Lead the way!"

May cheered. "Just follow me!"

"I have a very, very bad feeling about this…" muttered Drew.

They had just finished learning how to be full-fledged psychics, but they both agreed that they wouldn't read each other's minds and all, because that gets annoying and they'd rather talk.

------------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way?" asked Drew.

"No," said May.

Drew began to have an inner conflict with himself on how to reply to that, and settled for an icy glare.

"What?" May glanced uneasily at Drew.

Drew continued to glare at her.

"We're here!" exclaimed May, moving through a few bushes.

"Where's…here?" asked Drew, coming through the bushes as well. They had a fantastic view, for there was a beach and very clear water. Off in the distance was a small island.

May ran ahead to a small cottage which was situated on the far end of the beach and went inside. By the time Drew caught up at his own pace, a man was leaving the cottage and dragging a rowboat out into the sea.

"Hi there. This young lady tells me that you're the Grand Festival winner. You can have a free ride to Mirage Island on this here boat if you'd like. By the way, my name's Roderick." Roderick held out a hand for Drew to shake, which he did.

"Mirage island…there are famous berries there. I always wanted to visit," said Drew in an awed voice.

"Then get on the boat already!" yelled May, who was already sitting in the boat.

"I'll row you two to the island on me boat," said Roderick.

---------------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

"Where are you going, Rod?" asked May, as Roderick began to walk away.

"I be having friends on this island, who I like better than the likes of you," said Roderick.

"Uh…okay," said Drew.

"Meet me back here tomorrow night," said Roderick. Then he walked away into the forest area.

May walked towards the forest area too. "Where are you going?" asked Drew.

"To change into my swimsuit," answered May.

Drew stared out into the foggy ocean while she changed, and soon enough, she came back in a white swimsuit that had the word "Ravioli" on it, and a picture of a plate of ravioli to accompany it.

"I got this at the mall in Sootapolis," said May. "Isn't it cute?"

Drew ignored her.

"Hmph! Who needs you anyway?" May jumped into the water.

"The water looks dangerous…" said Drew a little too late.

"You should come in too! The water's fine!" called May from somewhere in the fog. Drew was sitting on a big rock that was facing the sea. Suddenly, he was pulled in, and fought his way to the surface. He heard May laugh from nearby.

"The water's not dangerous…you are," he muttered.

"Me, dangerous? You're joking!" May splashed Drew, which only made him angrier.

Drew splashed back at May, and she floated backwards from the force of it. She laughed harder, which caused her to drink a lot of the water and start choking.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked, concerned.

May didn't answer, because she was trying to choke and laugh at Drew at the same time. The fog separated them so Drew couldn't see her anymore. He waited a while, till the choking subsided. May swam towards Drew again.

"Let's look for the berries," said Drew.

"But we just started to swim!" complained May.

Drew glared at her. "You ruined my clothes. I didn't want to _swim_ in these!"

May splashed him again. "Too bad!"

Drew's eyes widened. "May, where's the shore?"

The fog was getting worse, and they couldn't tell where they came from because of all the splashing and swimming, so they weren't facing the same direction as before. Now they couldn't tell where they came from.

"I…I don't know," said May, sounding slightly scared. "Let's wait till the fog clears up."

"May! This is _mirage_ island! The fog _never_ clears up!" exclaimed Drew.

"Oh. Then we're doomed," said May simply.

"Wynaut, Wynaut, Wynaut," said some voices.

"Why not what?" asked May.

"That's not me…" said Drew slowly.

"Oh look, squirrels…" said May dreamily.

"Those are some demented squirrels…" said Drew, as the Wynaut pokemon came through the fog.

One of the Wynauts slapped May and Drew respectively.

"Ow," they both moaned.

"They're clearing the fog!" stated May.

"Shore's that way," said Drew, pointing. He swam to shore, and the Wynauts left. But May was nowhere to be seen.

------------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------

"Huh? Where's Drew?" May had swam to shore, but she didn't see Drew anywhere. The reason for this was that there were two shores, and a small river split them. There was also still a heavy fog, because the Wynaut were not there to fan it away.

"Drew? Drew?" May called. "Where are you?"

------------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------------

"Berries!" Drew walked up to a steep rocky cliff overlooking the river. A small berry tree was growing on the side of the cliff, and if Drew could _just_ reach it…

The floor underneath his feet gave way. Drew grabbed on to the tree as the rock crumbled down into the rushing river below.

---------------------------------------Division Blob------------------------------------------

"Drew?" May had reached another cliff on her side, and saw Drew hanging from the tree. She gasped, and said, "Skitty, go! 'Assist'!"

Skitty used 'Assist', and used 'Flamethrower' on Drew.

"Thanks," said Drew sarcastically as the branch burned through. He fell down into the river.

Meanwhile, May panicked. "Skitty, use 'Assist' again! Assist him this time!" She jumped down to grab Drew with one hand, and the string shot with another. Drew was suffering a burn from the 'Flamethrower'. May grabbed Drew's arm, but the string shot snapped. She screamed as they fell into the river, and Drew lost consciousness.

"Drew? Drew, wake up!" May tried to shake him awake. "I…I don't have the strength to pull in the both of us…" Then she had an idea. "But I have an energy bar!"

May shuffled through her bag, since she had officially changed out of her swimsuit when she reached shore. She found the energy bar, and was thankful that it wasn't wet. She ate it quickly, and the sugar made her more hyper than usual. With the newfound energy, she grabbed Drew and swam really fast against the current and dragged him to land.

She took out her pokedex and pressed the 'Advice' button.

"_Check his pulse_," said Xelienne.

May felt his wrist and heard a distinct pulse.

"_Check if he's breathing, hurry!"_ said Xelienne.

May checked, and Drew wasn't breathing.

"_Administer CPR! Do I really have to tell you this?"_ asked Xelienne.

May turned red, and released Skitty again. "CPR, Skitty!"

"_I'll never understand why you didn't do it," _commented Xelienne, as the confused Skitty got nearer to Drew. Drew suddenly sat up, and tried to back away from the Skitty.

"Return, Skitty!" said May. "That did the trick!" She stuffed Xelienne back into her bag. "You okay, Drew?"

"For the most part…" said Drew, getting up. "Did you…save me?"

"Uh…" May turned red again. "I guess so…"

"Thank you…" said Drew. The sun began to set. "We should set up camp for the night…"

"Let's look for the berries tomorrow, before we have to leave the island," said May.

-----------------------------------Division Blob----------------------------------------

The next day…

Drew waited till May woke up, which took a while. He was painting the landscape while he waited, on one of his spare canvases. By the time she woke up, it was done and had dried.

May woke up and stretched. "'Morning…"

"It's the afternoon," said Drew.

"Someone's grouchy…" murmured May.

"We need to look for the berries," said Drew.

"Oh, fine…" May stood up.

--------------------------------Division Blob-------------------------------------

"We're never going to find the berries…" moaned May. "The Wynaut are all evil and working with Roderick and they're hiding the berries so that we can't find them."

"Yeah right," said Drew, who was also getting tired.

"We should just give up and swim instead," said May.

"Or we can keep walking so that we can find the berries," countered Drew.

"WYNAUT!" yelled a Wynaut. Drew translated it for May. "It said it wants revenge."

"For what?" asked May.

"WY, WYNAUT, WY!" yelled the Wynaut.

Drew shrugged. "Maybe because we called it a demented squirrel."

"WY," said the Wynaut, nodding.

"But it _does_ look like a demented squirrel," said May.

Wynaut used 'Water Gun' on May.

"I…meant that you look like a cute squirrel," said May from the ground.

"Hey, it dropped a berry!" exclaimed Drew. He bent down to pick up the berry. "There's a whole trail of berries where this thing came from!"

"WYNAUT, wynaut, wy!" exclaimed Wynaut. (I'm not a thing!)

May and Drew ignored it as they ran to follow the trail to a large clearing filled with berry trees. The Wynaut roared angrily and tried to follow them, but a Shellder accidentally bumped into it and it got selective amnesia. That meant that the Wynaut remembered everything but the existence of May and Drew.

----------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------------

"Quick, stuff as much as you can in your bag," said Drew. "We have to leave soon."

"I'm trying," said May, as they both put many berries inside so that Roderick wouldn't find out.

May stuffed one of them into her mouth. At first they were sweet, but then they were spicy. Her face turned completely red as the spiciness spread. Drew tried one too, and wasn't any better off.

"I don't like these berries," said Drew.

"But they do make you feel happy! Energy bar?" May offered Drew an energy bar.

"No thanks," said Drew.

----------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------------

"Finally. You kids need to go somewhere special?" asked Roderick. "Where are you headed?"

"Petalburg!" exclaimed May.

"I can drop both of ya nearby there, and you can walk a little ways to the town," offered Roderick. Then a Wynaut walked over to it and said something.

"YOU! You kids visited our precious berry trees and took some! We were hiding that because we were being evil to society! Why do you think we planted them on _mirage island?_" Roderick roared.

"I _told_ you he was evil," whispered May to Drew.

They both rushed to the row boat and began to row it away as fast as they could. They heard distant shouts from Mirage Island of, "WAIT, COME BACK! THAT'S ME BOAT YOU'RE STEALING!"

--------------------------------------Division Blob---------------------------------------------

"We're finally here," said May, panting. They had run without stopping in case Roderick was somewhere behind them. Now they were in front of the Petalburg gym.

"This is my second time visiting here…" said Drew, panting as well.

"Do you want to come in?" asked May.

"…No thanks. I'll just go now," said Drew.

"W-wait!" May hugged Drew quickly, and then let go. Tears fell unbidden. "I…I'll miss you! It was fun…"

Drew looked surprised, but then his eyes softened. "I'll miss you too, May…it _was_ fun. Can you…tell me why you don't want to go to contests anymore now?"

May tried to wipe her tears away. "I just want to start a radio station instead…so the whole world can hear my voice…"

"I'll keep in touch…" Drew tossed a blue rose to May, and did the Drew Thing. "Bye, May."

"Bye Drew…" whispered May to the wind, as Drew left. She entered the gym, clutching her rose tightly.

-------------------------------------------Division Blob--------------------------------------

"Hey mom…hey dad," said May.

"Were you crying?" asked Norman.

"No. Why would you think that?" asked May.

"I didn't. I say that to everyone when they come into the gym," said Norman.

"True. That's his new hobby," said May's mother.

"Where's your brother?" asked Norman suddenly.

"Um…don't you watch TV?" asked May.

"No…we stopped when Max started to watch those boring pokemon documentaries, remember?" said May's mother.

"Oh, right," said May.

"So where is he?" asked Norman.

"Where's who?" asked May's mother.

"Where's Max?" elaborated Norman.

"He's a singer now. He's famous worldwide," May informed them.

"Famous? Then we can get out of this dump and buy a mansion! Let's go, sweetheart!" Norman rushed out of the building.

"May, take care of the gym for me!" May's mother ran out too, waving to May.

----------------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------

May was confused. She was now the gym leader, while her parents were off finding her brother and buying a mansion. _But I don't want to be a gym leader! There must be someone who can take over…someone who has nothing better to do…someone like…like…**Ash!**_"

She sat down on her sofa and stared at her blue rose. _Why is it blue this time? Blue…blue is the color of sadness, isn't it? Sad because we're saying goodbye? Drew…_

But she would see Drew again, someday. For now, she had her radio show to take care of. Drew said he would keep in touch…

May picked up her phone and dialed Ash's home number. He should have reached his home by now.

-----------------------------------------Division Blob-----------------------------------------

Drew became even richer by sailing all of his paintings. They were very well done. The only painting he didn't sell was the one he painted of May so long ago. He sighed. May was supposed to be his rival, but they ended up inseparable. That was unexpected for him, but he _did_ have fun.

May's radio show was called "May's Expedition." It became as famous as Max and Pikachu's band, and people began to refer to them as the Petalburg Siblings And Pikachu. Sometimes, May would have Max come on her show for guest appearances.

Ash and Misty did great at their respective gyms, even though they were young. They were both hard to beat, and had a fire for battle. Misty's Ash Senses forced her to pay regular visits to Ash, and she was very peeved to find out that he didn't have any Misty senses.

Ted and Fin's mother still has an obsession over polka dots. She found a job at a store that only sells polka dot clothing, and lives a happy life admiring all the polka dots.

Fin became Gary's number one fan, and even he had to admit it. She had every single one of Gary's books, and all signed by him. She also had a Gary action figure created for him, and then she sold some and it became a great hit.

Ted found out that he likes to eat cantaloupes. Who knew?

Cantaloupe herself joined Max's band which made the music even worse than it already was. They're motto is "It's so bad, it's good" so the music was an even greater hit than before.

Lance still works for the Captain, but he has to suffer visits from May and Drew sometimes. He is glad that they don't come at the same time, or he might have to go through drastic therapy.

Jessie, James, and Meowth are currently the richest in the Pokemon world. They have their JMJ company going for them, Meowth's Pokemon school, and Jessie's therapy and beauty salons.

Norman and Caroline live in a mansion with Max and Pikachu, and live their lives in luxury. They all have their own separate TVs, and so Norman and Caroline began watching again.

Roderick is still stuck on Mirage Island, and just manages to get by on the berries that he planted there.

Brock and Melody are officially dating, and are the two best couple breeders in the world. Unfortunately, that does not make them _the_ best breeders.

Mona found herself hopelessly in love with the Captain, and they got married on his ship. Now they take turns ordering Lance around and making his life as miserable as possible.

The Boss and Officer Jenny of Cerulean City settled down in Celadon City, leaving Cerulean City without a police force. Cerulean City is now the most crime infested area in the Pokemon World. They live a happy life, however, with the old man who teaches anyone who wants to listen about the Pokemon move 'Soft-boiled'.

And finally, Gary is so busy writing all his books, doing his numerous jobs, and ignoring Fin. He loves fame, but he also loves creating gossip. He packed everything up, and moved to a quiet mountain retreat where he could write more books and ignore Fin at the same time. He has enough money to live in luxury for a life time, so no worries there.

End of Chapter Twenty-four

End of Uncoordinated

That's it…I hope you enjoyed it! I rushed things a lot in the last chapter, but the Pokemon League was boring anyway. Just note that May and Drew won the Pokemon League _together_, so they both got the prize.

I'll take this moment to thank all my reviewers. They aren't in any particular order.

The ones with thedashes next to them means that you're one of my favorite reviewers (which isn't really that hard to be)

Oh, and a special thanks to neogirl7900 for 'flaming' me, haha.

So, if you reviewed, look down the list and look for your name if you want to. I think it's worth it to know if you're one of my favorites, right? Haha…But I liked ALL of the reviews, so thanks again!

Marill Tamer

-Hal

Sky123

Leah McAlister

-neogirl7900

Happyham

mayfan123

s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil

Shadow Fan

Sapphire Fairy

-CuTe ToGePi

-Mew Nya

-RandomlyInsaneWhitePony

Haruka Kinomiya

Drake-AML

-Dark Angel or Chippy

-Sweetstories11

-Canyx

-kgmck177

-kgmck117

Seviperxx

tonotsay

-annoyingNavi

-Runasutaru

Chiuna

-Shattered Emotions

-pikachurulz

-Mel-Girl

-Lyra Lynx

-extra-victory

Cherry Blossoms14

Fana

Hava

-cutiewootie12step

Kari

Cory Chung

Wow, thirty-six people! That's awesome…

Okay, this story is officially OVER.


End file.
